Un esposo para mamá
by Maary Cullen
Summary: Adap. Anthony encontró al esposo perfecto para su madre, se mete en problemas para que un juez lo obligue a hacer servicio comunitario en la veterinaria/ refugio de Edward y así su madre pueda enamorarse perdidamente de el. ¿Qué puede salir mal?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer incluso mi amado y adorado Edward si alguien sabe como quitárselo dígamelo y la ayudo. la historia es una adaptación la autora es Linda Randall Wisdom**

* * *

**Summary**

A sus trece años, Anthony Swan creía que valía la pena meterse en problemas para conseguir que su madre, Bella, conociera mejor a Edward, el hijo del juez Cullen. Tenía la esperanza de que llegaran a enamorarse. Para el frágil corazón de Bella, era mucho más fácil y seguro que Anthony siguiera siendo el único hombre de su vida. Y Edward tampoco estaba dispuesto a comprometerse ni a tener nada serio con una mujer. Pero ninguno de los dos podía negar la atracción que existía entre ellos y se pusieron en manos del destino. ¿Qué daño podía hacerles tener una pequeña aventura? Lo que no sabían era que quien manejaba los hilos no dejaría nada al azar.

* * *

**A mi me encanto esta historia es divertida y trae perros y yo amooo a los perros.**

**dejen sus opiniones**


	2. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer incluso mi amado y adorado Edward si alguien sabe como quitárselo dígamelo y la ayudo. la historia es una adaptación la autora es Linda Randall Wisdom**

* * *

**PROLOGO **

La pequeña y oscura habitación contrastaba con la alegre y luminosa sala de banquetes cercana. Era el lugar de encuentro perfecto para los dos conspiradores.

–Tengo que decirte, joven, que tu nota me resultó muy intrigante. ¿Vas por fin a decirme por qué querías reunirte conmigo en privado?

La profunda voz del hombre retumbó en la habitación mientras este se sentaba en una silla. Miró al chico que tenía frente a él. Le impresionó mucho que no vacilara al hablar a pesar de que lo miraba con gesto severo.

–Es muy simple –le dijo el muchacho en voz baja–. Mi madre está soltera y su hijo, también. Los dos queremos verlos casados y creo que podríamos colaborar para lograr nuestros objetivos.

El hombre se echó a reír.

–Supongo que tienes un plan.

–Sí, creo que sí. Y ya contamos con cierta ventaja porque a su hijo le gusta mi madre.

–Pero he oído que ella le ha dicho que no está interesada.

–Sí, pero eso puede cambiar. He investigado un poco a su hijo y creo que es perfecto para mi madre. Todo lo que necesita ella es un poco de tiempo para conocerlo mejor.

–¿Cómo esperas conseguirlo?

Anthony Swan sonrió.

–He trazado un plan que no puede fallar –comentó el joven.

Pocos minutos después, le esbozó su idea.

El escepticismo del hombre mayor no tardó en transformarse en interés al escuchar a Anthony. –Estoy impresionado. ¿De verdad crees que algo tan drástico podría funcionar?

–Siempre y cuando usted esté dispuesto a hacer su parte… –le dijo Anthony con seguridad.

Una hora más tarde, sellaron el acuerdo con un apretón de manos.

Después, salieron de la habitación y regresaron a la sala de banquetes a tiempo de ver cómo Alice Hale Brandon y su nuevo marido, Jasper Hale, cortaban la tarta nupcial.

Durante el resto de la noche, ni el joven ni su compinche hicieron nada que pudiera echar a perder un plan que, si tenía éxito, iba a reunirlos poco tiempo después en otra boda.

* * *

**Ojala sea de tu agrado Alexandra Stewart, **


	3. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer incluso mi amado y adorado Edward si alguien sabe como quitárselo dígamelo y la ayudo. la historia es una adaptación la autora es Linda Randall Wisdom**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Bella Swan no entendía cómo podía brillar tanto el sol ese día. Le habría parecido más adecuado que estuviera lloviendo y fuera un día frío, oscuro y lúgubre.

Suspiró y miró el moderno edificio que se levantaba frente a ella. Las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta principal le recordaron a las que tendría que subir un condenado a la horca. Y la fila de personas que esperaban pacientemente para pasar por los controles de seguridad del palacio de justicia eran los condenados.

No quería entrar, aunque sabía que estaba en juego el futuro de su hijo.

–¡Aquí estás! –exclamaron Eleazar y Lillian Hale mientras se acercaban a ella.

Lillian le dio un abrazo y la miró preocupada.

–¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó.

–Bastante nerviosa –le susurró ella agarrándose a los brazos de Lillian como si necesitara un salvavidas–. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me alegra tenerte aquí, pero como te dije anoche, no tenías por qué venir. Algo me dice que no va a ser agradable.

–Claro que teníamos que venir. Eres de la familia –le dijo Eleazar .

En realidad, la única relación que tenían era que su hermano estaba casado con la hija de los Hale. Se emocionó al ver que Eleazar abrazaba a Anthony.

Miró entonces a su hijo. Era su bebé, la luz de su vida, la razón por la que tenían que ir ese día a los juzgados. Decidió que, en cuanto terminara todo aquello, iba a castigarlo hasta que cumpliera los cincuenta.

Había creído que las cosas iban a mejorar después de mudarse. Le había parecido una señal del destino haber encontrado una casa cerca de la de los Hale en Sunset Canyon, California. Y le había gustado más aún el haber encontrado un colegio en el que apoyaban a los estudiantes superdotados. Además, Anthony parecía mucho más calmado después de cumplir los trece, ya no era tan travieso como había sido de pequeño.

Pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre con Eleazar Hale, que le estaba enseñando a restaurar automóviles antiguos. Por su parte, ella había decorado su nueva casa y la había convertido en un verdadero hogar para los dos.

Le había parecido que la vida le sonreía.

Al menos hasta que recibió una llamada del director del colegio. Al parecer, Anthony había entrado en el sistema informático del centro y había eliminado todos los archivos de los estudiantes.

El hombre le había explicado que las acciones de Anthony eran un delito y por eso estaban en el juzgado.

Era un alivio que Lillian y Eleazar estuvieran allí para darle apoyo moral. Desde que había recibido la llamada del director, se había sentido furiosa con su hijo por lo que había hecho, pero también aterrada al pensar que pudieran enviarlo a un centro de menores.

Estaban en el tribunal para conocer el destino de Anthony. Estaba decidida a parecer la madre más responsable en el mundo. Se había puesto una falda negra y una blusa de color crema. Los zapatos de tacón le hacían daño, pero creía que le iban a dar seguridad.

Por desgracia, tenía un nudo en el estómago del que no podía librarse. Había conseguido que Anthony se pusiera una camisa y corbata.

–¿Qué juez se encarga del caso? –le preguntó Eleazar .

Bella pensó un segundo antes de contestar.

–El juez Cullen.

Vio que Eleazar fruncía el ceño.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó aterrada–. ¿No es un buen juez?

–Claro que lo es –la tranquilizó Lillian mientras fulminaba a su esposo con la mirada.

–Ese hombre debería haberse retirado hace años –murmuró Eleazar .

–Es de tu edad –le recordó Lillian.

–No tiene corazón.

Llegaron en ese momento Emmett, el hermano de Bella, y su esposa Rosalie. Fueron directos hacia ella y Emmett le dio un cálido abrazo. Después, hizo lo mismo con Anthony.

–Todo va a salir bien –le susurró Rosalie a Bella.

Ella no estaba tan segura, pero pronto iba a poder saber si tenía motivos para estar tan nerviosa. Subieron todos juntos las escaleras y atravesaron el control de seguridad. Después, buscaron la sala del tribunal en la que se iba a tratar el caso de Anthony.

A Bella la alivió un poco ver que el abogado de su hijo ya estaba allí.

–Hola, señora Swan –le dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía la mano.

El joven abogado miró después a Anthony.

–¿Estás listo?

–Claro –repuso su hijo.

–A lo mejor él está listo, pero yo no –les dijo ella mientras se tocaba el estómago–. Aunque supongo que eso no importa, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que…?

Ni siquiera se atrevía a hacer la pregunta.

–No se preocupe, señora Swan –repuso el abogado–. Estoy seguro de que pondrán a Anthony a prueba y le asignarán algún tiempo haciendo servicios a la comunidad como castigo.

Bella respiró por fin un poco más aliviada.

–Lo siento, mamá –le dijo Anthony en voz baja mientras le tocaba afectuosamente el hombro.

–Poco me importa lo que diga el juez, vas a estar castigado hasta que cumplas los cien –le dijo ella mientras entraban a la sala.

–Me habías dicho que ibas a castigarme hasta los cincuenta –le recordó Anthony.

–He cambiado de opinión –repuso ella.

Bella volvió a ponerse nerviosa en cuanto vio al juez entrando en la sala y sentándose en su sillón. Parecía muy frío y severo. Su expresión le heló la sangre.

Los cinco adultos se sentaron en la primera fila con Bella en el centro.

El juez miró a Anthony con severidad.

–Ven aquí, muchacho. Tenemos que hablar –le ordenó el juez con voz grave y profunda.

Notó que Lillian tomaba su mano entre las de ella, pero apenas era consciente de nada.

–Carlisle es un hombre justo –le susurró la mujer.

–Es un idiota –le refutó Eleazar .

El juez los miró de reojo y frunció el ceño.

–Si el público no sabe respetar a este tribunal y estar en silencio, tendré que expulsarlo.

Bella se quedó sin respiración. No necesitaba que alguien pusiera al juez Cullen de mal humor.

Mientras el juez preguntaba a Anthony, su abogado trató de intervenir un par de veces, pero el juez no le hizo caso.

–Joven, lo que hizo fue más que una travesura sin importancia. Destruyó a propósito los archivos informáticos del colegio Fairfield.

Bella sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies y pensó que su niño iba a pasar en la cárcel el resto de su vida. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que le costó escuchar las palabras del juez.

–El director y yo hemos hablado largo y tendido sobre lo ocurrido –le dijo el juez con severidad–. Yo no creo que una expulsión pueda ser un castigo. Prefiero que el alumno sea castigado en el propio colegio con más deberes. Y eso es lo que va a hacer durante el resto del año escolar.

Bella levantó la vista y sintió que se llenaba de esperanza. Creía que aumentar la carga de deberes que iba a tener su hijo no era un castigo muy severo.

–Además, tendrá que realizar seis meses de servicio comunitario en la Clínica Veterinaria y Refugio Valley –le ordenó el juez.

–¿Qué? –repuso ella sin poder contenerse mientras miraba a Lillian y después a Rosalie.

Eleazar se puso en pie.

–Señoría, ¿puedo hablar? –preguntó.

–¿Qué quiere? –repuso el juez frunciendo el ceño.

–El joven Anthony ha estado trabajando en mi garaje durante los últimos cuatro meses. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no pueda hacer allí sus meses de servicio a la comunidad?

–Sí, hay una razón excelente por la que no puede hacerlo, porque yo no le he ordenado que trabaje allí –le espetó el juez Cullen–. Por lo que he visto, no le ha hecho ningún bien trabajar bajo su supervisión, pero les puedo asegurar que va a trabajar muy duro en el refugio y no tendrá tiempo ni energía para pensar en ninguna otra fechoría.

–Pero, ¿en una clínica veterinaria? ¡Si se niega a limpiar siquiera la caja de arena del gato! –exclamó Bella sin pensar.

–Señora, parece que su hijo necesita más supervisión de la que usted le puede dar. Espero que use este tiempo para reconsiderar sus acciones. También escribirá una carta de disculpa al director del colegio y no participará en la clase de informática durante el próximo semestre.

Miró después a Anthony. Bella nunca había visto a su hijo tan serio.

–Preséntese ante el doctor Cullen mañana a las tres y media de la tarde, jovencito. Si sabe lo que le conviene, se encargará de que no lo vuelva a ver en este tribunal porque le puedo asegurar que la próxima vez no seré tan indulgente.

Anthony no se inmutó ante la severidad del juez.

–Lo entiendo, señor –le dijo con firmeza.

Pocos minutos después, el juez dio por terminado el juicio y Bella consiguió respirar por fin.

–No había ninguna razón por la que no pueda trabajar bajo mi supervisión –se quejó Eleazar mientras salían de la sala–. Ese viejo canalla no tiene humanidad…

–Por favor, a ver si te va a oír y se enfada más aún –le susurró Bella angustiada.

–No te preocupes, querida, son dos viejos tontos que llevan enemistados demasiado tiempo –le aseguró Lillian–. Venga, vamos a comer a algún sitio.

Bella miró a su hijo y vio que parecía preocupado por ella. Aún le costaba creer que ya tuviera trece años. Había crecido mucho durante el último año.

Eleazar tomó las riendas de la situación.

–Anthony, tú vienes conmigo y Lillian se irá con tu madre. Nos vemos en Stewie's –les dijo–. Rosalie, Emmett, ¿venís a comer con nosotros?

–Sí, los seguimos en nuestro coche –repuso Rosalie.

Lillian miró a Bella y suspiró.

–No te preocupes por Anthony –le dijo la mujer–. Edward Cullen no es tan gruñón como su padre. No sé si lo conoces personalmente, pero seguro que lo has visto en alguna de nuestras fiestas.

–Edward es un encanto –agregó Rosalie–. Fue al colegio con mi hermano Tyler.

–¿Edward Cullen? –repitió Bella entonces.

Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de que ya conocía al veterinario con el que iba a tener que trabajar su hijo. Lo había visto en un par de barbacoas y le había dejado muy claro que le gustaba. Pero ella no había tardado en aclararle que no le interesaba en absoluto.

–¿Es Edward Cullen con quien va a trabajar Anthony? –preguntó angustiada.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

–¿Por qué tienes que endosarme tus casos más difíciles? –le preguntó Edward Cullen a su padre.

Pero el juez ignoró por completo el enfado de su hijo. Mojó otro nacho de maíz en la salsa mexicana y se lo llevó a los labios.

–Por una buena razón –le dijo–. Necesitas ayuda en el refugio y acabo de proporcionártela, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por encontrar a nadie –añadió mientras miraba la carta–. A mi estómago no le va a gustar nada de lo que voy a pedir, pero tengo que probar estas enchiladas de ternera.

Miró a la camarera, le dijo lo que quería y esperó a que su hijo hiciera lo mismo.

–Pero no quiero a un delincuente juvenil en el refugio. Con Ángela y con Eric me fue bien, pero porque a los dos les encantan los animales –le recordó Edward.

–¿Ves? –repuso Carlisle Cullen con una gran sonrisa–. No te preocupes por Anthony Swan. Parece un buen chico, solo necesita un poco de dirección en su vida. Ese es el problema que tienen los hijos de madres solteras, no tienen en casa la firmeza ni la disciplina que necesitan.

–¿Swan? –repitió Edward algo pensativo–. ¿Se llama Bella su madre?

Carlisle echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró un momento los ojos.

–Creo que sí. ¿Por qué? ¿La conoces?

–No exactamente.

Edward recordaba su cabello castaño claro y sus ojos chocolate. Tenía también unos labios deliciosos que le habría encantado besar si su dueña no le hubiera dejado muy claro que no necesitaba ni deseaba su atención. Pero no pensaba contárselo a su padre. Había tratado de casarlo desde que se divorció. Y de eso hacía ya cinco años. No parecía entender que, aunque seguían interesándole las mujeres, no buscaba nada permanente.

–El niño no es ningún alborotador –le explicó su padre–. Es uno de esos superdotados que necesitan un estímulo constante o un poco de trabajo duro.

–Si dependiera de ti, tendrías a todo el mundo haciendo trabajos forzados –repuso Edward.

–A ti no te vino mal –le dijo su padre con una media sonrisa.

Edward no se molestó en decir nada más. Después de años de discusiones con su padre, sabía que tenía todas las de perder. Así que decidió centrarse en la parte positiva de ese acuerdo. Tendría la oportunidad de volver a ver a Bella Swan.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

–Dentro de nada ya no tendrás que venir a recogerme, mamá –le dijo Anthony a Bella mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del pasajero–. Dentro de nada, podré sacarme el permiso de conducir.

–No en esta vida, hijo. Vas a pasarte castigado los próximos cuarenta años, así que no podrás conducir. Pienso cumplir mi palabra aunque tenga que llevarte yo misma a la universidad –repuso ella mientras ponía en marcha el coche–. Hay unos pantalones y una camiseta en el asiento trasero. Debería haberte vendido a los gitanos cuando tuve la oportunidad.

–Esa amenaza no me asusta desde que cumplí los cinco, mamá.

–No era ninguna amenaza. Tendrás que trabajar durante seis meses en el refugio. Aunque supongo que podría haber sido peor. Da gracias por que no te expulsaran.

Bella esperaba poder dejar a Anthony en el refugio de animales e irse sin tener que encontrarse con Edward Cullen. Sabía que una madre responsable entraría para ver exactamente dónde iba a trabajar su hijo, pero ese hombre era demasiado atractivo y se ponía nerviosa cuando lo veía.

Una parte de ella creía que debía darle una oportunidad, pero no se veía capaz de tener una vida sentimental en esos momentos, todo era demasiado complicado. Y, después de lo que había pasado con Anthony, creía que había tomado la decisión correcta. Si no podía controlar a su hijo, no se veía capaz de poder controlar su propia vida.

Miró el edificio que tenía enfrente. Parecía un rancho y estaba rodeado de flores y césped. Detrás de la casa había otra edificación más pequeña rodeada de una valla de madera. Al otro lado había una zona cercada con una alambrada. A los ojos de cualquiera, parecía una bonita casa, pero un cartel frente a la puerta explicaba que se trataba de la Clínica Veterinaria y Refugio Valley. También lo dejaban muy claro los constantes ladridos.

–Debería haberte llevado al médico. A lo mejor necesitas vacunarte para trabajar aquí –murmuró pensativa–. ¿Leíste algo sobre vacunas en la orden judicial?

–No, creo que son los animales los que necesitan vacunas –repuso Anthony mientras abría la puerta y la miraba por encima del hombro–. ¿No vas a pasar?

–Supongo que debería hacerlo –repuso suspirando mientras salía del coche.

Al entrar, se encontraron en una sala de espera. Había gente sentada con sus animales, casi todos gatos y perros. Estuvo a punto de gritar aterrada cuando vio a un adolescente sentado en una silla con una serpiente pitón alrededor de los hombros.

–¿Puedo ayudarles? –les preguntó una joven que estaba tras el mostrador de recepción.

Llevaba su uniforme médico decorado con dibujos de gatitos. Vio que estaba muy embarazada.

–Soy Anthony Swan, se supone que voy a trabajar aquí –le dijo su hijo a la mujer.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y presionó un botón en el teléfono.

–Irina, ya está aquí el chico –anunció la mujer–. La ayudante del veterinario vendrá ahora.

–Yo soy Bella, su madre –se presentó ella tratando de mantener las distancias con la serpiente.

Se fijó entonces en un perro gris que estaba sentado cerca de la mujer, parecía un husky. Apretaba entre sus mandíbulas un teléfono móvil. Esperaba que alguien le hubiera dado de comer porque parecía hambriento. Entre la pitón y ese perro, cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

–¿Eres Anthony Swan? –preguntó una joven rubia y dinámica mientras entraba en la sala de espera–. Hola, soy Irina –lo saludó con una sonrisa.

Después, se presentó ante Bella.

–No se preocupe, señora Swan. No va a hacer nada peligroso. Estará bajo la supervisión de nuestro personal del refugio junto con el doctor Cullen y conmigo.

A Bella le tranquilizó el tono de la joven.

–Muy bien, volveré a por él a las seis. Ha sido un placer conocerte –le dijo a Irina.

Salió de allí con la vista baja, para controlarse y no buscar a Edward Cullen con la mirada. Con Anthony trabajando allí, sabía que tendría que tratar tarde o temprano con el veterinario.

Esperaba poder retrasar todo lo posible ese momento.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Anthony siguió a Irina hasta la parte de atrás. Andaba deprisa mientras le hablaba mirándolo de vez en cuando por encima del hombro.

–El refugio cuenta con dos empleados que tienen un turno rotativo. Ángela es la que está trabajando ahora mismo y te enseñará lo que tienes que hacer. Y estoy segura de que Edward saldrá a saludarte en cuanto termine con su paciente.

–De acuerdo –repuso él.

–No dejes que te asuste Ángela –le dijo Irina mientras abría la puerta trasera.

Anthony tragó saliva cuando entró en el refugio.

–Ángela, este es Anthony Swan. Lo tendremos con nosotros durante los próximos seis meses –anunció Irina a su compañera.

Se quedó mirando a la otra joven. Llevaba un top negro, pantalones de camuflaje y botas negras. Tenía un anillo de oro en la nariz y otro en una ceja. Tampoco se le pasó por alto un tercer pendiente de color rojo que adornaba su ombligo. Un tatuaje en forma de alambre de púas rodeaba su delgado brazo. Llevaba el pelo teñido de negro, muy corto y de punta.

–No te pareces en nada a los chicos que el juez Cullen suele mandarnos –le dijo–. ¿Qué hiciste?

–Entré en el sistema informático de mi colegio y cambié los datos de todo el mundo.

Le dio la impresión de que había conseguido impresionarla. Le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera a la parte trasera del edificio.

–Tú te vas a encargar del trabajo sucio y yo te supervisaré. No se te ocurra tocar el botiquín. Te encargarás de fregar las perreras con la manguera y de la limpieza en general. También sacarás a los perros más grandes a la zona vallada para que hagan un poco de ejercicio. Pueden correr libremente en esa zona, pero tienes que estar con ellos. Supongo que tienes perro, ¿no?

–No, tenemos un gato, Luther –repuso Anthony mientras se fijaba en un pastor alemán bastante inquieto–. Es muy viejo y arisco.

–Bueno, eres un niño, seguro que puedes manejar bien a los perros.

–¿Eres Anthony Swan?

Anthony se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre alto con el pelo cobrizo que iba hacia él.

–Soy Edward Cullen –se presentó dándole la mano–. Eres nieto de Eleazar Hale, ¿verdad?

–No exactamente. Mi tío está casado con la hija de Eleazar –le explicó Anthony.

–Y estás aquí por haberte metido en el sistema informático del colegio, ¿no? Te vas a arrepentir enseguida de lo que has hecho. Es un trabajo bastante sucio.

–No le asustes –le advirtió Ángela a su jefe.

–No iba a hacerlo, ese es tu trabajo –repuso Edward mientras la miraba–. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero Ángela no es tan fiera como parece.

–De acuerdo… Sí, señor –tartamudeó Anthony algo asustado.

–Llámame Edward. No nos gustan las formalidades por aquí. No sé si te han contado lo que hacemos. Además de clínica veterinaria, también somos un refugio de animales. Y tenemos un programa de adopción que funciona bastante bien.

Anthony supuso que parecía algo nervioso porque el veterinario lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Si tienes algún problema con este sitio, puedo hablar con el juez para que te busque otro lugar. Aunque estés aquí por orden judicial, podemos intentar cambiarlo.

–No, es que no estoy acostumbrado a estar con perros. Solo he tratado a la perrita de los Hale, Jasmine. Es muy tranquila. En casa tenemos un gato.

–Entonces, te sugiero que empieces haciéndote amigo de los perros y dejando que te conozcan. No te preocupes por ellos. Todos son buenos y les encanta que les presten atención. Lee siempre la etiqueta en cada puerta para saludarlos por su nombre. Si en el cartel se advierte que pueden morder, no hagas nada, deja que sean Ángela o Eric los que se encarguen de ellos.

–Bueno, jefe –intervino Ángela–. No lo entretengas más, que tiene mucho trabajo –agregó mientras le entregaba a Anthony una escoba.

Edward se echó a reír.

–Está bien. Es todo tuyo, Ángela –repuso mientras volvía a la clínica.

–Vamos, es hora de ganarse el salario –le dijo la joven riendo entre dientes–. Por así decirlo.

Le mostró a Anthony cómo limpiar la primera perrera. Después, le entregó los útiles de limpieza para que lo hiciera él. No tardó mucho en hacerse con la manguera, el pesado cepillo y el cubo.

–Cuando las perreras estén limpias, lleva a los perros a la zona vallada. Todos juegan juntos bastante bien, pero solo tenemos dos o tres a la vez. Es más fácil mantenerlos bajo control de esa manera. Tratamos de tenerlos allí al menos media hora. Cuando todos hayan salido a correr un rato, limpias la zona. Ahora mismo no tenemos cachorros y solo unos cuantos gatos. Los gatos están en lo que llamamos el «palacio de los gatos». Allí hay dos cajas de arena que también hay que limpiar.

Anthony asintió con la cabeza.

–Está bien, lo haré todo.

Ángela se quedó mirándolo unos segundos.

–¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Trece, catorce años?

–Trece y medio –respondió él–. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo trabajando aquí?

–Unos tres años. El juez me dio la opción de trabajar aquí o ir a un reformatorio. Y la verdad es que lo del reformatorio habría sido más fácil. Edward me hizo trabajar muy duro.

–Entonces, ¿también estás aquí por orden judicial? –le preguntó Anthony.

–No, terminé mi servicio a la comunidad hace un par de años. Después, Edward me ofreció un trabajo de verdad aquí. Así puedo pagarme la universidad.

–Hay otro chico que trabaja contigo, ¿no?

–Sí, Eric. Hacemos turnos. Lo conocerás mañana.

Anthony miró con recelo a un rottweiler negro y marrón que estaba sentado junto a la puerta.

–¿Es bueno?

–Se llama Ginger. Es una hembra y es muy cariñosa, ¿verdad, bonita? –repuso Ángela mientras abría la puerta y acariciaba a la perra.

Ginger se levantó y la saludó con un húmedo beso.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Edward no se alejó del todo. Se quedó unos minutos observando a Ángela y a Anthony desde la distancia para ver cómo se llevaban. Había tenido problemas en el pasado cuando a Ángela no le gustaba su nuevo ayudante. Pero, a pesar de su duro exterior, tenía un corazón de oro.

Oyó a Anthony hablando con los perros en voz baja. Aunque al principio le había dado la impresión de que los perros le daban miedo, le pareció que no mostraba ningún temor. Y le gustó ver que no le acobardaba la perspectiva de tener que hacer el trabajo sucio.

Al ver que se llevaban bien, decidió entrar de nuevo en la clínica. Se detuvo frente a la recepcionista un momento.

–Bree, hazme un favor. Avísame cuando vuelva la madre de Anthony.

La recepcionista asintió con la cabeza. No le hacía gracia que su padre le mandara ayudantes forzosos, pero quería aprovechar al menos la situación para ver de nuevo a Bella.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Bella llegó a la clínica veterinaria a las seis de la tarde. Cuando entró, la recepcionista estaba hablando por teléfono y le hizo una seña con la mano.

–Pasa a la parte de atrás –le susurró–. Sigue por el pasillo hasta la puerta del fondo.

Mantuvo los ojos muy abiertos por si se cruzaba con Edward de camino a la puerta trasera.

Lo primero que oyó al salir fue la risa de su hijo y una grave y profunda voz masculina que hizo que se estremeciera. Recordaba esa voz demasiado bien. La última vez que la había oído había sido en una barbacoa en casa de los Hale. No tenía ningún problema con la voz, era el tipo de voz que seducía a las mujeres haciéndoles sentir seguras y queridas. No era la voz lo que le preocupaba, sino su dueño. Sabía que no debía bajar la guardia.

Intentó cerrar la puerta y volver por donde había llegado, pero era demasiado tarde.

–¡Mamá! –la llamó Anthony.

Bella se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta; parecía que había estado rodando por el barro.

–¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

–Hola, Bella –la saludó Edward.

No estaba tan sucio como su hijo, pero tampoco estaba demasiado limpio.

Ignoró el cosquilleo que sintió en el estómago al ver su sonrisa y esos ojos marrones con motas doradas.

–Hola, Edward. Espero que Anthony haya hecho bien su trabajo.

–Sí, lo ha hecho muy bien y eso que no estaba acostumbrado a estar con perros, pero ha manejado muy bien a la manada.

–¿A la manada? –repitió ella.

–Estos animales son mi manada –le dijo él señalando las perreras con la mano.

En ese momento, se les acercó una mujer bastante joven y la saludó.

–El chico lo ha hecho muy bien –le comentó la recién llegada–. Por cierto, soy Ángela.

–Está a cargo del refugio –le explicó Edward–. Eric y ella consiguen que todo esto funcione.

Bella esperaba que a Anthony no se le ocurriera copiar el estilismo de la joven, que estaba llena de tatuajes y pendientes en los sitios más raros.

Se fijó entonces en las casetas de los perros. Todos parecían bastante grandes.

–He limpiado las casetas y después los he llevado a una zona cercada en la parte de atrás para que corran. Y he estado jugando con ellos –le contó Anthony con entusiasmo–. Me ha encantado.

–¿Y también has rodado por el suelo con ellos? –le preguntó Bella mientras señalaba su ropa.

–Por eso me trajiste ropa vieja para que me cambiara, ¿verdad? –repuso su hijo.

Bella se volvió entonces para mirar a Edward.

–¿Es seguro que esté a solas con estos animales?

–Aún no han mordido a nadie. Y supongo que Anthony está al corriente de sus vacunas, así que los animales están protegidos…

Se quedó boquiabierta.

–Era una broma, Bella.

–Sí, ya me había dado cuenta –repuso.

No le gustaba ser tan seria. Pero, por algún motivo, no parecía ser capaz de evitarlo. Estaba muy tensa en su presencia.

–Bueno, voy a lavarme un poco –le dijo Anthony mientras entraba corriendo a la clínica.

–Usa el jabón antiséptico –le recordó Ángela.

–No es el típico delincuente juvenil –comentó Bella en un tono casi desafiante.

–Nunca pensé que lo fuera –repuso Edward–. Leí el informe judicial, Bella. Es un genio informático. Creo que el juez pretende que Anthony experimente otras cosas para que se decida a utilizar sus habilidades para el bien y no para el mal –le dijo–. Eso también era broma.

–¡Ya lo sé! –replicó ella a la defensiva–. Anthony juega al baloncesto y ha ayudado a Eleazar Hale en el taller desde que nos vinimos a vivir aquí. No está todo el día delante del ordenador.

–¿Y qué has hecho tú desde que te mudaste aquí?

–Me he tomado una especie de año sabático para poner mi casa en orden. No ha sido fácil. Antes trabajaba como agente de viajes –respondió ella.

–Es verdad –murmuró él–. Tu otra casa quedó aplastada por algo, ¿no?

–Sí, le cayó el motor de un avión. Afortunadamente, no se estrelló allí todo el avión.

–Con lo ocupada que has estado, no habrás tenido ocasión de conocer la zona –comentó Edward–. Si quieres, puedo llevarte de paseo un fin de semana de estos.

–Ahora mismo, mi hijo trabaja para ti. Creo que es suficiente interacción –repuso ella mientras se acercaba a la puerta–. ¡Anthony, te espero en el coche!

Se volvió hacia Ángela con una sonrisa sincera.

–Ha sido un placer conocerte, Ángela. Adiós, doctor Cullen –añadió sin mirarlo.

–Prefiero que me llames Edward –repuso él.

Pero ella ya iba hacia el coche y no dijo nada más.

–Mi madre no suele estar de tan mal humor –le explicó Anthony a Edward cuando salió de la clínica–. Aún sigue enfadada por lo que hice. Le prometí que no me iba a meter en problemas y no cumplí mi palabra. Creo que tenía miedo de que terminara en la cárcel. Por cierto, el juez es tu padre, ¿no?

–Así es –repuso Edward.

–Entonces, creo que has salido a tu madre. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Hasta mañana.

–Adiós, Anthony.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Edward miró a Ángela y arqueó una ceja.

–Lo ha hecho bien –le dijo la joven–. Ha aceptado las órdenes sin rechistar y me escucha cuando le hablo. Aunque aún no ha tenido que bañar a los perros… –añadió sonriendo.

–Esa es la prueba definitiva –comentó él–. Todo parece estar muy limpio. Vete ya si quieres.

–Muy bien, hasta el jueves –se despidió Ángela.

Fue a por su mochila y salió por la puerta trasera. Unos momentos más tarde, oyó el motor de su motocicleta.

Cuando entró en la clínica, Bree ya estaba apagando el ordenador. Miró su gran barriga y se estremeció. Llevaba un mes temiendo que se pudiera de parto durante las horas de trabajo.

–Me voy –le anunció Bree mientras iba a la puerta.

–Buenas noches –se despidió él.

–¿Has visto a Beau? –le preguntó Irina al entrar en la sala.

–No, pero ya sabes cómo se pone cuando estamos cerrando la clínica.

–¡Vamos, pequeño monstruo! ¿Dónde estás? –lo llamó Irina.

Beau era un guacamayo rojo con alas de color turquesa y verde. Apareció por el pasillo y fue volando hasta el mostrador. Se detuvo allí e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

–Tigger ya está acostado, Beau –le dijo él.

Le ofreció el brazo y el guacamayo saltó a él. Parecía haber aceptado bien que el gato del que siempre estaba pendiente estuviera ya descansando.

–Magnum –pronunció Beau con su voz ronca.

Era el perro de raza malamute de Edward.

–Está vigilando la clínica, Beau –le contestó él al guacamayo.

–Como si alguien fuera a atreverse a entrar aquí –murmuró Irina mientras miraba a su jefe–. Así que esa era Bella Swan.

–Sí, la madre de Anthony.

–He oído que es una de las pocas mujeres que te ha rechazado –le dijo Irina con una sonrisa–. Y ha vuelto a hacerlo esta noche, ¿verdad?

–Bueno, no le di ninguna razón para rechazarme –se defendió él.

–Me ha gustado.

–¿No querías que te subiera el sueldo? Deberías ser más amable con tu jefe –le advirtió él.

–Ya me subí el sueldo yo misma el mes pasado. Buenas noches, jefe –se despidió Irina.

–Buenas noches, jefe –repitió Beau.

–Sí, claro. Como si estuviera yo a cargo de nada –murmuró Edward.

Antes de cerrar, dio una última vuelta para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. Le impresionó ver que Anthony había enjuagado el cubo y las fregonas que había usado esa tarde. Todo estaba recogido. Tampoco había basura por el suelo y la manguera estaba bien enrollada.

–Me pregunto si mi padre podría extender su castigo seis meses más –murmuró mientras iba a saludar a su perro–. ¡Magnum, en guardia! –le ordenó al Alaska malamute.

Como siempre, el perro siguió mordisqueando el teléfono móvil.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Por una vez, salió de la clínica sin pensar en el trabajo. Bella Swan dominó sus pensamientos mientras iba hacia la pequeña casa que usaba como vivienda. Se echó a reír cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

–Es una pena que mi padre no pueda ordenarle a ella que haga servicios a la comunidad en mi clínica –murmuró riendo.


	4. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer incluso mi amado y adorado Edward si alguien sabe como quitárselo dígamelo y la ayudo. la historia es una adaptación la autora es Linda Randall Wisdom**

**Este captulo es dedicado a Alexandra Stewart por ser mi primer y único comentario hasta ahora, ojala te siga gustando, seleccione la historia con mucho cuidado, jeje**

* * *

Capítulo 2

–¿Cómo le va a Anthony con su servicio comunitario? –le preguntó Rosalie a Bella cuando quedaron para comer una semana después.

Rosalie la había llamado esa mañana y le había dicho que tenía el día libre en el salón de belleza en el que trabajaba. Esperaba que pudieran quedar para comer. A ella siempre le alegraba tener la oportunidad de ver a la que era su mejor amiga y su nueva cuñada.

Siempre había creído que sería perfecta para su hermano Emmett y los había emparejado para que fueran juntos a un viaje. Llevaban varios meses casados y Bella nunca los había visto más felices. Rosalie siempre estaba diciéndole que le iba a devolver el favor encontrando al hombre perfecto para ella, pero hasta ese momento todos sus esfuerzos casamenteros habían fracasado.

–Lo está haciendo muy bien. Va a la clínica, limpia las perreras, baña a los animales y juega con ellos, pero en casa sigue sin acercarse a la caja de arena de Luther –le dijo a su cuñada.

Rosalie se echó a reír.

–Bueno, pero al menos sabe que el gato utiliza una caja de arena. Antes fingía que no sabía que existía. Es un paso en la dirección correcta.

–Supongo que sí –repuso Bella suspirando–. Sigo sin entender por qué hizo lo que hizo. Siempre ha tenido mucha imaginación, pero ya estaba más tranquilo y se portaba muy bien…

–Sí, Emmett me ha contado algunas de las travesuras que hizo cuando era más pequeño.

–A veces llegué a pensar que uno de los dos no iba a sobrevivir –admitió Bella.

–No te preocupes por él. Cometió un error, eso es todo. Es casi un adolescente. No sabes las cosas que hicieron mis hermanos a su edad. Mi madre siempre dice que por culpa de ellos tuvo que empezar a teñirse las canas cuando aún era bastante joven.

–Puede que por eso tenga yo que retocarme tan a menudo los reflejos del pelo –repuso Bella con una sonrisa–. Por cierto, ¿cómo están Emma y Trey?

Eran sus sobrinos, los hijastros de Rosalie.

–Ya están en segundo y les gusta bastante el colegio. Les han puesto en clases diferentes. Suelen hacerlo con los gemelos para darles la oportunidad de ser más individuales. Nos pareció una buena idea. Trey solía depender demasiado de Emma y ahora está mejor.

–Para alguien que no quería tener hijos, te has convertido en una supermamá –comentó Bella–. Aún recuerdo cuánto te enfadaste conmigo cuando te emparejé con Emmett en el viaje.

–Ya. Veo que no vas a dejar que lo olvide.

–Te encantó ese viaje a la isla –le dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

–Es verdad –contestó su amiga–. ¿Te he contado que quiero abrir mi propio salón de belleza en el pueblo? Lo haría con Alice. A mis padres les encantará que nos quedemos todos cerca. Como sabes, somos una familia muy unida. Y, te guste o no, también eres parte de ella.

–Ya me di cuenta el día del juicio de Anthony. Agradecí mucho el apoyo de todos –le confesó Bella.

–Así somos. Fue una sorpresa que le mandaran de castigo trabajar en el refugio. Es curioso que tenga que trabajar para el hombre que has estado evitando durante todos estos últimos meses.

–Así es mi vida.

–Pensé que Edward iba a conseguir por fin su propósito en la fiesta de cumpleaños del abuelo.

–Afortunadamente, el anuncio del compromiso de Jasper y Alice atrajo la atención de todos y dejasteis de mirarnos a nosotros.

Recordaba muy bien esa noche, Edward había estado pendiente de ella en todo momento. Le gustaba el atractivo veterinario, pero tenía que ser cautelosa. Su exmarido también había sido encantador y guapo. Solía mantener las distancias con ese tipo de hombres.

Rosalie la miró con más atención.

–¡Bella! No estarás… ¡Sí! Te has sonrojado –le dijo echándose a reír.

–No es verdad –protestó ella.

–Sí lo es –insistió Rosalie encantada con la situación–. Lo entiendo. Edward es muy guapo.

–Bueno, supongo que sí. Si te gustan los hombres con aspecto de surfistas. Y es un mujeriego. Además, no necesito un hombre en mi vida.

–No, claro –repuso Rosalie mientras le enseñaba la alianza–. Eso decía yo y mira lo que pasó.

O_O_O_ O_O_O_ O_O_O_ O_O_O_ O_O_O_ O_O_O_ O_O_O_ O_O_O_ O_O_O

A Bella no le gustó nada que Rosalie le metiera ideas en la cabeza. Cuando llegó esa tarde a la clínica para recoger a Anthony, estaba más nerviosa de lo habitual. Le daba la impresión de que todas sus amigas estaban tratando de encontrarle marido.

Se armó de valor por si tenía que enfrentarse a Edward. No lo había visto esos últimos días, pero sabía que su suerte cambiaría en el momento más inesperado.

–Mamá, mañana tengo que venir muy temprano –le dijo Anthony en cuanto la vio.

–¿Por qué?

–Mañana celebran en el refugio el Día de las Adopciones. Hay que bañar y cepillar a los perros y a los gatos –le explicó su hijo–. Eric no podrá venir pronto porque tiene un examen. Pensé que a lo mejor podrías venir conmigo y ayudarme. Nos echarás una mano, ¿verdad?

–Anthony me ha dicho que no le importará ayudarnos, señora Swan –le dijo Ángela.

–Por favor, mamá… –le suplicó Anthony.

–De acuerdo. Por esta vez, lo haré.

–Se lo agradezco mucho, señora Swan –le dijo Ángela.

En ese momento, salió el veterinario de la clínica.

–Edward, mi madre ha aceptado ayudarnos mañana –le dijo Anthony a su jefe.

Bella se giró para mirarlo. Llevaba un guacamayo al hombro y lo seguía el perro que había visto el primer día en la sala de espera. Y, como ese día, seguía mordiendo el teléfono móvil.

–Puede que sea una pregunta tonta, pero ¿hay alguna razón por la que este perro tenga un teléfono en la boca? –preguntó Bella mientras señalaba al animal.

–Tiene la esperanza de que lo llame una preciosa collie que tuvimos aquí hace unos meses –repuso Edward totalmente serio.

–Está mejor sin ella. He oído que las perritas collies son caprichosas y muy volubles –repuso ella con la misma rapidez–. No, en serio. ¿Por qué hace eso?

–Encontré a Magnum abandonado en la calle hace ocho meses –le dijo–. El pobre había sido atropellado por un coche y estaba malherido. Me agaché para ayudarlo y puse mi móvil en el suelo. Empezó a sonar y supongo que no le gustó el sonido. Lo mordió y me ha gruñido desde entonces cada vez que trato de recuperarlo. No sé si es que está esperando una llamada o si trata de averiguar cómo usarlo. Ahora hace de perro guardián en la clínica, así que no le viene mal tener el teléfono a mano por si tiene que llamar a la policía.

–Entonces, ¿dejaste que se quedara con tu móvil? –le preguntó atónita.

–¿Has visto esa mandíbula y esos dientes? Seguro que tú también dejarías que se lo quedara.

Bella miró al malamute de nuevo. Calculó que pesaría unos sesenta kilos y era todo músculo.

–Creo que te entiendo.

–Gatito, gatito, gatito –susurró entonces el guacamayo.

Oyó un maullido muy débil y llegó corriendo un gato que fue hasta donde estaba Edward.

–Este es Tigger, el gato de Beau, el guacamayo –le explicó Anthony–. Es muy cariñoso.

–Si prestaras la misma atención a tu propio gato… –le dijo Bella.

–Luther debe de tener como cien años y me odia –replicó su hijo.

–Luther tiene quince años y no te odia, solo es algo arisco –lo corrigió ella.

–Todos los niños deberían tener un perro –intervino Edward.

–Sí, pero yo sería la que tendría que limpiar el jardín si tuviéramos uno –protestó ella–. ¿Qué tal resultan los días que dedicáis a las adopciones? ¿Tienen éxito?

–Sí, bastante –repuso Edward–. Preparamos todo el exterior del refugio para que la gente pueda ver bien a los animales. Tenemos voluntarios para ayudar con los perros y para asistir a la gente que quiera adoptar. Pero siempre necesitamos más personas.

Edward la miraba con la misma expresión que ponía Anthony cuando quería conseguir algo de ella. Y casi siempre lo lograba. Esperaba no tener el mismo problema con ese hombre.

–Ya he dicho que vendré y ayudaré a lavar a los perros. Aunque en realidad todo eso es trabajo de Anthony, no mío –le recordó Bella.

–Les vendrá bien hacer algo juntos.

–Ya hacemos bastantes cosas juntos –repuso ella a la defensiva.

No conseguía estar tranquila cuando estaba con Edward. Fue un alivio cuando por fin se despidieron de todos y salió con Anthony de la clínica.

–Hasta mañana –se despidió Edward de ella.

–Antes de que se me olvide: tenemos que venir a las cinco y media –le dijo Anthony mientras se metían en el coche.

–¿De la mañana? –Se quedó perpleja–. Cariño, tengo otras cualidades, pero no puedo ser una persona civilizada a esas horas.

Se dijo que iba a hacerlo porque se lo había pedido su hijo, no por Edward.

Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que lo había visto. Le había parecido un hombre atractivo. Con su pelo cobrizo, no se parecía físicamente a su exmarido, pero tenía el mismo encanto que Ross solía mostrar continuamente. Suponía que era un hombre que huía del compromiso y que confiaba plenamente en su capacidad para conquistar a las mujeres. Ella tampoco buscaba un hombre permanente en su vida, ni siquiera uno a corto plazo. Desde su divorcio, había cerrado por completo su corazón.

Su exmarido la dejó cuando supo que estaba embarazada. Le dijo que no estaba preparado para ser padre. Su hermano y su primera esposa, Victoria, la ayudaron mucho durante el embarazo y a superar el divorcio. Y ella había hecho lo mismo con Emmett cuando Victoria murió durante el parto, dejándolo solo y con dos gemelos recién nacidos.

Le daba pena que Anthony no tuviera hermanos. Creía que le habría venido muy bien crecer con otros niños y que no habría sido tan dado a travesuras. Aunque, por otro lado, también cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera aliado con sus hermanos para meterse en líos.

O_O_O _O_O_O _O_O_O _O_O_O _O_O_O _O_O _O _O_O_O _O_O_O

–Mamá –la llamó alguien mientras tocaba suavemente su hombro.

–Vete –murmuró ella metiendo la cabeza bajo las sábanas–. Mamá no está.

Anthony levantó la sábana y le llegó un delicioso aroma. Abrió un ojo para ver si era real o estaba soñando. Vio que su hijo le ofrecía una taza de café.

–¿Qué hora es? –le preguntó aún medio dormida.

–Las  
cuatro y media.

Gimió mientras se cubría de nuevo con la manta.

–He cambiado de opinión. De hecho, te dejo que conduzcas tú mismo hasta el refugio.

–Mamá, dijiste que ibas a ayudarnos –le recordó su hijo–. Hay que cumplir las promesas.

Bella se mordió la lengua para no decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Su hijo acababa de recordarle lo que ella siempre le decía. Sacó la mano y tomó la taza de café.

–He puesto la calefacción en el baño para que te duches –le dijo Anthony–. He hecho gofres y huevos revueltos con panceta.

–Pero si odias madrugar tanto como yo.

–Sí, pero tengo que preparar a los perros para el Día de la Adopción.

–Y si no vas, ¿quién sabe lo que te hará ese viejo juez tan gruñón? –repuso ella levantándose.

Vio entonces que Anthony ya se había vestido. Llevaba unos pantalones y una camiseta viejos. Supuso que era el atuendo perfecto para ese día. Tomó otro sorbo de café y le devolvió la taza.

–Por favor, ponme otro café mientras me ducho.

Anthony se fue con la taza sin rechistar. Después de desayunar, se puso a limpiar la cocina sin que ella le tuviera que decir nada. Se dio cuenta entonces de lo importante que era ese día para su hijo. Incluso vio que había cambiado la arena de la caja del gato.

Volvió entonces a su dormitorio. No sabía qué ponerse. Tenía que llevar algo que no le importara ensuciar, pero quería tener buen aspecto si iba a verla Edward. Sin embargo, mientras rebuscaba en su armario, recordó que no estaba interesada en él.

Después de todo, tenía una vida plena y no necesitaba a ningún hombre. Había llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor estar sola que mal acompañada. Sacó del cajón unos pantalones cortos bastante viejos y una camiseta muy grande que se anudó a la cintura.

–Anthony, por favor, pon mi café en un termo –le pidió desde su cuarto–. ¡En un termo grande!

–Ya lo había hecho. No te dejaría salir de casa sin suficiente cafeína en el cuerpo. No te preocupes –repuso Anthony–. ¡Vamos, mamá! Vamos a llegar tarde.

Bella fue corriendo al baño para ponerse un poco de colorete y brillo de labios.

–No quiero asustar a los perros –murmuró para justificar lo que acababa de hacer.

O_O_O _O_O_O _O_O_O _O_O_O _O_O_O _O_O _O _O_O_O _O_O_O

Edward estaba viendo cómo se encontraban los animales que habían permanecido en la clínica durante la noche cuando oyó voces y risas en la zona del refugio.

–Bertie ya está empezando a despertarse –le dijo Irina–. Tiene buen aspecto y también está bien el bulldog. Tú, en cambio, tienes muy mala cara. ¿A qué hora te acostaste?

Edward se estiró y bostezó.

–A ninguna. Me llamaron los Sullivan a las dos de la mañana. Su iguana estaba enferma y me la trajeron poco después.

Irina sacudió la cabeza al oírlo.

–Toma, lo necesitas más que yo –le dijo su ayudante mientras le daba una taza de café.

–Gracias. ¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera para que se rían tanto?

–Son Anthony Swan y su madre –le dijo Irina–. Están tratando de bañar a los perros y estos no se lo están poniendo nada fácil.

–Creo que debería ir a echar un vistazo –repuso Edward levantándose de su silla.

Irina le lanzó una mirada de complicidad.

–Sí, supongo que sí.

Ignoró su mirada y salió por la parte de atrás.

–Cuando Anthony era pequeño, odiaba los baños, ¡pero nunca me lo puso tan difícil como estos chicos! –estaba diciendo Bella entre risas.

Vio que se apartaba apresuradamente de uno de los perros, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para evitar que una cola llena de jabón le diera en la cara. Pero se recuperó pronto y siguió lavándolo.

–Creo que deberías haberte puesto un biquini –comentó Edward.

Al oír su voz, Bella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, olvidando que aún tenía la manguera en la mano. Aunque el agua no tenía mucha presión, le dio de lleno en la cara. Ella abrió la boca atónita y cerró rápidamente el grifo.

–¡No! ¡Lo siento! –se disculpó mientras le entregaba una toalla que estaba demasiado mojada para que le sirviera para secarse.

Pero no dijo nada y se frotó la cara con ella.

–¡Vaya! ¡Me habría encantado hacerle lo mismo! –exclamó Anthony riendo.

–¡No, no lo hagas! ¡Ni se te ocurra! –riñó Bella a su hijo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

–A todos se nos ha pasado por la cabeza alguna vez remojar así al jefe –confesó Ángela–. Siempre se queda dentro de la clínica, limpio y seco, mientras nosotros tenemos que bañar a los perros.

–No te quejes, sé que disfrutas mucho con ellos –le recordó Edward.

Miró entonces a Bella con más atención. La había visto vestida para las fiestas en casa de los Hale y de manera más deportiva cuando recogía a Anthony, pero nunca la había visto así.

Su descolorida camiseta y sus pantalones cortos estaban empapados. Pero incluso con esa ropa y sin maquillaje, estaba muy guapa. Aunque sabía que Bella no querría oír ningún cumplido.

Le encantaba su risa deliciosa y sensual. Había hecho que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

–¿Es aquí donde vendrá la gente a ver a los animales? –le preguntó Bella.

–Tenemos zonas valladas y jaulas para los gatos y los perros. Las colocamos bajo una carpa –le explicó Edward–. Si puedes quedarte, nos vendrá muy bien tener más ayuda.

–Pero no sé nada de perros –repuso Bella.

–Bueno, tienes un gato.

–En realidad, Luther no es un gato. Es una especie de matón muy peludo. Creo que en otra vida fue un asesino a sueldo de la mafia.

–Edward no deja que cualquiera adopte a los animales –comentó Ángela–. Se asegura de que vayan a un buen hogar. Quién sabe, a lo mejor terminas con uno de los perros.

Anthony miró a su madre con ilusión.

–Me encantaría –le dijo.

–Cuando termines tu trabajo aquí dentro de seis meses, estarás harto de perros –repuso Bella.

–¿Tú no tuviste animales cuando eras pequeña? –le preguntó Edward.

–No, mi padre decía que era alérgico a los peces de colores. Mi madre me dijo que mi hermano era mi mascota y a él, que yo era la suya. Tratamos de explicarle que no era lo mismo…

–Bueno, al menos no tuviste que preocuparte por las pulgas –le dijo Edward mientras tomaba una toalla para secar al terrier que acababa de aclarar ella.

–Ni por castrarlo –repuso Bella.

–¡El tío Emmett castrado! –exclamó Anthony riendo.

–No es una palabra que nos guste oír a los chicos –le dijo Edward.

Se quedó mirando cómo secaba Bella al terrier y le decía palabras muy cariñosas para tranquilizarlo. Para una mujer sin experiencia con los perros, lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Parecía estar disfrutando. Bella se echó a reír cuando el perro se puso sobre sus patas traseras y le dio un húmedo beso en la cara.

–¿Quién podría resistirse ante una preciosidad como tú? –le susurró Bella al perro.

–Dale a Bella una camiseta del Día de la Adopción, por favor –le pidió Edward a Ángela.

Y sin decir nada más, volvió a entrar en la clínica. No había podido evitar estremecerse al pensar que Bella pudiera darle a él el mismo tipo de atención que le estaba dando a ese perro. No le importaría que lo besara en la nariz. O en cualquier otra parte del cuerpo…

** O_O_O _O_O_O _O_O_O _O_O_O _O_O_O _O_O _O _O_O_O _O_O_O **

A Bella no se le había pasado por alto cómo la había estado mirando Edward. Casi como miraría un gato a un ratón. Tenía muy claro que estaba interesado.

–Tres horas aquí y ya estoy pensando en metáforas de animales –murmuró.

–¿Metáforas de animales? –repitió Ángela mientras se le acercaba con una camiseta roja en la mano–. Toma, es para ti.

–¡Qué bonita!

Había un corazón negro dibujado en medio de la camiseta y dentro de él estaba el es Edward del día. _Adopta con el corazón,_ ponía en su interior.

–Pero no está el logotipo de la clínica –comentó sorprendida.

–Edward no quiere aprovechar estos días para promocionar la clínica, se trata de encontrar hogares para los animales –le dijo Ángela acariciando al terrier–. Por eso tengo yo en casa dos gatos y una tortuga. Eric tiene dos perros e Irina, tres. Bree, en cambio, ha conseguido resistirse. De momento. Pero no sé cómo puede –agregó besando al terrier en la cabeza–. ¿Verdad, Caramelo?

–Ángela le puso ese nombre porque es un perro muy dulce –le explicó Anthony mientras se ponía una camiseta roja como la de ella.

Bella estaba viendo un lado de su hijo que desconocía. No había tardado nada en convertirse en uno más de ese grupo de personas. Ángela tenía seis años más que él, pero lo trataba como a un igual. Bella sintió un repentino dolor en el pecho. Se dio cuenta de que su bebé se estaba haciendo mayor y se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos. Se giró para ocultarlas.

–Ahora vuelvo –les dijo con un hilo de voz.

–Bella, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Ángela.

–Sí, sí. Es que creo que soy alérgica a uno de los perros –murmuró ella mientras agarraba su bolso e iba hacia el baño más cercano.

Salió de allí pocos minutos después con los ojos secos y ropa limpia. Se había puesto la camiseta roja del refugio y un pantalón negro que había llevado. Fue hasta la puerta de salida con la cabeza baja, pero se dio de bruces con Edward sin poder evitarlo. Y se habría caído al suelo si él no la hubiera agarrado por los brazos.

–Lo siento –le dijo ella tratando de dar un paso atrás.

Pero Edward no la soltó.

–¿Estás bien?

–Tienes un pecho muy duro –repuso ella sin pensar.

Vio que el comentario le hacía gracia a Edward. Estaba tan cerca que no pudo evitar fijarse en sus ojos. Eran marrones y tenían puntos dorados. Como los ojos de un gato. No sabía qué le estaba pasando, no podía dejar de pensar en metáforas de animales.

–Bella.

Se dio cuenta por su tono de que Edward debía de haber dicho su nombre más de una vez, pero ella no lo había escuchado.

–Lo siento. No estoy acostumbrada a que me saquen de la cama antes del amanecer.

Edward sonrió.

–No te gusta madrugar, ¿no?

–No, suelo necesitar cuatro o cinco tazas de café para ponerme en marcha.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa lenta y muy peligrosa. Le costó mantener la calma.

–Lo tendré en cuenta.

Y se alejó de allí antes de que pudiera pedirle que le aclarara lo que acababa de decir. Decidió poco después que era mejor no saberlo.

* * *

**Y creo que será el ultimo capitulo del día, bueno ¿tal vez?**


	5. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer incluso mi amado y adorado Edward si alguien sabe como quitárselo dígamelo y la ayudo. la historia es una adaptación la autora es Linda Randall Wisdom**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Bella no podía pensar con tanto ruido. Los perros ladraban y los gatos maullaban sin cesar.

–¿Siempre son así de ruidosos y caóticos estos días?

Ángela le estaba mostrando a una familia lo cariñosa que era la perrita Joey.

–Sí –repuso–. Estos días son una locura. Supongo que por eso Edward solo organiza una de estas jornadas al mes. A no ser que tengamos demasiados animales.

–Perdona, ¿eres una de las voluntarias? –le preguntó a Bella una mujer con un perro en brazos.

–Sí, así es. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

–Toma, adopta a este –repuso entregándole al perro.

–Pero…

Bella miró al pequeño. Era blanco y negro y la miraba con sus grandes ojos. Tenía orejas puntiagudas, una blanca y otra negra. Una de las manchas, de color negro, le cubría un ojo como si llevara un parche pirata. Pensó en los perros que había bañado esa mañana.

–Lo siento, pero no recuerdo haber visto a este perro entre…

–¡No! No voy a adoptarlo –la interrumpió la mujer–. Te lo estoy dando para que se lo des a alguien que quiera adoptarlo.

Bella no entendía nada. Suspiró aliviada cuando vio que Edward se les acercaba.

–Pero no creo que… –comenzó Bella.

–Hola, señora Crenshaw, me alegra verla por aquí –le dijo Edward cuando llegó a su lado.

La mujer se volvió hacia él y le entregó un sobre.

–Hola, Edward. Como le estaba explicando a tu ayudante, quiero encontrar un hogar para este perro.

–¿Qué le pasa al perro? –preguntó Bella sin soltar al inquieto cachorro.

–¿No lo ves? Parece una colcha hecha de retales. Mi casa está decorada siguiendo un estilo francés. Nada que ver con el provincial ni el moderno.

Edward sonrió cuando el cachorro lo miró y lamió sus dedos.

–A mí me parece un terrier muy sano.

–Y lo es. Pero es que Harry ha vuelto a equivocarse. Le pasó igual con el caniche y con el Shih Tzu. ¡Y ese pequinés con esa cara tan extraña! Tú lo entiendes, ¿verdad? –dijo mientras miraba a Bella–. Mi esposo cree que, solo porque vivimos en una zona rural, deberíamos ser más rurales y tener animales en casa, pero no entiende que tiene que ser el tipo de animal correcto.

Bella miró a la mujer de arriba abajo. Como agente de viajes, había tenido que tratar a menudo con mujeres que tenían demasiado tiempo y dinero. Esa mujer era igual.

Sostuvo al cachorro protectoramente contra su pecho.

-¿No se la ha ocurrido la posibilidad de poner un acuario en su casa? –le preguntó Bella.

La mujer la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Un acuario?

–Sí, podría instalar uno de agua salada. No sé si ha estado en el Caribe, pero allí hay cantidad de peces de colores. Supongo que en su casa tendrá un gran salón y que organiza fiestas a menudo. Sería el lugar perfecto para colocar un gran acuario lleno de hermosos peces exóticos.

Notó que había captado toda la atención de la caprichosa mujer.

–Qué interesante… –murmuró la señora.

–He visto algunos peces exóticos preciosos. Y, como el mantenimiento de un acuario no es fácil, lo mejor es contar con un profesional que se encargue de ello.

–Y podría elegir los colores que mejor vayan con mi decoración. Sería mucho más fácil que con un perro –reflexionó la mujer en voz alta.

–Por supuesto.

La señora Crenshaw le dedicó una sonrisa. Parecía complacida con la idea.

–¡Qué sugerencia tan maravillosa! Gracias, querida –le dijo mientras le daba una palmadita en el brazo–. Gracias por todo, Edward. Estoy segura de que encontrarás una casa adecuada para él.

–¡Espere! –gritó Bella al ver que la mujer se iba–. ¿Cómo se llama el perrito?

La señora la miró por encima del hombro.

–No tiene nombre –repuso la mujer mientras corría hacia su Mercedes descapotable.

Bella abrazó al cachorro con más fuerza y acarició su espalda con ternura.

–¿No es la primera vez que lo hace? –le preguntó a Edward.

–No, el caniche no le gustó. El pekinés era feo. El afgano no hacía juego con los muebles. No quería devolver los perros a los criadores, así que me los ha estado trayendo a mí para que los dé en adopción. Tiene un marido que le consiente todos sus caprichos.

Edward acarició la cabeza del cachorro y abrió el sobre que le había dado la mujer. Sacó un cheque y Bella vio que había escrito en él una cantidad muy generosa.

–¿Suele darte dinero cuando te deja un perro?

–Sí, supongo que se siente algo culpable. Gracias a las donaciones de la señora Crenshaw he podido añadir cuatro casetas más para los perros, arreglar el palacio de los gatos y darles a Ángela y a Eric el aumento de sueldo que merecían.

–Sí, pero abandona aquí a sus perros –repuso Bella mientras miraba al cachorro.

El pequeño dormía feliz en sus brazos. No quería soltarlo.

–Bueno, es mejor que los deje aquí que en medio de una carretera –le dijo Edward mientras hacía ademán de quitarle el cachorro de los brazos.

Pero ella se apartó para evitarlo.

–No, está bien. No me molesta –le dijo ella–. Además, está disgustado. Necesita un poco de atención antes de que lo metas en una de esas jaulas.

–Tengo que echarle un vistazo antes de poder darlo en adopción –contestó Edward.

–Quiero adoptarlo.

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que tuviera tiempo para pensarlo. Respiró profundamente y lo miró. Después levantó la vista y repitió las palabras para que Edward entendiera que hablaba en serio.

–Quiero adoptarlo.

Edward se quedó en silencio mientras la miraba fijamente. Ella sintió que no había nadie más en el mundo en ese momento.

–¿Has meditado esa decisión? Me dijiste hace unas horas que no sabes nada de perros.

–No merece que lo abandonen aquí como… –comenzó sin encontrar palabras para expresarse–. Esa mujer lo ha dejado como si estuviera devolviendo a la tienda un vestido.

–Es verdad, la señora Crenshaw no es la mujer más sensata del condado, pero sabe que este cachorro tendrá un buen hogar. Solo espero que la próxima vez no acabe con un gran tanque lleno de peces.

–No creo –repuso ella–. Parece que le hace feliz gastar dinero y ese tanque de agua salada le costará una fortuna. Lo único que quiere es sorprender a sus amigas –añadió–. Bueno, ¿dónde tengo que firmar para hacerme con este pequeño?

–Me pasaré mañana por la casa de la señora Crenshaw para que me dé la documentación del perro –le dijo–. También puedo darte comida para cachorros para que te lleves a casa.

–Estupendo. Y, en cuanto salgamos de aquí, nos vamos de compras a la tienda de mascotas –le susurró ella al cachorro.

–No dejas de sorprenderme –comentó Edward.

Antes de que ella pudiera responderle, Eric lo llamó y tuvo que irse rápidamente.

Bella miró al cachorro. Había abierto un ojo y estaba bostezando.

–Me pregunto qué hará Luther cuando te vea –murmuró.

–Hola, mamá. ¡Qué perro tan bonito! –le dijo Anthony yendo hacia ella.

Vio que fruncía el ceño mientras lo miraba fijamente.

–¿De dónde ha salido?

–Siempre me dices que deberíamos tener un perro. Te presento a Dominó, se viene a casa con nosotros –le dijo a su hijo sin poder evitar echarse a reír al ver la sorpresa en su rostro–. Cuando salgamos de aquí, tendremos que ir a hacer algunas compras.

Anthony sacudió la cabeza mientras se alejaba de allí.

–Yo habría preferido un labrador o a un pastor alemán…

Cuando por fin terminó la jornada de adopciones, Bella estaba agotada. Se sentó en una silla plegable y se quedó un buen rato mirando el suelo. Dominó estaba hecho una bola de pelo en su regazo. Anthony estaba sentado en el suelo a su lado.

–No me extraña que solo lo hagan una vez al mes. Se necesita ese tiempo para recuperarse.

–Muchos perros y gatos han encontrado un buen hogar hoy –les dijo Edward–. Quiero darles las gracias a todos por su ayuda.

–Déjate de dar las gracias. ¿No nos vas a dar de comer? –preguntó Eric.

Anthony abrió un ojo al oírlo.

–¿Comida? –murmuró interesado.

–Edward siempre pide unas pizzas después de estos días –le explicó Ángela.

–Sin champiñones, por favor –pidió Anthony.

Bella miró a su hijo.

–Deberíamos irnos –le dijo ella.

–No, quedaos a comer con nosotros –los invitó Edward–. No te urge ir a comprar nada hoy, ya te dije que iba a darte comida para el cachorro.

–Sí, mamá –le dijo Anthony–. Además, esto también es parte de mi servicio a la comunidad.

–¿De verdad intentas convencerme de que comer pizza es parte de tu trabajo?

–Estoy en pleno crecimiento –repuso su hijo.

–¿Qué me vas a contar que yo no sepa? –dijo Bella mientras miraba a Edward–. Puede comerse su peso en pizza –le advirtió.

Edward sonrió y ella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

–Yo también puedo.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

Saciada después de comer un par de trozos de pizza y pan de ajo con queso, Bella volvió a sentarse en la silla y se relajó. El cachorro dormitaba a sus pies.

–A Luther le va a dar un ataque cuando vea al cachorro –le dijo Anthony mientras se dejaba caer a su lado sobre la hierba.

–No le va a gustar, pero lo superará –repuso ella.

–Luther odia a todo el mundo –le dijo su hijo tomando al cachorro y poniéndolo en su regazo. El perro se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y le lamió la cara.

–Muy bien, amigo. Es hora de correr y jugar.

Se levantó de un salto y Dominó lo siguió.

–Un niño y su perro –murmuró Edward observándolos y sentándose al lado de ella.

–Sí… Es una pena que no consiga que trabaje así de duro en casa –comentó Bella.

–Yo también trabajo más fuera que dentro de casa –le confesó Edward.

–¿Siempre quisiste ser veterinario?

–Desde que tenía cinco años y vi a nuestra cocker spaniel con sus cachorros. Tuvo un parto difícil y el veterinario me pareció un ser mágico que consiguió ayudarla. Mi padre siempre quiso que fuera abogado y después juez como él. Nunca me lo ha perdonado.

Bella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras él tomaba otro pedazo de pizza.

–Tengo buena imaginación, pero no consigo verte con traje y corbata, presentando un caso ante el jurado –le confesó ella.

–Yo tampoco puedo imaginarlo.

Magnum se acercó a Edward y le dio con el hocico en el brazo. Después, se sentó a su lado con los ojos fijos en la pizza. El veterinario suspiró y le dio lo que le quedaba.

–Así que de vez en cuando deja el teléfono móvil –comentó Bella mientras el perro mordía de nuevo el teléfono que había dejado en el suelo.

–Solo para comer.

–¿Alguna vez has tenido la tentación de llamarlo y ver qué hace?

Edward sonrió.

–Lo hice una vez. Cuando sonó, Magnum me miró como si supiera que era yo quien estaba tratando de gastarle una broma. Nunca lo he podido recuperar, solo una vez para poder sacar la batería del aparato. Pero así al menos no me muerde los zapatos ni los muebles. Además, es un buen perro guardián.

–Es un perro con mucha suerte.

Bella miró a su hijo. Ángela y él jugaban con el perrito. Dominó no se separaba del chico.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

Edward se quedó mirando el rostro de Bella a la luz del atardecer.

Era la primera vez que la veía completamente relajada. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que le gustaba tanto de ella. Cuando la conoció en casa de los Hale, le pareció una mujer llena de energía. Aunque no era parte de la familia, Lillian y Eleazar la consideraban una más del clan.

Él había ido al colegio con Tyler Hale y sabía con qué facilidad esa familia adoptaba a cualquier amigo de sus hijos.

Ese día, Bella le estaba mostrando su cara más amable y dulce.

–Gracias por tu ayuda –le dijo–. Te metimos en este lío y has sido una valiente. Me gustaría invitarte a cenar para agradecértelo.

–Pero si acabamos de cenar…

–Me refería a una cena que no se sirva en platos de papel y sin perros alrededor. En un sitio algo más elegante.

–¿Cómo? ¿Me estás acaso pidiendo que salga contigo? ¿Otra vez?

–Sí, lo sé. Soy bastante terco. ¿Qué me dices?

–Confíe en mí, doctor Cullen, las mujeres con hijos adolescentes no somos las más adecuadas para este tipo de cosas. Nos preocupa más la vida social de nuestros hijos que la nuestra.

–No me ha parecido que Anthony esté demasiado interesado en el sexo opuesto. Aún no.

Bella miró a Edward como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

–Tú fuiste un adolescente hace algunos años. No me digas que no te interesaban las chicas cuando tenías la edad de Anthony.

–Estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo surf. Quería poner mi clínica veterinaria frente a una playa para poder surfear cuando quisiera.

Pensó en un joven Edward con el torso al descubierto, muy bronceado y con una tabla de surf bajo el brazo. Supuso que habría sido un imán para las chicas.

–¿Y cómo terminaste aquí, sin océano?

–Trabajé durante los veranos en este pueblo mientras estudiaba Veterinaria. Tras licenciarme, conseguí trabajo a tiempo completo y, cuando el doctor Mercer se jubiló, me ofreció quedarme con su clínica. Decidí entonces que podría ir a la playa cuando tuviera tiempo libre.

–¿Ya entonces era también refugio de animales?

–No, eso empezó hace cuatro años, cuando me encontré una camada de gatitos frente a la puerta de la clínica. Alguien los había dejado ahí, en una caja de cartón. Fui capaz de encontrar casas para todos y supongo que se corrió la voz porque no tardé mucho en encontrarme más animales abandonados.

–Un hombre que ayuda a los niños y a los animales. Muchas te considerarían un buen partido –le dijo ella–. ¿Por qué tratas de salir conmigo? ¿No te persiguen las mujeres?

–Puede que me gusten los retos –le dijo Edward mientras trataba de quitarle el móvil a Magnum. El gruñido del perro fue toda la advertencia que necesitó para apartar la mano.

–¿Ves?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

–No se te ha pasado por la cabeza que a lo mejor no me gustas y ya está –respondió ella.

Pero no era verdad. Edward Cullen le interesaba cada día más.

–¿Cómo? Pero si acabas de decirme que soy un buen partido. Soy respetado en mi comunidad, un hombre de negocios con su propia clínica, amable con los niños y los animales… No podrías encontrar nada mejor.

–Lo de los niños es gracias al Tribunal de Menores –le recordó ella apartando la mirada.

–A mi padre se le ocurrió la idea de mandarme a algunos de los chicos para que trabajaran aquí. Afortunadamente, siempre ha salido bien.

Notó que alguien empujaba su brazo y vio que Magnum tenía la vista fija en su plato. O, mejor dicho, en la porción de pizza que había dejado allí.

–Toma –le dijo mientras le daba la comida–. Está muy bien entrenado. ¿Se lo has enseñado tú?

–No, creo que ha sido Magnum el que me adiestró a mí.

–Es increíble que nadie lo reclamara. Es un hermoso animal.

–Algunas personas prefieren a los cachorros. Cuando crecen, se deshacen del perro adulto y empiezan de nuevo –le dijo Edward enfadado–. O terminan siendo una especie de peones en los casos de divorcio.

–Con Luther no tuve ese problema. Yo era la única de los dos que lo quería y conseguí quedarme con él –repuso con algo de dolor en su voz–. Ross y Luther no se llevaban nada bien. Al gato le encantaba destrozar las corbatas favoritas de mi exmarido.

–Parece que te has quedado con el mejor de los dos.

–Sí –le dijo ella mientras se levantaba de su silla–. Bueno, tenemos que irnos. ¡Anthony!

–Antes tengo que guardar a los perros –repuso Anthony.

–No te olvides de llevarte una bolsa de comida para el cachorro –le recordó Edward.

–De acuerdo. Y gracias por la pizza –le dijo ella con una sonrisa–. Y por el perro.

–Lo del perro no tiene nada que ver conmigo. No creo que te lo hubiera podido quitar de los brazos aunque hubiera querido hacerlo.

Se agachó al ver que el cachorro corría hacia ella. Lo abrazó contra su pecho.

–Tienes razón.

Pocos minutos después salió Anthony del refugio con la comida para perros y Edward los acompañó hasta el coche.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

Edward no tardó en quedarse solo. Dio una última vuelta por la clínica y cerró las puertas. Después, fue hasta su vivienda.

La pequeña casa de dos dormitorios era suficiente para él, no necesitaba más. Además, le gustaba vivir cerca de la clínica. Era cómodo para atender las urgencias.

No había esperado que Bella aceptara ayudarlos ese día y también le había sorprendido que se fuera a casa con un cachorro.

Se puso una camiseta y los pantalones del pijama. Después, fue descalzo a la cocina para buscar algo que beber. Solía disfrutar de esas horas de soledad, pero esa noche era diferente. Se sentía algo inquieto y anhelaba tener la compañía de alguien. De alguien muy especial.

Pero esa mujer tenía un hijo y no era el tipo de mujer con la que solía salir.

Bella Swan había conseguido que se sintiera distinto y confuso. Quería conocerla mejor, pero sabía que era complicado. Aunque le había dicho que no estaba interesada en salir con nadie, sabía que si conseguía ir algo más lejos con ella no podría ser solo algo temporal.

* * *

**Chicas buenas noticias encontré el capitulo perdido**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios y sus favoritos, Bienvenidas a las nuevas yeah somos mas cada dia y me siento muy orgullosa**


	6. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer incluso mi amado y adorado Edward si alguien sabe como quitárselo dígamelo y la ayudo. la historia es una adaptación la autora es Linda Randall Wisdom**

**Este capitulo es dedicado a marieisahale**

* * *

Capítulo 4

–¡Esto no es justo, Bree! No puedes tener al bebé ahora. No estamos preparados –gritó Edward al teléfono sin poder contener el pánico que sentía–. Creí que no salías de cuentas hasta dentro de tres semanas.

–Lo siento, Edward. Ya he tenido el bebé –le explicó Bree–. Ya te dije que tenías que buscar una sustituta para que pudiera explicarle lo que tenía que hacer durante mi baja de maternidad.

–Está bien. Llamaré a una empresa de trabajo temporal y tú podrás explicarle lo que necesite saber, ¿no? Todo saldrá bien.

–¡Escúchame bien, Edward! Acabo de tener una niña de cuatro kilos. Deberías darme las gracias por haber tenido el detalle de llamarte para decirte que no voy a trabajar. Te lo pondré fácil, Edward. El libro de citas es sencillo de manejar y todos los archivos e historiales están en orden y al día. Si no consigues una sustituta pronto, Irina te puede ayudar.

–¿Irina en recepción? ¿Estás loca? Sabes que no se le da bien tratar con la gente.

Ella suspiró con frustración.

–Adiós, Edward. Empiezo mi baja ahora mismo. Llama a la empresa de trabajo temporal.

Se quedó mirando el teléfono boquiabierto.

–¡Me ha colgado! –exclamó con incredulidad.

–Se le permite estar de mal humor. Me ha contado que le han tenido que hacer una episiotomía –le dijo Irina–. ¿Quieres que te explique lo que es?

–Soy médico, sé lo que significa –murmuró él–. Irina, me ha dicho que es fácil y…

–¡No! ¡Ni hablar! No voy a trabajar de recepcionista –le aseguró mientras sacaba algo del botiquín–. Cuando acepté este trabajo ya te dije que me negaba a tratar con humanos.

Maldijo entre dientes al oír que entraban dos llamadas.

–No voy a hacerlo –repitió Irina. Edward se dio cuenta de que iba a ser un día muy largo.

**_O_O_O_O_O **

–Vamos, Dominó –le dijo Bella al cachorro para sacarlo del vehículo–. No te preocupes, no te voy a dejar aquí –le aseguró mientras tiraba suavemente de la correa.

Podía haber esperado hasta que tuviera que recoger a Anthony esa tarde, pero se convenció de que había decidido ir porque estaba en la zona.

–Pediremos una cita para que te hagan un chequeo y te pongan las vacunas –le dijo.

Echó un vistazo a la sala de espera y estuvo a punto de irse. Era un caos absoluto. Había varias personas frente al mostrador. Otros llenaban las sillas. Todos parecían de mal humor, como si llevaran mucho tiempo esperando. Y el teléfono no dejaba de sonar.

–¿Podría alguien, cualquiera, responder el maldito teléfono? –gritó Edward con voz atronadora desde la consulta en la parte de atrás de la clínica.

Como nadie le hizo caso, Bella decidió tomar las riendas. Fue al otro lado del mostrador, descolgó el teléfono y apretó el botón con la luz encendida.

–Clínica Veterinaria y Refugio Valley –respondió.

Echó un vistazo a la agenda mientras escuchaba a su interlocutor. Después de hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, le tomó nota para una cita, pero iba a tener que ser ya para el día siguiente.

Le bastó con mirar la agenda para ver que Edward no tenía tiempo libre ese día.

Cuando colgó, miró a su alrededor. Había decenas de personas, perros, gatos e incluso un reptil. Oyó algo tras ella y se giró para ver que se trataba de Magnum.

–Yo contestaré las llamadas a este teléfono –le dijo ella–. Tú solo preocúpate por el tuyo, ¿te parece?

El perro se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo.

Bella volvió a centrarse en la gente y en los animales que llenaban la sala.

–Vamos a ir haciendo esto de manera ordenada, ¿de acuerdo? –anunció ella.

Ató la correa de Dominó a una silla, tomó lápiz y papel y se acercó a la gente.

** _O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O **

–Gracias por su paciencia, Harvey –le dijo Edward al dueño de un perro que había ido a recibir las vacunas de refuerzo–. El bebé de Bree se ha adelantado y hoy estamos desbordados.

–Bueno, después de un poco de caos, las cosas se solucionaron.

–Sí, la verdad es que Irina me ha sorprendido a mí también.

–¿Irina? –repitió Harvey riendo–. Todos nos habríamos ido corriendo si hubieras puesto a Irina al frente. Me refería a esa chica tan guapa que tiene un perrito negro y blanco. Se hizo cargo de todo. Yo que tú, trataba de convencerla para que se quedara. Bueno, doctor, adiós.

Edward salió de la consulta con el ceño fruncido. No sabía a quién se refería Harvey.

–¿No has estado tú contestando el teléfono y organizando a la gente? –le preguntó a Irina.

Ella lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

–¿Cómo? Si no he tenido tiempo para tomarme un respiro. Pensé que lo habías hecho tú.

–No, me han dicho que había una chica organizándolo todo. ¿Cómo está la sala de espera?

–¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Pensé que eras tú el que estaba fuera.

Se quedó pensativo unos segundos. Después, fue a la sala de espera. Lo último que habría esperado era encontrarse a Bella tras el mostrador aceptando un cheque de Harvey.

–¿Ve, doctor? Ha conseguido poner orden aquí en muy poco tiempo –le dijo el hombre a Edward mientras salía de la clínica–. Te conviene una chica así.

Edward miró a su alrededor. La sala de espera estaba vacía.

–¿Qué ha pasado?

–Había un montón de gente bastante enfadada cuando llegué. Miré la agenda y fui haciéndolos pasar a las consultas en orden. El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, así que he tomado nota de la gente y vas a tener toda la semana tan ocupada como hoy. ¿Es que eres el único veterinario de todo el condado? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Bree?

–Que ha tenido una niña de cuatro kilos tres semanas antes de tiempo.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

–Lo entiendo perfectamente –le dijo–. ¿Y por qué no enseñó el trabajo a alguien antes de irse?

–Bueno, hablamos de ello… –repuso él algo inquieto.

–Ya… Ella te decía que tenías que encontrar a alguien antes de su baja y tú fuiste dándole largas, ¿no? –adivinó Bella.

–Algo así.

–No me extraña que pareciera tan cansada estas últimas semanas.

–Vino una sustituta esta mañana –le explicó él–. Pe-ro entró, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se fue después de decirnos que era alérgica a los gatos. El caso es que has hecho un gran trabajo y te lo agradecemos mucho.

Bella lo miró como si ya supiera lo que iba a decirle.

–¿Primero mi hijo y ahora yo? Ni ese juez tan duro que tienes por padre me haría algo así.

–En realidad, lo haría si pudiera, pero yo voy a hacerlo mejor. Porque yo te pagaría –le dijo.

Después, le explicó las condiciones salariales.

–Y además, atención médica gratuita para tu cachorro y tu gato –añadió él.

–Por eso entré, para pedir una cita y que le hagas un chequeo a Dominó. Luther odia a los veterinarios. Es conocido entre tus colegas de profesión como el gato del infierno.

–Los gatos infernales son mi especialidad. Al menos, quédate esta tarde y mañana mismo busco a otra persona.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**_O

Bella pensó en alguna excusa. Podía decirle que tenía que lavarse el pelo o que le había salido un viaje inesperado a otro país, pero no se le ocurrió nada convincente. Además, llevaba algún tiempo sintiéndose algo inquieta. Llevaba meses muy ocupada con la mudanza y la casa, pero empezaba a aburrirse, tenía demasiado tiempo en sus manos.

No había planeado regresar a su trabajo como agente de viajes y pensó que quizás ese trabajo en la clínica fuera justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

–Y Dominó puede estar aquí contigo –añadió Edward para convencerla.

–Estás desesperado, ¿verdad? –le dijo sin poder resistirse a torturarlo un poco.

–Muy desesperado.

–¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar de baja?

–Unos cuantos meses.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

–Está bien, te ayudaré durante algún tiempo, pero tendré que salir a mediodía para ir a recoger a Anthony al colegio.

–No hay problema, la clínica cierra de doce a dos. Si alguien llama entonces, puede dejar un mensaje en el contestador. Solo avísame cuando tengas que irte –le dijo Edward mientras miraba al cachorro–. ¿Qué tal con él?

–Luther le hizo saber enseguida que él era el jefe. No quería dormir en una caja, así que le dejé dormir conmigo –repuso ella tomando al perro en sus brazos–. Sé que lo estoy mimando y que no es buena idea, pero Dominó es tan mono y tan cariñoso…

–Tiene suerte –murmuró Edward–. Entonces, ¿se llama Dominó?

–Como es blanco y negro, me pareció apropiado.

Edward miró al terrier y este soltó un ladrido feliz.

–Le echaré un vistazo. Pero, conociendo a la señora Crenshaw, seguro que está perfecto.

–Llamó hace un rato, quería comentarte que ya ha encontrado a alguien que le instale el acuario. Me dijo que le encanta la cantidad de colores de los peces tropicales –le comentó sin poder contener la risa–. Y yo le conté que he adoptado al cachorro. Se pasará esta tarde para traerme todas sus cosas.

–Seguro que tiene un ropero completo y todo tipo de accesorios –repuso Edward mientras tomaba al perro de sus brazos–. No tendrás que comprarle nada más.

Sus dedos se rozaron cuando lo hizo y Bella se quedó sin aliento. Se recordó entonces que los hombres rubios y atractivos como Edward eran peligrosos, al menos para ella.

Pero, por otro lado, era un hombre que amaba a los animales y se llevaba bien con los niños. Creía que no podía ser tan malo. Había visto que trataba a Anthony como a una persona de verdad, no como si fuera un chico ignorante e inexperto. Se tomaba su vocación muy en serio porque realmente le preocupaban los animales que tenía a su cuidado. Lo miró a los ojos.

–Cinco minutos después de conocerme, ya me pediste que saliera contigo. ¿Por qué? –le preguntó ella en voz baja.

–¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Eres una mujer soltera y preciosa.

Se sintió algo decepcionada con la respuesta.

–Entonces, fue un acto reflejo, ¿no? –repuso ella mientras recogía su bolso–. Bueno, volveré poco antes de las dos.

Edward se quedó perplejo y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Cómo? ¿Aceptas el trabajo? –le preguntó.

Bella fue hacia la puerta. Después de tres pasos, se detuvo y se volvió.

–No me harás ponerme un uniforme con dibujos de perritos y gatitos, ¿no?

–Solo si quieres –repuso con una sonrisa.

–No, mejor no –le dijo Bella saliendo de la clínica.

Un minuto más tarde, oyó el motor de su coche.

–Así que se queda –comentó Irina al entrar en la sala de espera.

Edward se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

–Sí.

–Estupendo. Te vendrá bien tener a Bella Swan por aquí. Está claro que te gusta mucho.

–¡Eso no es verdad! –protestó él.

Ella se echó a reír y se fue sin decirle nada más.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O **

–¿Estás trabajando en la clínica? –le preguntó Anthony a su madre como si acabara de escuchar la peor noticia de su vida–. Mamá, no hace falta que me vigiles.

Bella apartó la vista de la carretera un segundo para mirarlo.

–Ya te lo he explicado. Necesitaban a alguien que organizara todo en recepción. ¿Y quién es más organizado que tu madre? Además, será algo temporal.

–No me gusta nada –protestó de nuevo él.

–Prometo no avergonzarte delante de ellos. No les diré que eres mi bebé.

–¡Mamá!

–Qué fácil es engañarte –repuso su madre riendo mientras aparcaba frente a la clínica–. Te prometo que no te abochornaré. De hecho, no le diré a nadie que eres mi hijo.

Anthony abrió la puerta del coche y salió.

–Esto no me gusta nada –murmuró de nuevo.

Fue enfurruñado hasta la puerta trasera. En cuanto entró en el refugio, sonrió satisfecho. Su plan acababa de dar un giro inesperado que no iba a hacer sino mejorar las cosas.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O **

Fue una suerte para Bella que la tarde fuera un poco más tranquila. Así tenía algo de tiempo para familiarizarse con los programas informáticos de la clínica y con los registros de pacientes.

–Muchas gracias –le susurró Irina abrazándola brevemente–. Si no te hubieras quedado, Edward me habría obligado a trabajar aquí y no se me da nada bien tratar con la gente.

Bella se echó a reír al oírlo.

–Sí, por lo que he oído no te gustan los trabajos de cara al público.

–Así es –repuso Irina rascando a Dominó detrás de las orejas–. Es una monada. Los terriers son muy inteligentes. Puede incluso que salga más listo aún que tu hijo.

–Con tal de que recuerde al menos quién lo llevó a su casa –repuso ella–. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando para Edward?

–Algo más de ocho años. La asistente del doctor Mercer era además su esposa, así que Edward tuvo que contratar a alguien cuando el anterior veterinario se jubiló.

–Así que lo asustaste en la entrevista de trabajo y tuvo que contratarte, ¿no?

–Era aún bastante nuevo e inexperto, pero no me costó mucho adiestrarlo para que hiciera las cosas a mi manera –le confesó Irina–. A veces no te lo ponen nada fácil.

–¿No querrás decir que fui yo quien tuvo que adiestrarte para trabajar conmigo?

Esa voz masculina detrás de ellas las sobresaltó a las dos. Se dieron la vuelta y vieron que Edward las miraba desde la puerta. Magnum estaba sentado a su lado.

–El perro te adiestró a ti para que le dejaras quedarse con tu móvil –le dijo Bella a Edward–. Y tienes un loro que piensa que el gato Ginger es su mascota. Menos mal que te adiestró Irina.

–Beau no es un loro, sino un guacamayo –la corrigió Edward.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco al oírlo.

–Y yo que pensaba que te pondrías de mi lado –añadió él suspirando con dramatismo.

–Irina –la llamó Bella antes de que esta se fuera tras Edward–. La agenda no dice qué tipo de animal viene a la consulta, solo el nombre del propietario y el de su mascota. Si se trata de una serpiente o algo así, no tengo que tocarlo, ¿verdad?

–Tratamos a algunas iguanas y también a serpientes, tortugas y galápagos. Pero no te preocupes, lo único que tienes que hacer es decirles a qué sala tienen que pasar.

–Estupendo, eso puedo hacerlo –repuso aliviada.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O **

Fue un alivio para Edward que la tarde fuera mucho más tranquila. Aun así, estuvo bastante ocupado. Casi a la hora de cerrar, salió a la sala de espera. Se encontró a Bella hablando con un enfurruñado Eleazar Hale. Y no tardó en darse cuenta de que no estaba así por ella, sino porque su padre, el juez Carlisle Cullen, estaba sentado en una de las sillas. Maldijo entre dientes al recordar entonces que no le había dicho a Bella que las citas de algunos pacientes era mejor no tenerlas a la misma hora.

–Le diré a Lillian lo de Bree –comentó Eleazar .

–¿Tendré que esperar mucho más, señora Swan? –preguntó entonces Carlisle sin importarle estar interrumpiendo una conversación.

–Hay una persona más antes de usted, juez Cullen –repuso Bella con algo de frialdad.

El juez miró a Eleazar con el ceño fruncido al darse cuenta de quién era el paciente por el que iba a tener que esperar.

–Hola, Eleazar –lo saludó Edward antes de mirar a su padre–. Papá, enseguida te atiendo.

Tomó la carpeta con el nombre de Eleazar y le hizo un gesto para que pasara a la consulta con su pastor alemán.

–Bella me acaba de decir que Bree tuvo ayer a su bebé –le comentó Eleazar –. Y también que va a trabajar aquí durante algún tiempo.

–Sí, así es.

–Has tenido suerte de recibir ayuda tan rápidamente.

–Sí, fue ella más o menos la que se hizo cargo de las cosas esta misma mañana y se lo agradezco mucho –repuso mientras empezaba a examinar a la perra–. Jasmine, parece que la infección en tu oído está mucho mejor.

–Lillian me ha comentado que Bella ha estado un poco nerviosa desde que terminó con la casa y el jardín. Le ha quedado muy bien, pero esa casa es demasiado grande solo para ella y Anthony.

–¿Qué pasa, Eleazar ? ¿Te has quedado sin hijos que casar?

–No te enfades, pero recuerda que Bella no es una de esas chicas con las que pasar un buen rato y nada más.

–Eso ya lo sé, Eleazar . Además, Bella está aquí para trabajar, solo para eso. No pienso intentar nada con ella. Y si te preocupa su soltería, seguro que puedes encontrar alguien para ella.

–Si no te negaras a volverte a casar, Bella sería perfecta para ti.

–No, gracias. Ya he pasado por ahí y aprendí la lección.

–¿Cómo le ha sentado a Anthony que su madre trabaje aquí?

–¿Cómo te sentirías tú a su edad si tu madre se pusiera a trabajar donde estás tú?

–Lo entiendo perfectamente.

–Le dije a Anthony que no se preocupara, la mantendré ocupada para que no tenga tiempo de vigilarlo –le dijo–. La perra está muy bien, Eleazar .

–¡Qué alivio! –repuso el otro hombre.

Lo acompañó de vuelta a la sala de espera y se acercó al perro de su padre.

–Hola, Carlisle.

El juez se levantó y tiró de la correa de su labrador.

–¿Cómo es que la señora Swan está trabajando aquí? –le preguntó su padre.

–Se hizo cargo de la sala de espera esta mañana, cuando era un caos de pacientes y dueños –repuso ya de vuelta en la consulta–. Habría sido un auténtico desastre si no hubiera tomado las riendas. Bueno, ¿cómo está la artritis de Farley? –le preguntó mientras ponía cuidadosamente al perro sobre la mesa de examen y comenzaba a revisar su cadera.

–Ahora que hace frío, noto que anda peor –le dijo el juez–. ¿Cómo está el chico? ¿Trabaja bien?

–Todo perfecto, ya te lo comentaba en mi último informe. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres hablar con él?

–No, pero no sé si es buena idea que su madre trabaje aquí. Me pareció el día del juicio que tiene una actitud un poco posesiva hacia su hijo. Y eso no es bueno para un adolescente. Necesita modelos positivos en su vida.

–Ya tiene en su vida a los hombres de la familia Hale. Creo que son modelos masculinos bastante positivos para Anthony. Y también tiene a su tío.

–No me fío en absoluto de ese Eleazar Hale –gruñó el juez.

–¡Papá! –protestó él.

Farley se quejó y su padre lo acarició.

–Y si ahora vas a decirme que necesito una mujer en mi vida, yo puedo decirte lo mismo.

–Farley y yo estamos encantados de estar solteros y solos –repuso su padre–. Lo tuyo es diferente. ¿Cómo ves al perro?

–Sigue con la medicación para el dolor. Es una suerte que tu casa sea de una sola planta y no tenga que lidiar con escaleras. Vamos, te ayudaré a meterlo en el coche.

Cuando llegó a la sala de espera, le dijo a Bella que a su padre no tenía que cobrarle nada.

–Señora Swan –se despidió el juez con un gesto.

–Adiós, juez Cullen –repuso ella con la misma formalidad.

Fueron hasta el coche de su padre.

–¿Sigue en pie la cena del viernes?

–Allí estaré –le prometió Edward a su padre.

Se quedó en el aparcamiento hasta que lo vio marchar. Cuando entró de nuevo en la clínica, Bella estaba tratando de convencer a Beau para que entrara en su jaula. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla así.

Anthony oyó el sonido que le avisaba de que había recibido un nuevo correo electrónico. Rápidamente, fue al icono del programa de correo para leerlo.

**_El plan parece estar funcionando bien, pero no podemos bajar la guardia. Necesitan un empujoncito de vez en cuando. Eso depende de ti._**

Anthony sonrió.

–Eso está hecho –susurró mientras eliminaba el e-mail.

* * *

**Me encanta Anthony no se ustedes.**

**Un beso**


	7. capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer incluso mi amado y adorado Edward si alguien sabe como quitárselo dígamelo y la ayudo. la historia es una adaptación la autora es Linda Randall Wisdom**

* * *

Capítulo 5

–No me puedo creer que hayas adoptado un perro –le dijo Lillian a Bella mientras reía.

El cachorro trataba de subirse a su regazo. Al final, se compadeció de él y se agachó para recogerlo. Feliz y satisfecho, le lamió la barbilla a Lillian.

Bella, Anthony y Dominó estaban en casa de los Hale de barbacoa. El cachorro estaba feliz, recibiendo la atención de todos. Al menos hasta que la pequeña de Gail y Tyler, Jennifer, tiró de su cola una tercera vez. Después de aquello, no se movió más de los pies de Bella.

–Pocas veces tomo una decisión tan impulsiva –admitió Bella–. La última que tomé fue cuando decidí juntar a Rosalie y a Emmett en el mismo viaje.

–Y aquello terminó muy bien –le dijo la otra mujer–. Gracias por otros tres hermosos nietos.

Bella sonrió a Lillian al ver que incluía a Anthony entre sus nietos.

–Y luego está lo de tu trabajo en la clínica de Edward… –le dijo Lillian sonriendo–. ¿Te gusta?

–Es muy distinto a lo que hacía antes. No sé qué prefiero, a los humanos o a los animales.

–¿Te refieres a los que visitan la clínica o a los que habitan en ella?

–A todos. Edward tiene un guacamayo que cree que el gato es su mascota y un perro que lleva siempre un teléfono móvil en la boca. Hasta el momento, el paciente más raro que he visto es una caniche que lleva jerséis a juego con su dueña.

Lillian asintió con la cabeza.

–Myra Robinson. La perra también cuenta con preciosas mantitas de ganchillo y botines para mantener sus pies calientes durante el invierno.

–Creo que ha llevado su pasatiempo demasiado lejos –repuso Bella mientras observaba cómo jugaba Anthony al voleibol.

Vio que la camiseta le quedaba corta. Era como si hubiera crecido diez centímetros en una noche.

–Cada vez que nace un bebé en el pueblo, recibe una manta de Myra. Dice que el ganchillo es lo único que puede hacer mientras su marido pesca –le dijo Lillian–. ¿Cómo es Edward de jefe?

–Si ha tomado suficiente café, se puede aguantar –mintió Bella.

«Es cálido, divertido y demasiado tentador», pensó.

–Y yo que pensaba que era encantador…

Bella se dio la vuelta tan rápido al oír esa voz masculina que se habría caído de la silla si Edward no hubiera sostenido rápidamente el respaldo.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó sorprendida.

–Siempre estoy invitado a las barbacoas de los Hale, ¿verdad? –comentó mientras le daba a Lillian un beso en la mejilla.

–Así es. Y deberías venir más a menudo –lo regañó la mujer–. ¿Cómo está tu padre?

Edward miró a su alrededor fingiendo estar aterrado.

–Eres una mujer valiente preguntándome algo así cuando tu marido podría oírte –le dijo.

–Mi marido y su padre son dos viejos tontos que deberían olvidar el pasado de una vez –le explicó Lillian a Bella.

–Pero esa ridícula enemistad nos divierte bastante a los demás –confesó Edward riendo.

–Es una enemistad estúpida. A veces me da la impresión de que siguen en el instituto. Siempre competían en todo y parece que siguen haciéndolo. Carlisle debería haberse dado cuenta ya de que yo no era la mujer adecuada para él. Un día voy a agarrarlos a los dos y obligarlos a que se sienten juntos y hablen –le dijo Lillian.

–¡Eso no me lo pierdo! –exclamó Edward mirando después a Bella–. ¿Cómo es que no estás ahí jugando al voleibol?

–Prefiero mirar. Es más divertido ver cómo sudan y se mueren de calor ellos a tener que estar jugando y acabar acalorada y sudorosa.

No se dio cuenta de lo provocativas que eran sus palabras hasta que las dijo. Vio que Edward la miraba con media sonrisa. No se le había pasado por alto.

–No soy demasiado deportista –agregó para tratar de arreglarlo.

Pero sabía que era demasiado tarde.

–Eso es verdad –repuso Emmett acercándose sin aliento a ellos–. A Bella se le daba fenomenal escaquearse en la clase de gimnasia. Edward, Jasper quiere descansar un rato. ¿Lo sustituyes?

–Claro –repuso Edward mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

Le sonrió y la dejó caer en el regazo de Bella.

–Guárdame esto, ¿de acuerdo? –le pidió mientras se iba con Emmett.

Se le quedó la boca seca al ver su torso. Tenía la piel bronceada y un ligero vello rubio en el pecho. Era musculoso y ancho de hombros. Llevaba los pantalones cortos bastante bajos. No podía dejar de mirarlo.

No era un hombre que se preocupara mucho por su aspecto, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. Supuso que su físico conseguiría atraer a muchas mujeres.

Respiró profundamente. Tenía que controlarse y no hacer ninguna tontería.

Se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin estar con un hombre.

–Dominó, cariño, ven aquí.

Cuando el perro se le acercó, lo levantó y lo colocó en su regazo.

–Siempre dices que no estás interesada, pero tu mirada me dice lo contrario –murmuró Lillian.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –le preguntó Rosalie a su madre mientras se sentaba a su lado.

–¿No deberías estar animando a tu marido? –le dijo Bella a su cuñada.

–¡Buen punto, cariño! –gritó Rosalie mientras aplaudía–. ¡Sigue así!

–Lo intento, amor –repuso Emmett dedicándole una pícara sonrisa.

Rosalie también sonrió. Parecía una mujer feliz y satisfecha.

–Está tan guapo cuando juega…

–Veo que seguís de luna de miel –comentó Bella riendo.

Rosalie la miró y le guiñó un ojo.

–Deberías probarlo –le dijo su cuñada–. Tengo que devolverte el favor que me hiciste. Si Edward  
no es tu tipo, seguro que podemos encontrar a otro que te guste más.

–No, Rosalie, Edward es su tipo –repuso Lillian–. Pero se niega a admitirlo.

Rosalie se dio la vuelta para llamar a sus cuñadas.

–¡Chicas, tenemos algo de lo que cotillear! –les gritó.

Bella miró a Rosalie y después a Lillian. Suspiró y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Ya era bastante difícil sobrevivir a esas dos. No era capaz de enfrentarse a las cinco mujeres Hale y convencerlas de que no quería que la emparejaran.

** O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O **

A Edward le estaba costando concentrarse en el juego cuando tenía a Bella tan cerca.

No podía dejar de mirar sus largas piernas y lo bien que le quedaban esos pantalones cortos. Llevaba las uñas de los pies pintadas de color rosa y un anillo dorado en uno de los dedos.

No sabía de qué estaban hablando las mujeres. Pero, a juzgar por las expresiones con las que la miraban las Hale, supuso que la conversación tenía que ver con Bella y con él.

Gimió de dolor cuando el balón lo golpeó entre los omóplatos.

–¿Estás aquí para jugar o para comerte con los ojos a las mujeres, Cullen? –le preguntó Jeff.

–Están conspirando contra ti, amigo mío –intervino Tyler–. Son un grupo peligroso y se les da muy bien emparejar a la gente. Hasta ahora han conseguido todo lo que se han propuesto.

–Entonces, ya es hora de que fracasen –repuso Edward mientras se preparaba para servir.

Golpeó la pelota con más fuerza de la necesaria.

–No hay nada como meterte miedo con una mujer para que juegues mejor –le dijo Jeff.

Edward miró de reojo a las mujeres. Seguían el partido con gran interés.

–Seguro que ya están planeando la boda –le comentó Tyler.

–Pueden planificar todo lo que quieran. Eso no significa que vaya a dejar que nadie me ate –repuso Edward.

Fue entonces cuando recordó que Anthony Swan estaba jugando con ellos y había oído todo lo que había dicho. Se quedó parado mirándolo.

–No te preocupes, Edward –le dijo el muchacho–. Mi madre no está buscando a nadie. Y puede que no seas su tipo.

Todos se echaron a reír. Todos menos Edward.

No podía creer que no fuera su tipo. Estaba acostumbrado a tener éxito con las mujeres. Había salido con muchas. Pero nadie había conseguido aún hacer que volviera a sentar la cabeza.

No podía creer que le hubiera dicho a su hijo que Edward no era su tipo. Aunque él tampoco quisiera tener nada serio con ella, no le gustaba que lo rechazaran.

–Está bien saberlo, porque yo he recuperado el sentido común y he visto que ella tampoco es mi tipo –les dijo Edward en voz alta para que lo oyera Bella.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O **

Cuando Eleazar les anunció que la comida estaba lista, el equipo de Anthony iba ganando.

–A partir de ahora estarás en mi equipo –le dijo Edward al chico–. Tu altura es una ventaja.

–Es listo, guapo y atlético. El chico lo tiene todo –comentó Emmett con orgullo.

Con la intención de recuperar su camiseta, Edward fue hasta donde estaba Bella.

–Siento que hayas perdido –le dijo ella sin reflejar en lo más mínimo lo que decía.

–A veces pasa –repuso él.

Vio que Dominó estaba en el regazo de Bella y encima de su camiseta. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

–Quieres tu camiseta, ¿no? Vamos, cariño –le dijo al cachorro mientras tiraba suavemente de la prenda–. ¡Vaya! ¡Mira lo que ha pasado! ¡Qué cachorro tan travieso! –añadió Bella.

Su camiseta tenía un par de agujeros, pero ella no parecía muy arrepentida.

–Lo siento mucho. Los cachorros suelen morder las cosas. Pero como eres veterinario, ya lo sabías, ¿verdad? –le dijo mientras le entregaba la prenda–. Te compraré otra, no te preocupes.

–No, no te molestes –repuso él–. Me han pasado cosas mucho peores en la clínica.

** O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O **

Edward tomó el vaso de té helado de Bella sin pedirle permiso y bebió casi la mitad de un trago. Después, sonrió a las seis mujeres y se alejó.

–Esto va a ser divertido –murmuró Vanessa mientras las miraba con una sonrisa.

–No quiero salir con Edward –repuso Bella.

Todas la miraron con algo de lástima.

–Lo siento –le dijo Vanessa–. Todas hemos pasado por lo mismo y mira cómo hemos acabado. Pero me ha gustado mucho lo que has hecho con la camiseta de Edward. Ha sido divertido.

–Y pensar que me preocupaba que mis hijos encontraran mujeres que pudieran soportarlos… –les dijo Lillian riendo mientras se levantaba de su silla–. Vamos a sacar el resto de la comida.

Bella debería haber sabido que Edward no iba a permitir que ella lo ignorara.

–Te he traído un par hamburguesas extra por si Dominó tiene hambre –le dijo él mientras se sentaba a su lado y ponía un plato lleno de comida frente a ella.

–No puedo comerme todo eso –repuso Bella atónita.

–No te preocupes, me terminaré lo que no queráis Dominó y tú –repuso agarrando al cachorro y dejándolo en el suelo–. Lo siento, amigo, luego comes tú.

–Anthony estaba sentado ahí –le dijo ella.

Edward miró por encima del hombro. Anthony estaba sentado a otra mesa con el resto de los jóvenes.

–Bueno, parece que tu bebé te ha abandonado –murmuró Edward–. Estamos los dos solos.

–Me temo que no –intervino Vanessa sentándose frente a ellos.

Después se les unieron Jeff, Gail y Tyler. Y al rato llegaron Alice y Jasper con sus platos.

–No has cambiado nada desde el instituto, Vanessa. Sigues incordiándome –dijo Edward.

Ella sonrió, no parecía ofendida.

–Salimos juntos una vez –le explicó Vanessa a Bella–. Durante algún tiempo, pensé que ya no querría volver a salir con otra mujer después de conocerme a mí.

–Sí, fue una suerte que solo saliéramos una vez –le dijo Edward volviéndose luego para mirar a Jeff–. Deberían canonizarte, amigo. No sé cómo la aguantas.

–Le costó entenderlo algún tiempo, pero después se dio cuenta de que no iba a encontrar a nadie mejor –repuso Jeff sonriendo.

–Más bien al revés –lo corrigió Vanessa.

Siguieron charlando y riendo, pero Bella solo podía pensar en Edward y en que su pierna estaba pegada a la suya. Y no era algo accidental. La miraba con más apetito que el que estaba dedicando a su hamburguesa.

No entendía por qué la afectaba tanto. Había decidido que era mejor no estar con nadie, pero Edward Cullen estaba haciendo que se arrepintiera de esa decisión.

Había aceptado la invitación de Lillian sin imaginarse que Edward también estaría allí. Lamentó no haber pensado en ello y haber bajado la guardia como lo había hecho.

Una parte de ella le decía que estaba imaginándose cosas que no existían. Pero, por otra parte, Edward había estado coqueteando con ella.

Y creía que estaba apretando la pierna contra la suya más de lo necesario. Miró a Vanessa a los ojos. Ella le sonrió como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento.

Bella apartó rápidamente la pierna y la de Edward la siguió de inmediato.

–¿Todo bien, Edward? –le preguntó Vanessa en ese momento fingiendo absoluta inocencia.

El veterinario estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la hamburguesa.

–Sí, estupendo –repuso rápidamente en cuanto tragó la comida.

Los otros hombres lo miraron con compasión, como si se hubieran visto en situaciones parecidas.

** O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O **

Edward miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. Lo que menos le gustó era cómo lo miraban los hombres. Era como si alguien estuviera conspirando contra él.

Lo que no entendía era que ellos también supieran algo que él igAliceba. Se suponía que tenían que estar siempre unidos contra ellas.

Miró luego a las mujeres otra vez. Seguía con la misma sensación. Decidió que estaba siendo paranoico y que, en realidad, él no tenía nada que ver con la sonrisa de satisfacción en los rostros de las mujeres ni con los de compasión en los otros hombres.

Mordió con más fuerza aún su hamburguesa.

Tenía demasiada comida en la boca y temió atragantarse y hacer el ridículo. Pero al final consiguió terminarse la hamburguesa.

No fue hasta entonces cuando fue consciente de que Bella estaba tratando de convencer a todos para que fueran al refugio y adoptaran un perro.

–Creo que necesitáis unos cachorros –le dijo Bella a las tres parejas.

–¿Y tú? –le preguntó Vanessa–. ¿No necesitará tu cachorro un compañero de juegos?

–No, Dominó aún tiene que acostumbrarse a Luther.

–¿No querrás decir que Luther tiene que acostumbrarse a Dominó? –bromeó Vanessa mirando después a Edward–. ¿Has conocido a su gato?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

–No, pero he oído algunas historias.

–Esas historias no le hacen justicia. Ese gato parece el villano de una película de Disney.

Bella salió en defensa de su mascota.

–Si fuera un perro, tendría el equivalente a unos ciento cinco años humanos. ¿No crees que tú también estarías de mal humor a esa edad? No asustes a Edward. A Luther le han estado molestando los oídos y tengo que llevárselo para que lo vea esta semana.

–Usa los guantes más fuertes que tengas –le aconsejó Vanessa.

–Y un chaleco antibalas –intervino Jeff.

A Edward le intrigaba cada vez más ese gato.

–Estoy deseando conocerlo –le dijo a Bella–. Llévalo a la clínica el lunes por la mañana.

Siguieron charlando hasta terminar de cenar. Después, todos ayudaron a recoger bajo la dirección de Vanessa. No permitió que los hombres se escaquearan y les dio bolsas de basura para que colaboraran con la limpieza.

Cuando terminaron, Edward ató la bolsa que había usado y la dejó con el resto de la basura. Vio que Bella estaba mirando a Anthony mientras este iba hacia el garaje con Eleazar .

–Ya es lo bastante mayor como para que no tengas que vigilarlo todo el tiempo –le dijo él.

–Lo sé, pero aún me preocupa.

–¿Por lo que pasó en el colegio?

–Sí. Aunque se ha portado fenomenal desde entonces –le dijo Bella.

–Antes de que te des cuenta, estará en la universidad persiguiendo a las animadoras.

Bella se estremeció.

–No me lo recuerdes.

Oyeron un ladrido. Dominó estaba a los pies de Bella y la miraba con la cabeza ladeada. Se rio y se agachó para tomarlo en brazos. El cachorro le lamió la cara con entusiasmo.

–No sabes lo afortunado que eres –le dijo él al cachorro–. La señora Crenshaw te habría convertido en un perro de diseño y te habría puesto una ropa ridícula.

–¡Pobrecito! –exclamó Bella tomando al perro y acurrucándolo contra sus pechos–. Podrías haber tenido todos esos lujos y, en vez de eso, has acabado durmiendo conmigo.

Edward miró al perro y le dio la impresión de que estaba sonriendo.

–Como he dicho antes, es un perro con suerte –murmuró mientras tomaba otra bolsa de basura y la llevaba al contenedor.

** O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O **

Bella sonrió mientras iba hacia la casa. Lillian y las otras mujeres estaban en la cocina metiendo las sobras de comida en recipientes.

–Se me había olvidado lo divertido que es coquetear –comentó Bella.

–Una vez me dijiste que querías ser más salvaje y mala –le recordó Alice.

–Sí, pero después me acobardé. No me resulto difícil hacerlo cuando estaba con un hombre que era más ratón que león –dijo mientras acariciaba a Dominó–. Edward no busca nada a largo plazo y yo tampoco.

–Eso decíamos todos –le recordó Vanessa–. Al menos, Edward está domesticado. De otro modo, te sugeriría que buscaras a tu siguiente mascota en otro sitio.

–Tal vez sea ese el problema –reflexionó en voz alta Bella–. Si pensáramos en los hombres como pensamos en perros y gatos, nos iría mejor.

–Tienes que rascarles detrás de las orejas, frotarles la barriga… Sí, viene a ser lo mismo –comentó Gail sonriendo.

Todas se rieron. Volvieron después al trabajo y no tardaron en limpiar la cocina. Rosalie se acercó a Bella con dos copas de vino y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera al jardín. Tenía la sensación de que su amiga iba a decirle algo importante lo quisiera ella o no.

Se sentaron a una pequeña mesa redonda a un lado de la casa, lejos de donde estaban los hombres. Vio que estaban relajándose en tumbonas cerca de la piscina.

–Nunca falla. Nosotras fregamos mientras ellos se echan la siesta –murmuró Rosalie.

–Si quieres emparejarme con uno de esos chicos, no te molestes –repuso ella.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza y la miró con gesto serio.

–¿Recuerdas la noche de mi despedida de soltera? –le preguntó Rosalie–. Estábamos tan nerviosas que no podíamos dormir, así que nos fuimos a la playa para ver el amanecer. Te conté cuánto me emocionaba casarme con Emmett. Tú me dijiste que te habías sentido igual antes de tu boda, pero que después fue muy duro cuando el matrimonio fracasó. Me dijiste que Ross no quería ser padre. Recuerdo que te sorprendió no haber visto ese lado de él hasta después de la boda. A mí eso no me preocupaba porque Emmett es muy responsable, me quiere y sé que siempre va a estar ahí para los gemelos y para mí. Siempre dije que no me casaría y he terminado con marido e hijos, pero la verdad es que estoy encantada.

–Y me estás diciendo todo esto porque…

–Porque puedes protestar y decirme lo que quieras, pero ahora te toca a ti. Has tenido cambios tremendos en tu vida durante este último año. Un avión destrozó tu casa, tuviste que mudarte a este pueblo y comenzar una nueva vida. Ahora te toca dar el siguiente paso.

–Si se trata de Edward Cullen…

–Lo he conocido desde siempre. Tu divorcio fue frío, pero civilizado. El de Edward fue muy desagradable –dijo Rosalie–. Ninguno de los dos quiere comprometerse, pero creo que lo que pasa es que tenéis miedo a que os vuelvan a hacer daño. Mi primer matrimonio fue pésimo, Bella, pero el segundo es perfecto. Todos hemos tenido otra oportunidad y ha funcionado.

–¿Y crees que yo voy a tener esa misma suerte? –preguntó sin entender la seguridad de Rosalie.

–Creo que sí. Además, Anthony está creciendo. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando se vaya a la universidad?

–Irme de cruceros, como mis padres.

–Te mareas hasta en un bote de remos, Bella.

–Por eso –repuso–. ¿Cómo quieres que salga con un hombre al que le encanta hacer surf cuando yo no soporto el mar?

Rosalie miró a su alrededor.

–Hace buen tiempo y hay unas olas perfectas en la playa. Pero, ¿dónde está Edward? Aquí. ¿Por qué será? La próxima vez que te invite a salir, di que sí.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hará otra vez cuando siempre lo he rechazado?

–Porque es muy testarudo y siempre consigue lo que se propone.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

–Ya he tenido la mala suerte de que Anthony tenga que trabajar en su clínica. Ahora he aceptado también yo un trabajo allí. Quieres que además salga con él. Me sorprende que no estés ya planeando la boda –le dijo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados–. ¿Sabes qué? A veces casi me siento como si alguien estuviera conspirando contra nosotros.

* * *

**Chicas mil gracias por sus review de verdad me encanta leer todos y cada uno.**


	8. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer incluso mi amado y adorado Edward si alguien sabe como quitárselo dígamelo y la ayudo. la historia es una adaptación la autora es Linda Randall Wisdom**

* * *

Capítulo 6

–Mamá, mamá.

Bella se dio la vuelta y gimió.

–¿Qué? ¿No puedes esperar a mañana?

–No, la verdad es que no –le dijo Anthony sentándose a su lado en la cama.

–¿Qué hora es?

–Poco después de las dos.

Se apartó el pelo de la cara para mirar a su hijo.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Luther está enfermo. Ha vomitado en mi cuarto de baño. Intenté que bebiera agua, pero la ha vomitado también.

Bella se incorporó de mala gana.

–Vamos a ver qué le pasa –repuso poniéndose la bata–. ¿Sigue en tu baño?

Anthony asintió con la cabeza.

–Lo puse en la bañera por si vomitaba otra vez.

De camino hacia allí, oyeron un aullido lastimero.

–Pues sí que debe de estar malo, no parece él –murmuró Bella.

Suspiró al entrar en el baño y ver que Anthony había usado todas las toallas para limpiar el suelo. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su gato, que estaba acurrucado en un rincón de la bañera.

–¡Luther! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has comido algo en mal estado? –le preguntó mientras se agachaba y lo acariciaba muy despacio.

El animal respondió con otro aullido de dolor. Le dio mucha pena verlo así, casi nunca había estado enfermo. Solía decir de él que era demasiado terco para ponerse malo.

–Voy a llamar a Edward –le dijo Anthony.

Vio que su hijo ya tenía el teléfono en la mano.

–Siempre está disponible para las urgencias. ¿Edward? Soy Anthony –le saludó–. ¿Qué? No, mi madre está bien. Se trata de Luther. Está vomitando mucho.

Anthony asintió con la cabeza mientras escuchaba.

–De acuerdo –le dijo.

Después le dio la dirección de su casa y colgó.

–Estará aquí en diez minutos.

–¿Tan rápido? –repuso ella–. No te preocupes, cariño –le dijo al gato al ver que maullaba de nuevo–. El veterinario vendrá pronto y te pondrás bien. Será mejor que termines de limpiar el suelo antes de que llegue Edward.

–¿Yo?

–Si lo haces en la clínica, también lo puedes hacer aquí –repuso ella con firmeza.

Anthony murmuró algo en voz baja, pero la obedeció.

Ella siguió acariciando al gato. No quería sacarlo de allí por si el movimiento hacía que se pusiera peor. Estaba tan absorta hablándole tranquilizadoramente que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado Edward.

–Así que este es el famoso Luther.

Bella se giró para mirarlo. Parecía completamente despierto y alerta a pesar de la hora que era.

Dejó de preocuparse por el gato cuando Edward se agachó a su lado y le habló con calma al animal. Luther lo miró algo asustado, pero permitió que lo tocara.

Lo examinó y le tomó la temperatura. Debía de sentirse muy mal porque dejó que el veterinario le hiciera lo que quisiera.

–¿Ha estado últimamente fuera de casa? –le preguntó Edward.

–Sí, anoche salió un rato. Es bastante casero, pero sí le gusta dar un paseo por la noche.

–Sería un buen aperitivo para un coyote hambriento –comentó Edward.

–Creo que los coyotes le tienen miedo a él –dijo Anthony.

–¿Y sabéis si ha cazado algo?

–Ha dejado algunas lagartijas y un par de ratones frente a la puerta trasera –repuso ella.

-A primera vista, parece que ha comido algo que no le ha sentado bien –les dijo Edward–. A lo mejor, un animal muerto o algo así. He traído un medicamento para calmarle un poco el estómago, aunque lo más seguro es que ya se haya deshecho de lo que le sentó mal.

–¿Qué me vas a contar? –repuso Anthony arrugando la nariz–. He tenido que limpiarlo todo.

–Los gatos suelen ser muy exquisitos con lo que comen, pero a veces tienen tentaciones.

–Sobre todo desde que comencé a darle comida para gatos viejos con sobrepeso –le dijo ella–. No ha estado muy contento conmigo desde entonces.

Edward rebuscó en su maletín y preparó una inyección.

–Esto le dará sueño cuando empiece a hacerle efecto.

–Le prepararé una cama aquí mismo –repuso ella mientras se levantaba y salía del baño.

** O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

–Mi madre estaba muy preocupada por él –le dijo Anthony a Edward cuando se quedaron solos.

–El problema que tienen los animales es que no pueden decirnos dónde les duele –repuso él poniéndole la inyección.

–Le ha alegrado mucho a mi madre que pudieras venir a verlo a estas horas de la noche.

–No hay problema, es mi trabajo –le dijo acariciando al gato.

–Esta es una de las mantas favoritas de Luther –les dijo Bella al entrar en el cuarto de baño.

La dobló varias veces y la colocó en una esquina de la bañera. Edward agarró con cuidado al gato y lo puso sobre su nueva cama.

–¿Qué tal se lleva con Dominó?

–Más o menos. Afortunadamente, Luther está demasiado gordo para perseguirlo y Dominó ya ha aprendido que es mejor no acercarse a él –le dijo Bella.

Edward se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas delante del gato. Bella se apoyó en el borde de la bañera y estiró las piernas frente a ella.

–Luther siempre ha sido el dueño y señor de esta casa. Siempre ha querido que lo veneráramos, incluso cuando era pequeño. Ya entonces tenía una actitud arrogante –le contó Bella riendo.

–¿Y el nombre?

–No sé, me pareció que iba con su carácter.

–Bueno, si no os importa, me vuelvo a la cama –les dijo Anthony desde el pasillo–. Ya he metido las toallas en la lavadora, mamá. Y, sí, he puesto detergente y la he encendido.

–Gracias y buenas noches –respondió ella–. ¡No me puedo creer que sepa cómo encenderla!

–Buenas noches, Anthony –añadió Edward también.

–Me llevo a Dominó conmigo –les dijo Anthony.

Bella se miró de repente las piernas y se quedó boquiabierta.

–¡Dios mío! –murmuró.

Edward la miró con curiosidad.

–¿Qué pasa?

No podía admitir que acababa de ver lo que llevaba puesto, un pijama de franela que Anthony le había regalado la Navidad anterior. Tenía dibujos de galletas de chocolate y vasos de leche. Estaba tan avergonzada que estuvo a punto de darle un ataque de risa.

Pero recordó que no quería que Edward se fijara en ella.

Suponía que además estaría muy despeinada y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

–Estás muy guapa en pijama –le dijo Edward como si acabara de leerle el pensamiento.

–Gracias, pero eso es difícil de creer. ¡Mira qué pijama llevo!

–Es que estabas demasiado preocupada por tu gato para pensar en nada más. No sabes las cosas que he tenido que ver en algunas casas cuando me llaman por las noches.

–¿Camisones de seda y collares de perlas? –repuso ella bromeando–. Pobrecito, todas las mujeres tratan de seducirte.

–Conozco a mujeres demasiado aburridas. Algunas incluso se visten de manera provocativa para llevar a sus animales a la clínica en mitad de la noche.

–Y yo tratando de impresionarte con mi pijama de franela y mis zapatillas de Piolín…

–Porque tú de verdad tenías un animal enfermo en casa. Además, aunque me duela, has sido directa conmigo y sé que no te intereso.

Bella pensó entonces en lo que Rosalie le había dicho la noche anterior.

–Eres un masoquista, ¿no?

–Eso me mantiene humilde.

–Dudo que hayas sido alguna vez un hombre humilde –repuso ella mientras miraba a Luther. Se había quedado dormido panza arriba. Edward también se giró para observarlo.

–Parece que lo peor ya pasó.

–Siento mucho que Anthony te llamara y tuvieras que venir a estas horas, pero gracias.

–Nunca está de más asegurarse de que no es algo más serio. Sobre todo a su edad.

–Es muy selecto con lo que come, aunque de vez en cuando, le da por cazar. Ha estado en el cielo desde que nos vinimos aquí con todos los roedores que encuentra por la zona –le contó ella–. Como te he dicho, te agradezco mucho que vinieras.

–No te preocupes –repuso Edward poniéndose en pie.

Después tomó sus manos para ayudarla a levantarse y no las soltó. Hasta ese momento, le había parecido que el baño de Anthony era grande. Pero con él tan cerca…

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Edward.

–Sí –repuso rápidamente.

Pero no era verdad. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y era muy consciente de su aroma.

Edward se dio la vuelta y metió todas sus cosas en el maletín.

–Te ofrecería un café, pero supongo que a estas horas no necesitas nada que te mantenga despierto –le dijo ella–. Querrás meterte en la cama.

–Gracias, es una oferta tentadora, aunque será mejor que vuelva a casa.

Estaba serio, pero sus ojos le decían que había malinterpretado a propósito sus palabras para hacerle sufrir.

–Te acompaño a la puerta –le dijo Bella rápidamente mientras salía del cuarto de baño.

El todoterreno de Edward estaba aparcado frente a la casa.

–No había visto la casa desde antes de que te mudaras, pero tiene muy buen aspecto.

–Gracias. Ha sido una suerte poder comprarla. Es muy grande y así los dos podemos tener nuestro propio espacio –le dijo ella.

–Es una casa perfecta para una familia –repuso Edward yendo hacia su coche.

–Bueno, gracias de nuevo. Y seguro que Luther también agradece que vinieras.

Edward metió su bolsa en el maletero. Después, cerró de golpe la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

Antes de que Bella pudiera reaccionar, él la tomó en sus brazos. Sus labios se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que se inclinaba para besarla.

No recordaba cuándo la habían besado por última vez, pero sabía que ningún hombre, ni siquiera su exmarido, la había besado de esa manera.

Hacía frío, pero el hombre que la abrazaba desprendía mucho calor y el beso era tan embriagador que no sintió nada más. Se estremeció cuando mordisqueó ligeramente su boca y acarició con la lengua sus labios entreabiertos. Si no la hubiera estado sosteniendo entre sus brazos, se habría caído al suelo desmayada.

No podría haber dicho si llevaban cinco segundos o cinco horas besándose. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y tenía la mente llena de las imágenes más sensuales y prohibidas. Rodeó el cuello de Edward con los brazos y sus cuerpos se amoldaron el uno al otro como si no hubiera siquiera ropa entre ellos.

Bella se olvidó de todo, solo era consciente de las sensaciones que estaba viviendo y de ese hombre. Le daba la impresión de que tenían por delante toda la noche para seguir besándose.

Nunca había pensado que un beso pudiera ser algo tan erótico y se dio cuenta de que ese hombre era especial. Sus besos le hacían pensar en todo tipo de fantasías nocturnas, con sábanas de seda y chocolate. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y mordisqueó su fuerte mandíbula. Le pareció una buena idea y, a juzgar por cómo se endureció aún más el cuerpo de Edward contra el suyo, supo que había sido una idea excelente.

Edward Cullen era delicioso, tanto como para que quisiera devorarlo.

Se sentía como si estuviera flotando. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que Edward la había levantado y sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

Edward se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y la miró fijamente. La luz de la luna brillaba en su rostro y vio que sus ojos estaban cargados de deseo.

–¡Dios mío! –susurró Edward con voz ronca.

–Lo sé… –repuso ella.

Estaba tan aturdida, que le pareció un milagro haber sido capaz de decir algo.

–Tengo que irme –le dijo él de repente.

–¿Por qué? –repuso ella sin aliento.

Le temblaban las rodillas y la tentaba la idea de meterlo de nuevo en casa y llevarlo hasta su dormitorio. Prefería no pensar demasiado porque sabía que había perdido por completo el juicio. Sabía que, si Rosalie y los demás llegaban a descubrir lo que acababa de pasar, empezarían a imprimir las invitaciones de boda.

Edward respiró profundamente y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

–Solo quería darte un beso y conseguir sorprenderte. No esperaba…

Sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada más. O tal vez prefería no decir lo que estaba pensando. La miró a los ojos con una intensidad que la hizo temblar más aún.

–Entra en casa, Bella. Mira a ver qué tal está el gato, comprueba que Anthony ya se ha dormido y vuelve después a la cama. Tú sola. Hazlo antes de que pierda por completo la cabeza y te convenza para que vengas conmigo a mi casa.

Ella levantó desafiante la barbilla.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que podrías convencerme para que fuera?

Edward le demostró que con los gestos decía mucho más que con las palabras. Le dio otro beso apasionado y feroz que consiguió derretirla una vez más. La tomó en brazos y la llevó de vuelta hasta la puerta principal.

–Buenas noches, Bella –le dijo mientras la dejaba de nuevo en el suelo.

Se dio la vuelta y fue a su coche. Cinco segundos después, se alejaba ya por la calle y ella solo podía ver las luces traseras de su todoterreno.

Se tocó suavemente los labios. Todavía sentía en ellos un hormigueo.

–¡Esto sí que es una visita a domicilio! –murmuró.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O **

Edward la había besado apasionadamente la noche anterior, pero ella llevaba todo el día comportándose como si no hubiera pasado nada entre los dos.

Había sido muy duro dejarla en su casa e irse, pero Anthony estaba allí y no le había parecido una buena idea. Además, creía que Bella podía llegar a ser muy peligrosa.

Desde que llegó a la clínica esa mañana hasta que regresó por la tarde con Anthony, lo había tratado como si no fuera nada más que su jefe. Aunque tenía que reconocer que Bella no había dejado de sonreír y que hacía muy bien su trabajo.

Cuando volvió con su hijo por la tarde, Anthony llevaba en la mano la jaula de transporte del gato. Los feroces maullidos que salían de él le dejaron muy claro que se trataba de Luther.

–Me pasé por casa para ver cómo estaba y vi que había vomitado de nuevo –le explicó Bella.

–Tráelo a la consulta, le echaré un vistazo –le dijo él.

–Así que este es el famoso gato del infierno –murmuró Irina–. He oído hablar tanto de él, que estaba deseando conocerlo. ¿Ha estado enfermo todo el fin de semana? –le preguntó a Bella.

–Sí, desde la noche del sábado. Edward se acercó y lo trató.

–¿En serio? –repuso Irina con una pícara sonrisa mientras miraba a Bella y, después, a Edward.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

Bella esperaba no haberse sonrojado al oír lo que Irina estaba insinuando con su tono y sus miradas. Esa mujer le parecía tan observadora como su amiga Rosalie. Había llegado a conocerla bastante bien durante las semanas que llevaba en la clínica y disfrutaba hablando con ella.

–Irina, ve comprobando sus constantes vitales. Ahora vuelvo –le dijo Edward a su ayudante.

–No le gusta que lo examinen –le advirtió Bella a Irina.

–No hay problema. Pronto se dará cuenta de que yo soy aún peor que él.

Irina sacó hábilmente al gato de la jaula. Luther gruñó y trató de arañarla con sus garras.

–Cariño, peores criaturas que tú lo han intentado –le dijo Irina riendo mientras preparaba un termómetro.

–Eso tampoco nos gustaría a nosotros si nos lo hicieran –comentó Edward entrando en la consulta–. Debió de comer algo que no le sentó bien. Espero que no haya vuelto a suceder.

–No ha salido de casa desde entonces y lo hemos estado mimando –le dijo ella.

Luther miró a Edward con cara de pocos amigos y silbó entre dientes.

–Parece un gato sacado de una película de terror –comentó Irina impresionada.

Edward comenzó a examinarlo.

–Vamos a hacerle un análisis de sangre para asegurarnos de que no tenga algún parásito.

Sonó en ese momento el timbre de la puerta principal y Bella salió de la habitación para volver a su trabajo.

** O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

Irina no esperó mucho cuando se quedaron solos.

–A ver si acierto. La besaste, pero no te quedaste a pasar la noche en su casa.

Edward levantó rápidamente la cabeza para mirarla.

–Bella no te mira a la cara cuando te habla. Tú, en cambio, no dejas de intentar atraer su atención de un modo u otro para que lo haga. Si se hubieran acostado, serías tú el que estaría tratando de evitarla. Y deja de esconderte de Anthony, jefe, o se dará cuenta –agregó la joven mientras salía de la consulta.

–Me van a volver loco estas mujeres –murmuró en cuanto se quedó solo con el gato.

Ya había imaginado que ese beso iba a darle problemas. Y no con Bella, sino consigo mismo. Desde su divorcio, había tenido mucho cuidado con las mujeres. No quería que ninguna se hiciera una idea equivocada. No pensaba volver a casarse, no quería nada serio.

Su ex-mujer le había dado una lección que no iba a olvidar nunca. Había creído que era el amor de su vida y no tardó en descubrir que pretendía cambiarlo y adaptarlo a su forma de vida. A él le gustaba la vida tranquila. Ella prefería el bullicio de una gran ciudad.

Seguía sin entender cómo podía haberse sentido atraído por alguien tan distinto a él.

Había pensado que con Bella iba a poder mantener las cosas en un nivel más superfluo, coqueteando con ella y con la esperanza de que quisiera salir con él al menos un par de veces. Además, como no podía ser de otro modo, también quería acostarse con ella.

Pero Bella no se lo había puesto fácil. Le había dejado muy claro que no le interesaba. Había herido su ego, pero seguía persiguiéndola como un tonto.

Todo había cambiado desde que su hijo comenzó a trabajar en el refugio y ella en la clínica.

Era como si el destino les hubiera tendido una trampa para que estuvieran juntos.

* * *

**Que tendrá Luther, y Donde tengo que llamar para conseguir una visita así a domicilio, no se por que me late mano de Anthony en esto.**


	9. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer incluso mi amado y adorado Edward si alguien sabe como quitárselo dígamelo y la ayudo. la historia es una adaptación la autora es Linda Randall Wisdom**

**Este capitulo es con todo mi corazón dedicado a Nadiia16 Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y tomarte un tiempo para enviarme reviews me dio muchísima alegría.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Edward escuchó la voz de Bella en cuanto salió de la consulta.

–Es tan mono que me pasaría abrazada a él todo el día –le estaba diciendo a alguien.

Podía oír otra voz femenina. Pero era demasiado suave para que la pudiera identificar. Fue muy despacio por el pasillo, para ver de quién se trataba.

–Todo esto es nuevo para mí y tengo que admitir que estoy disfrutando mucho –agregó Bella–. Tener ese cuerpo caliente bajo las sábanas en las noches frías es una ventaja.

No entendía nada. Había dado por hecho que Bella no estaba saliendo con nadie, pero acababa de darse cuenta de que había estado muy equivocado.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

Se sobresaltó al oír esa voz y se dio la vuelta. Irina lo miraba con fingida inocencia.

–Un día de estos, te voy a colgar un cascabel del cuello –le susurró enfadado.

Ella simplemente arqueó una ceja e inclinó la cabeza al oír la voz de Bella.

–Los besos pueden ser bastante salvajes –decía la recepcionista–. Pero esa es la mejor parte.

Irina parecía encantada y él fingió que no le importaba en absoluto lo que estaba oyendo.

–¡Pillín! –susurró ella con una sonrisa maliciosa–. ¡Tienes una aventura con una empleada!

–Te equivocas –repuso él con firmeza.

Pero Irina parecía no creérselo.

–Si intentas algo conmigo, atente a las consecuencias –lo amenazó ella antes de seguir su camino por el pasillo hasta la sala de espera.

La siguió hasta allí y, al llegar, se detuvo en seco. Bella estaba apoyada en el mostrador mientras hablaba con Rosalie. El perro de su amiga, Casper, estaba sentado a sus pies.

–No hay nada como uno de estos peludos para calentarte la cama –comentó Rosalie riendo.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Dominó estaba sobre el mostrador y de que él era el supuesto nuevo amante de Bella.

–Se cuela bajo las mantas y duerme a mi lado todas las noches –dijo Bella.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, Irina lo miró de reojo. Después, se dirigió a Rosalie.

–Hola, vamos a echarle un vistazo a Casper. Venid conmigo.

–Las cosas se están poniendo bastante interesantes por aquí, ¿no? –le preguntó Rosalie a Irina.

–Cada vez más –repuso Irina.

–¿Necesitabas algo, Edward? –le preguntó Bella mientras bajaba a Dominó del mostrador.

–Sí.

Cuando Bella se volvió para mirarlo y ver lo que necesitaba, Edward aprovechó para darle un rápido y apasionado beso. Cuando se apartó de ella, vio que parecía algo aturdida.

–¿Quién me iba a decir que escuchar a alguien hablar de cómo duerme acurrucada con su perro podría excitar a un hombre? –murmuró mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de allí.

Irina estaba escribiendo unas notas cuando Edward entró en la consulta.

–Toma –le dijo su ayudante entregándole el historial de Casper–. Voy por agujas hipodérmicas y por las vacunas.

–Gracias –repuso mientras comprobaba sus notas–. ¿Qué tal se lleva Casper con los niños?

–Está encantado, se come todo lo que se les cae al suelo a los niños. Y también odia los guisantes, igual que ellos –le dijo Rosalie riendo–. ¿Cómo te va a ti?

–Muy ocupado, como siempre –repuso concentrándose en el perro.

Después de su boda, Rosalie parecía estar ocupando toda su energía en casar a su amiga Bella.

No quería tener que recordarle que no contara con él. Ya había estado casado y no había sido demasiado feliz. No estaba dispuesto a que le volvieran a hacer daño.

Bella era una tentación muy peligrosa, pero creía que por el momento había sido capaz de no perder del todo la cabeza. Eso era al menos lo que esperaba.

Irina regresó con las agujas hipodérmicas y se concentró en ponerle las vacunas al perro.

–Bueno, ya está, Rosalie –declaró cuando terminó.

–Gracias –repuso con una sonrisa.

Fue hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de llegar y se giró hacia él.

–Por cierto, ese pintalabios rosa le queda muy bien a Bella, pero a ti no te favorece –le comentó con una sonrisa aún mayor–. Adiós, Edward.

Se miró en la superficie metálica del dispensador de toallas de papel y vio que, efectivamente, tenía una mancha de color rosa en el labio. Maldijo entre dientes y se limpió rápidamente. Después, salió de la clínica por la parte de atrás y entró en el refugio. Ángela estaba ocupada metiendo a los gatos en una zona vallada mientras limpiaban sus jaulas.

–¿Dónde está Anthony?

La miró sorprendida por su tono brusco.

–Está fuera, jugando con Jake. Aunque no sé quién estará cansando a quién. El nivel de energía de ese perro es tremendo.

Salió y fue hasta donde estaba Anthony. Observó cómo jugaba con el pastor australiano.

–Parece que habéis congeniado muy bien –comentó Edward.

–Sí, me gusta mucho –repuso el muchacho acercándose a él.

El perro le dio un golpe con el hocico para que siguiera jugando con él.

–¡Qué pesado eres! –le dijo Anthony al perro–. Tanto como mi madre.

–Hablando de tu madre –repuso Edward algo nervioso–. ¿Te molestaría que saliera con ella?

–Bueno, mi madre no suele salir con nadie.

–Ya me lo ha dicho.

–Entonces, ¿ha aceptado salir contigo? –le preguntó el chico sorprendido.

–Todavía no. Pero pensé que a lo mejor consigo que acepte si sabe que la idea no te molesta –admitió–. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia que me pueda servir para conseguirlo?

Anthony consideró su pregunta durante un minuto.

–No le mandes flores ni trates de impresionarla con restaurantes de lujo. Eso no le va. No sé qué decirte, inténtalo de nuevo, pero por mí no te preocupes.

–De acuerdo, gracias.

Satisfecho con la conversación, Edward regresó a la clínica.

–Disculpe, doctor Cullen, ¿ha olvidado que tenía pacientes esperándolo? –le preguntó Irina al verlo entrar–. Esto es una clínica veterinaria, ¿recuerda?

No dejó que sus comentarios lo irritaran.

–Ya me di cuenta cuando oí los ladridos –repuso él yendo hacia su consulta.

–Me alegra ver que ya te has quitado el pintalabios –le dijo Irina.

–Tienes suerte. Porque iba a decirle a todos que era el tuyo –respondió riéndose.

–Pero no habrían tardado en mirar a Bella y darse cuenta de que llevabais el mismo color.

Podía oír desde el pasillo cómo hablaba Bella con Beau. El guacamayo parecía tan cautivado por ella como lo estaba él.

Entró en la consulta sintiéndose más relajado y feliz que nunca. Había besado a Bella Swan dos veces y, cada vez que lo hacía, la deseaba más. Ni siquiera Tanya, su exmujer, lo había afectado tanto tras los primeros besos.

El recuerdo de esos besos con Bella lo mantuvieron de buen humor toda la tarde. No le costó ignorar los comentarios impertinentes de Irina. Por una vez, sentía que tenía las riendas.

Se preguntó qué diría Bella si supiera que su hijo le había dado permiso para salir con ella. Aunque aún tenía que convencerla para que lo hiciera.

Afortunadamente, le gustaban los desafíos.

-0-

La tarde estaba siendo tranquila y Bella pudo ponerse al día con las tareas de limpieza. Ordenó el armario de los materiales y el de la comida. Sabía que alguien la estaba observando.

–¿De verdad crees que puedes convencerme para que te dé lo que quieres? –le preguntó ella–. Puedo ser tan terca como tú.

Continuó con su tarea, pero seguía observándola.

–De acuerdo, pero solo una –dijo suspirando mientras sacaba una galleta para perros de una caja y la lanzaba por encima del hombro.

No tardó en oír el crujido de la galleta entre sus mandíbulas poderosas. Se dio la vuelta, pero para entonces el teléfono móvil volvía a estar en la boca de Magnum y no había ni rastro de la galleta. El perro agachó la cabeza y se alejó.

–Te tiene completamente domesticada –le dijo Edward entrando en la sala de espera.

–Tengo la esperanza de que, si le doy comida, no me mire con ojos tan hambrientos.

–Creo que ese perro se podría comer un Tyrannosaurus Rex y pedir después un postre.

Bella volvió a su sitio tras el mostrador y miró a Edward. Le pareció que estaba algo nervioso.

–¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo esta noche? –le preguntó de repente–. Anthony también está invitado.

–Bueno, me imagino que así no tendría que cocinar…

–No lo he hecho muy bien, ¿verdad? –murmuró Edward con una mueca.

–Lo has hecho mejor otras veces, pero supongo que querías cambiar de táctica, ¿no?

–Sí. ¿Ha funcionado?

–Te advierto que no es demasiado divertido salir conmigo.

–¿Quién ha dicho eso? –le preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

–Tengo malas referencias –le dijo algo más seria.

–Entonces, tienes que salir con gente distinta –le dijo Edward mientras se le acercaba–. Vamos, Bella. Dame una oportunidad.

Se quedó paralizada mirando las motas doradas de sus ojos marrones. Ese hombre era demasiado atractivo y cada vez le costaba más resistirse. Le encantaban las pequeñas arrugas que tenía en el rostro, producidas sin duda por el tiempo que había pasado al sol haciendo surf. Era fuerte, musculoso y tenía una sonrisa peligrosa.

–Yo como de todo y Anthony también, pero no le gusta el sushi –le dijo ella–. Y antes tengo que pasarme por casa para dejar a Dominó y ver cómo está Luther.

–¿Come mejor?

–Solo le doy la comida baja en grasa para gatos mayores. Lo odia, pero sabe que no voy a darle otra cosa.

–¿Qué te parece si os recojo a las siete? –le preguntó Edward.

–De acuerdo.

Él se quedó mirándola unos segundos más y después se marchó.

Bella tenía un nudo en el estómago, como si acabara de saltar al vacío desde una gran altura.

–Es solo una cena y Anthony estará con nosotros –susurró para sí misma.

-0-

–¿Por qué tengo que ir con ustedes? –preguntó Anthony, cuando Bella le habló de la cena.

–Porque te ha invitado y no voy a dejarte solo en casa.

–Soy lo suficientemente mayor para quedarme solo un par de horas. Además, no creo que a Edward le haga gracia que vaya.

–Estás invitado y vas a venir –le dijo con firmeza–. Así que ponte una camisa limpia.

Bella fue a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y se maquilló. No recordaba cuándo había sido su última cita.

–Será una prueba –le dijo a su reflejo en el espejo–. Nunca tuve demasiada suerte con las citas, pero a lo mejor ahora han cambiado las cosas.

Desde su divorcio, no había confiado en ningún hombre. Era más fácil así. No quería que nadie volviera a hacerle daño. Pero tampoco quería ser una de esas madres que se aferraban a sus hijos y no los dejaban ser independientes.

-0-

Anthony estaba frente a la casa cuando llegó Edward en su coche.

–¡Qué chulo! –exclamó el chico al ver el BMW descapotable.

–Tiene mucho menos pelo de perro que mi todoterreno –le confesó Edward.

–No tienes que preocuparte por mí, puedo quedarme en casa –le dijo Anthony.

–Le da miedo que lo avergoncemos de alguna manera –comentó Bella saliendo de la casa.

Edward la miró y se quedó sin respiración. Llevaba una falda corta y se había dejado el pelo suelto. Unos cuantos rizos enmarcaban su cara. Se había maquillado los ojos con una sombra oscura que hacía que destacaran más aún. Y su pintalabios rojo atrajo toda su atención hacia esa boca. Podía imaginarla llevando puesto solo ese lápiz labial. Era una visión deliciosa…

Pero recordó que también estaba el hijo de esa mujer.

–¿Les apetece comida mexicana? –les preguntó para pensar en otra cosa.

–Sí, me encanta –repuso Anthony entusiasmado–. Adoro la comida picante.

–En el Hacienda Inn tienen una salsa lo suficientemente picante como para encender un fuego en tu boca.

–¡Genial! –exclamó Anthony.

–Una cosa buena que tiene es que nunca va a ser el típico adolescente indiferente –dijo Bella.

–Sí, ya me he dado cuenta –repuso Edward.

Tal y como Edward esperaba, a Bella le impresionó el restaurante. Parecía una antigua misión californiana. Les dieron una mesa en un patio rodeado de cactus y exóticas flores.

Anthony comenzó a mojar los nachos en la salsa picante y a comer sin descanso, pero se calmó un poco cuando su madre le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

–Entonces, ni siquiera te pregunto si me puedo tomar un cóctel margarita, ¿no?

–No hasta dentro de ocho años –le dijo ella.

-0-

Bella suspiró aliviada cuando le llevaron su margarita y dio un sorbo. Necesitaba algo que le calmara los nervios. Aunque trataba de convencerse de lo contrario, sabía que Edward era especial. Pocos hombres habrían estado dispuestos a invitar a una cita a su hijo.

Edward Cullen le estaba demostrando que era algo más que un simple mujeriego. Lo miró disimuladamente mientras bebía. Estaba muy guapo esa noche.

Devoraron en pocos minutos el aperitivo de patatas fritas con queso derretido y guacamole que les llevaron. Todo era delicioso.

–Tiene buena pinta –murmuró Edward contemplando las fajitas que había pedido ella.

–¡Ni se te ocurra! –le advirtió Bella.

–No te metas nunca entre mi madre y su comida –le advirtió Anthony mientras trataba de robarle un taquito al veterinario.

–Lo mismo te digo yo –repuso Edward bloqueando el intento del chico–. Si vuelves a hacerlo, te dejo sin postre.

Anthony sonrió y siguió comiendo. Edward no entendía cómo podía engullir tanta comida. Se terminó su burrito de pollo y alguna de sus fajitas.

–Este es mi chico –comentó ella sonriendo–. No sabes cuánto gasto en comida…

–Y yo que pensaba que los perros comían mucho… –le dijo Edward–. ¿Vas a querer postre?

–Sí, por supuesto –le confesó Anthony.

–Pues voy a llevaros a un sitio perfecto para golosos –le dijo Edward.

–Mi madre es muy golosa.

Edward los sorprendió llevándolos a una heladería como las de los años cincuenta. Incluso tenían una gramola de la que salía música rock and roll de esa época.

Anthony vio a unos chicos de su clase y fue a sentarse con ellos.

–Les diremos que te sirvan allí tu helado –le dijo Edward–. Al fin solos –añadió después sonriendo.

Ella miró a su alrededor.

–Luces brillantes, música a tope, niños corriendo por todos lados… No me da la impresión de que estemos muy solos.

–¿Eso te molesta?

–No –se apresuró a decir ella.

Pero era mentira. Edward la había besado dos veces y le habría gustado que volviera a intentarlo, pero sabía que no iba a suceder allí.

No pudo evitar imaginarse de repente a Edward tumbado en el mostrador con bolas de helado a su alrededor, con trocitos de bizcocho y salsa de chocolate caliente por encima… Se le hacía la boca agua.

–¡Hola, Bella! ¿Sigues aquí en la Tierra?

A juzgar por el tono de su voz, supuso que la había llamado más de una vez. Volvió a la realidad de golpe y vio que la camarera estaba de pie junto a su mesa.

–¿Estás lista para pedir? –le preguntó Edward.

–Sí –repuso ella con una pícara sonrisa.

-0-

Edward estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla. Le dio la impresión de que Bella no estaba pensando solo en el postre cuando pidió su helado de chocolate.

No era la primera vez que iba allí con alguna mujer, normalmente para tomar algo después de ver una película, pero ninguna la había excitado tanto como Bella.

Esa mujer hacía que tuviera ideas en la cabeza que no eran apropiadas para un establecimiento familiar como aquel.

Suspiró aliviado cuando les sirvieron los helados. Necesitaba algo frío y dulce en lo que concentrarse.

Vio que a Bella le brillaron los ojos cuando metió la cuchara en el plato y se la llevó a la boca. El sonido que escapó después de sus labios fue casi pecaminoso.

-Es la mejor salsa de chocolate caliente que he probado en mi vida –murmuró mientras lamía el dorso de la cuchara.

Se fijó en su lengua y no le costó trabajo imaginarse que era a él a quien saboreaba.

–Se va a derretir.

Le costó entender el comentario de Bella.

–¿Qué?

–Tu helado –le explicó señalándolo con el dedo–. Cómetelo pronto o se derretirá.

–Mamá, Sean me ha propuesto que me vaya a dormir a su casa –le dijo Anthony apareciendo de repente junto a ellos–. Su madre le ha dado permiso y dice que me puede llevar mañana a casa.

Bella se dio la vuelta y saludó con la mano a la madre de Sean.

–Está bien, de acuerdo –repuso Bella.

–Gracias por la cena, Edward –le dijo Anthony a modo de despedida.

–Bueno, por lo menos ha recordado sus modales sin que tenga que recordárselo yo –dijo ella.

Edward la miró y sonrió.

–Como decía antes, por fin solos…

* * *

**Chicas hermosas y preciosas un capitulo mas subiré uno mas al ratito y hasta ahí, saben que me gusta subir mas pero uso lentes de contacto para la vista y resulta que uno se me rompió en el ojo intentando sacarlo y lo tengo súper irritado, ahorita estoy haciendo un súper esfuerzo, otra cosa Hotmail me anda fallando y no me deja entrar así que en el siguiente contestare a algunas dudas.**

**besos**


	10. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer incluso mi amado y adorado Edward si alguien sabe como quitárselo dígamelo y la ayudo. la historia es una adaptación la autora es Linda Randall Wisdom**

* * *

Capítulo 8

Cuando Edward detuvo el coche frente a la casa de Bella y apagó el motor, pudieron oír los ladridos.

–Dejamos a Dominó en su jaula cuando nos vamos –le explicó Bella–. Más que nada, para protegerlo de Luther.

–¿Qué tal está del estómago? –le preguntó Edward mientras entraban en casa.

–Mejor, pero no ha dejado de cazar. Sigo encontrando algunos roedores frente a la puerta de atrás –le dijo ella abriendo un armario y sacando una botella de vino–. ¿Quieres una copa?

–Por supuesto –repuso Edward mientras tomaba la botella y el sacacorchos–. Deja que la abra yo.

No tardó en abrirla, servir el vino y entregarle una de las copas. Un gemido lastimero les llegó desde la parte de atrás de la casa. Bella se echó a reír.

–Voy a rescatarlo. Es una noche bastante agradable, si quieres podemos sentarnos afuera.

Edward encendió un interruptor junto a la puerta que daba al jardín y se encendieron decenas de luces en una zona cubierta del patio.

Oyó un rugido gutural a su izquierda y supuso que Luther estaría cazando.

Se sentó en un banco acolchado y estiró las piernas frente a él. Era una noche magnífica. Le llegó el aroma fresco de los limoneros y otros frutales que Bella había plantado a lo largo de la parte posterior de la propiedad. Vio que tenía una barbacoa y un cenador con una mesa redonda y dos sillas. A otro lado, vio un molino de viento de unos dos metros de altura. Había también una piscina y, al lado, un jacuzzi.

Pensó que ese sitio era el lugar perfecto para que un hombre se encontrara como en casa y pudiera relajarse. Una vez más, se dio cuenta de que Bella era muy peligrosa.

Volvió la cabeza al oír la puerta corredera tras él.

–Este jardín es perfecto –le comentó.

–¿Verdad? Invita a la relajación. Supongo que por eso paso tanto tiempo aquí.

Dominó corrió hacia él y trató de saltar a su regazo, pero sus piernas eran demasiado cortas. Edward lo recogió, pero el cachorro cambió de opinión y no tardó en irse de un salto.

–Aún tenemos algunos problemas con él en casa. Lo muerde todo –le explicó Bella sentándose a su lado.

No se le pasó por alto que estaba descalza.

–Gracias –le dijo ella cuando Edward le entregó su copa de vino–. Y gracias por la cena.

–De nada –repuso él–. Creo tu gato está acechando a tu perro.

–Sí, suele hacerlo –comentó Bella suspirando–. Luther no entiende que Dominó es demasiado joven para saber lo que es el miedo, pero sigue intentándolo.

Edward se echó a reír.

–¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Anthony interesado en esa chica rubia?

Bella se dio la vuelta tan rápido que casi se le cayó la copa de la mano.

–Esa chica que estaba con los otros chicos en la heladería. Anthony no dejó de mirarla.

Ella lo miró perplejo.

–Es Brooke Taylor, hermana de Sean –le dijo Bella cuando recuperó el habla–. Sean es su mejor amigo. Pero Anthony es demasiado joven para mirar a las chicas.

–Tiene trece años, Bella –repuso él–. Antes de que te des cuenta, saldrá con chicas.

–Le he dicho que no puede salir con ninguna hasta los cuarenta. Además, no está interesado en ellas. No ha querido ir a los bailes que han organizado en el colegio.

–Pues la miraba como si le gustara más que el helado que se estaba comiendo.

Era lo último que quería oír Bella. Aún recordaba las visiones que había tenido en la heladería con Edward cubierto de helado. Le entraron ganas de terminarse el vino de un trago.

–No estoy lista para que salga con chicas –le dijo.

–Tranquila, no creo que esté listo para pedirte que le prestes el coche –bromeó Edward–. Pero me quedó muy claro que miraba a esa chica con mucho interés.

–Supongo que tú lo sabes bien.

–Sí, nos pasa a todos los hombres. De un día para otro, pasamos de pensar que las niñas son horribles a que no están tan mal después de todo.

–Bueno, al menos se trata de Brooke. Es muy dulce y sensata, no como otras chicas de su colegio que visten como si tuvieran treinta años.

–Conociendo a Anthony, si le gusta una chica seguro que no es superficial. Sobre todo si sabe que está trabajando limpiando perreras. No es muy romántico.

Bella se estremeció.

–No puedo pensar en esa palabra en relación a algo que tenga que ver con mi hijo.

–Entonces, ¿qué es lo que imaginas cuando piensas en la palabra «romántico»?

Edward dejó su copa en el suelo. Levantó un pie de Bella y después el otro hasta tenerlos sobre su regazo. Le acarició los dedos y pasó el dedo índice sobre el anillo de oro.

Bella se rio y quiso apartar los pies, pero él no los soltó.

–Tienes cosquillas, ¿eh? –murmuró Edward.

–Sí, no soporto siquiera que me hagan la pedicura.

–¿Dónde más tienes cosquillas, Bella Swan?

–No pienso decírtelo.

Edward le frotó con el pulgar la parte interna del tobillo. Bella no trató de apartarse, pero sintió que su cuerpo estaba en tensión. Estaba deseando descubrir sus zonas más sensibles.

Sin soltarle la pierna, subió la mano hasta la rodilla. Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente la zona sensible en la parte posterior. Notó que Bella contenía el aliento.

–Supongo que aquí no tienes cosquillas –murmuró él sin dejar de mirarla.

–No –susurró ella mirándolo también.

–Ni aquí –le dijo subiendo los dedos unos centímetros más.

Bella no dijo nada, miró sus manos. Tenía una en su muslo y la otra seguía en uno de sus pies.

Edward trató de evaluar su expresión.

Se acercó un poco más a ella, la agarró por la cintura y, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, le dio la vuelta para recostar su espalda contra el torso de él. La envolvió entonces entre sus brazos.

–Así mucho mejor –le dijo en voz baja.

–Sí, es muy agradable –repuso Bella.

–Tienes un jardín estupendo.

–Gracias. Quería tener un buen sitio para que Anthony esté con sus amigos.

–Sí, claro. A los niños les encantan los cenadores y los molinos de viento.

Ella se echó a reír.

–No, esas cosas son para mí, igual que los árboles.

–¿Te gustan los árboles, pero las flores no? –le preguntó Edward.

–Tenía flores, pero Luther se las comía. Al mudarnos, planté un montón de flores. Acabé con la espalda fatal. A la mañana siguiente, Luther ya se había comido más de la mitad. Así que decidí que no iba a tener más flores. De momento, ha respetado los árboles.

–El cenador es un buen detalle.

–¿A que sí? –repuso orgullosa–. Siempre quise uno, pero el jardín de la otra casa no era lo suficientemente grande para ponerlo. Me gustaba la idea de tener un lugar tranquilo para la reflexión. No se puede ver desde aquí, pero hay un banco en la pared interior.

–Debe de ser el sitio perfecto para echarse una siesta.

Había oído que gracias a la indemnización de la compañía aérea y de la venta de la otra casa, Bella había podido pagar esa en efectivo. El colegio de Anthony no era barato. Le habían dicho que había invertido bien su dinero. Y, aunque creía que Anthony podría conseguir alguna beca, estaba seguro de que su madre ya tendría ahorrado gran parte del dinero para la universidad. Aun así, Bella no se comportaba como alguien con mucho dinero.

Él tenía una situación holgada, pero no había podido ahorrar casi nada. El refugio subsistía gracias a las donaciones.

Durante un tiempo, su clínica llegó incluso a correr peligro cuando su exmujer quiso torturarlo un poco más. Le había costado recuperarse. Después de eso, había jurado que no volvería a tener ninguna relación seria.

Pero después de conocer a Bella Swan, empezaba a replantearse muchas cosas. Lo atraía físicamente, pero no era solo eso. Le parecía una persona llena de vitalidad y fuerza.

Esa noche, le bastaba con estar sentado allí con ella para sentirse feliz.

La agarró por la cintura y le dio la vuelta. Ella gritó sorprendida.

–Acabo de darme cuenta de que sería una lástima echar a perder una noche tan bonita.

Bella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿Sí?

–Sí.

La besó entonces. Podía saborear el vino en sus labios mientras exploraba su boca a fondo.

Bella agarró sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio. Él seguía con las manos en su cintura. Ya había descubierto que esa mujer besaba muy bien, así que no tenía prisa y prefería hacer las cosas lentamente. Pero sus labios lo afectaban demasiado y le costaba controlarse.

Bella era una mujer increíble. El tipo de mujer con el que soñaba cualquier hombre. Pero su sueño era muy real, lo tenía en ese instante entre las manos.

Ella susurró su nombre y se relajó contra su torso. Él subió lentamente una mano hasta rozar el encaje de su sujetador.

–¿Adónde vas con esa mano? –susurró Bella riendo.

–No sé… A donde me dejes, supongo.

Bella cerró los ojos un momento, como si estuviera tomando una decisión.

–Puede que tengas suerte.

Edward avanzó un poco más con los dedos, justo por debajo del sujetador hasta rozar la curva de su pecho.

–Tiene usted muy buenas manos, doctor –murmuró Bella mientras le daba besos en la mandíbula.

–Con ellas puedo domar hasta a las fieras más salvajes.

–Pensé que era la música la que domaba a las fieras…

–Es que ni siquiera sé lo que estoy diciendo. Estoy demasiado ocupado pensando si debería atreverme a ir un poco más lejos contigo.

–Deja que te ayude con esas decisiones tan difíciles –le dijo Bella tomando su cara entre las manos y besándolo apasionadamente en los labios.

No tardó en olvidarse de todo. No habría podido ni decirle cómo se llamaba, pero le pareció que Bella mascullaba algo sobre una salsa de chocolate caliente.

No pensaba que ninguna mujer lo hubiera besado como lo estaba besando Bella.

Se deslizó en el banco hasta quedar tumbado sobre los cojines y con el dulce peso de esa mujer sobre él.

Las manos de los dos trazaron curvas y ángulos, las bocas lo hicieron después, deslizándose sobre la piel desnuda hasta descubrir los lugares más sensibles, los que les hacían gemir de placer. La camisa de Edward terminó en el suelo con la blusa de Bella.

–No tienes frío, ¿verdad? –le preguntó él contra el hueco de su garganta.

–No, en absoluto.

Era el lugar perfecto para el romance y la seducción. Sobre sus cabezas tenían la noche estrellada y les llegaba el sonido sensual del agua de la fuente. Pero lo más increíble era la sensación de sus cuerpos, el uno contra el otro.

Tenía su mano sobre el muslo desnudo de Bella cuando se detuvo.

–¿Bella?

–¿Sí? –repuso ella con un gemido.

–Dominó lo muerde todo, ¿no?

Ella apartó un segundo la cabeza, tardó en comprender su pregunta.

–Sí.

–Ya me lo imaginaba. Está comiéndose mi zapato.

Edward gimió cuando Bella se movió sobre su cuerpo para mirar al perro.

–¡Dominó, no! ¡Eso no es tuyo! –le riñó–. Lo siento. Te debo un par de zapatos.

–Es uno de los inconvenientes de tener un perro. Lo muerden todo.

Él empezó a levantarse, pero ella lo evitó. Sacó uno de los cojines de la parte posterior y se lo puso bajo la cabeza.

–Ya está. ¿No es mejor así?

Pero el momento había pasado.

–¿Quién necesita una ducha fría teniendo un perro? –comentó él.

–Lo siento –repuso ella riendo.

La envolvió de nuevo entre sus brazos y suavemente la meció contra su cuerpo.

–Creo que Dominó quería asegurarse de que no fueras demasiado lejos.

–Bueno, mejor el perro que tu hijo.

Bella tomó las copas de vino y le entregó una.

–Por nuestra conciencia –le dijo ella al brindar.

–Ya me vengaré –repuso sonriendo–. Lo haré cuando lo lleves a la clínica para esterilizarlo.

Después, se levantó, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella.

–Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.

Caminaron por la casa a oscuras hasta la puerta principal. Bella encendió la luz de la entrada y lo acompañó hasta su coche.

–Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche –le dijo ella.

–Yo también –repuso sonriendo–. Y me gustaría repetir.

–La próxima vez, no tienes por qué invitar a Anthony.

–De acuerdo –repuso él–. Gracias por darme esta oportunidad.

–Hay algo irresistible en un hombre al que quieren niños y animales por igual. Además, ya había empezado a ablandarme –le confesó ella.

–Sea lo que fuera, me alegro –le dijo él besándola en la nariz–. Buenas noches, preciosa.

–Buenas noches –repuso Bella.

Dio un paso atrás para que entrara en su coche.

–Entra y cierra la puerta –le ordenó él, besándola de nuevo, pero esa vez en los labios.

Bella le sonrió y fue hasta la puerta principal. Se quedó allí, esperando a que se fuera, y esa imagen fue la última que vio en el espejo retrovisor.

–A la mejor debería venir con Magnum la próxima vez. Él podría manejar fácilmente al cachorro y a ese gato diabólico –se dijo.

Tenía la tentación de dar media vuelta y regresar a los brazos de Bella, pero no lo hizo. Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte.

* * *

**Nadiia16:** Nop, la historia no es de mi invención es una adaptación de un libro, esta adaptación es sin fines de lucro . Que bueno que te guste y si Anthony tuviera unos añitos mas me enamoraba de única historia que tengo que es de mi autoría es "cheaters" te invito a leerla

**Mishell cullen:** claro que no las dejare si me encanta estar aquí adaptando, mientras ustedes no me echen aquí me quedo.

**Mia Cullen Cisne**: Jajaja, saco los libros de todas partes en mi computadora tengo 1,151 libros y aumenta cada dia de hecho ya tengo lista la siguiente adaptación.


	11. Capitulo 9 y 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer incluso mi amado y adorado Edward si alguien sabe como quitárselo dígamelo y la ayudo. la historia es una adaptación la autora es Linda Randall Wisdom**

**SORPRESA! doble capitulo, disfrútenlo**

* * *

Capítulo 9

Edward leyó la invitación que le había llegado con cara de pocos amigos. No le apetecía ir a una reunión de antiguos alumnos del instituto. Suspiró y la tiró a la papelera, pero no acertó. Bella, que entraba en ese momento a su pequeña oficina, se agachó y la recogió.

–¡Tu reunión de antiguos alumnos! ¡Qué bien! Vas a ir, ¿verdad?

–Puede que me lo plantee cuando celebren los cincuenta años desde que terminamos el instituto.

Sin soltar la invitación, se sentó en la silla frente a él.

–¿Por qué esperar tanto? Yo fui a una fiesta de mi instituto y me divertí mucho.

–Yo no tengo buenos recuerdos de mis años en secundaria –admitió Edward–. Era un chico solitario que se iba a la playa todos los fines de semana para hacer surf.

–Pero seguro que te apetece ver a algunos compañeros.

–A los que aún son mis amigos, los veo a menudo.

–¿No tienes curiosidad por saber qué tal les va a otros? Te haré una oferta irresistible. Iré contigo –le ofreció Bella–. Me pondré de tiros largos y hablaré con un acento exótico.

–¿Por qué te ofreces a ir conmigo? –repuso sonriendo.

–Es que pasas demasiado tiempo aquí metido, tienes que salir más. No me hagas decírselo a Vanessa. Sabes que ella conseguiría convencerte…

–¿De verdad serías capaz de hacer algo así?

–Sí –repuso Bella con firmeza.

–Vas a tener que llamar a Vanessa, Bella –intervino Irina desde la puerta del despacho–. No va a ir.

Se echó hacia atrás en su sillón y miró a Bella muy pensativo.

–¿Te pondrías un vestido corto y escotado? ¿Con un montón de lentejuelas?

–Haré lo que pueda si con eso consigo que vayas –le prometió Bella.

Irina los miró a los dos con gran interés.

–Yo quiero ver fotos –les pidió.

Edward no le prestó atención. Seguía mirando fijamente a Bella, pero ella no se inmutó.

–¿Por qué estás tratando de organizar mi vida social? –le preguntó.

–No se puede organizar algo que no existe, ya te lo he dicho. Además, será divertido.

–Está bien, iré. Pero solo si te pintas los labios de rojo y te pones zapatos de tacón.

Bella salió de la oficina con la invitación en la mano.

–Llamaré por teléfono para decirles que asistirás, no quiero arriesgarme a que se te olvide.

Irina se echó a reír cuando se quedó a solas con su jefe.

–Me encanta ver cómo te maneja, creo que incluso podría aprender de ella.

–Tú sabes lo suficiente como para asustar a casi todos los solteros de este condado –repuso él.

–¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es un don que tengo –respondió Irina saliendo de allí.

Edward se quedó pensativo, no le hacía gracia ir a esa fiesta. No tenía buenos recuerdos de aquella época. Pero le atraía la idea de entrar con Bella de su brazo. Algo le decía que podría llegar a ser una noche inolvidable.

-0-

–Mamá, ¿es eso lo que te vas a poner?

Bella se volvió hacia su hijo. La miraba horrorizado desde su cama.

–Sí, ¿por qué?

–Bueno, no sueles vestirte así.

Miró su nuevo vestido. Le había costado una fortuna. Era de seda color coral y tenía un escote palabra de honor. Era corto y podía lucir las piernas y la parte de atrás dejaba la espalda al descubierto. Iba a ponerse sandalias de tacón alto.

Rosalie le había hecho un moño esa mañana que reunía sus rizos en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Después del baño, se había aplicado una loción perfumada y con brillo en los hombros y en los brazos que le daba a su piel un tono dorado. Le pareció que iba a estar muy guapa.

Estaba nerviosa. Le hacía mucha ilusión la fiesta de esa noche.

–No pareces una madre –le dijo Anthony sin dejar de mirarla–. No es que no estés guapa, supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a verte tan arreglada.

Lo entendía. Anthony la había visto preparándose para otras citas, pero nunca había derrochado tanto dinero en un vestido como ese. Quería impresionar a Edward.

–Lo siento, cariño, pero a veces a las madres también les gusta estar un poco sexys.

–Ese tipo de comentarios me va a costar una fortuna en psicoanálisis cuando sea mayor.

Bella sonrió, estaba acostumbrada a que su hijo hiciera ese tipo de dramáticas declaraciones.

–¿Tienes la mochila preparada para pasar la noche en casa de Lillian y Eleazar ? –le preguntó.

Anthony asintió con la cabeza, pero seguía mirándola horrorizado.

–Mamá –le dijo después de un rato con algo de incomodidad–. Estás muy guapa.

–Gracias, cariño –repuso mientras terminaba de arreglarse.

Poco después, llegaron Lillian y Eleazar a buscarlo y bajó a saludarlos.

–No tienes que ir temprano a buscarlo –le dijo Lillian–. Ve cuando quieras, tendré gofres listos.

Cuando sonó de nuevo el timbre, abrió Anthony la puerta.

–Hola, señor Swan, estoy aquí para recoger a su madre –le dijo Edward a Anthony con una sonrisa.

–Será mejor que te portes bien con ella –le dijo el chico con gesto serio–. Tengo un perro enorme y feroz.

–Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Pasenlo bien –intervino Eleazar –. Nos llevamos a Anthony.

Los Hale y su hijo se despidieron y salieron a la calle.

–Estás preciosa –le dijo Edward a Bella en cuanto se quedaron solos.

–Gracias –repuso ella tímidamente–. Tú también estás muy guapo.

Siempre le había parecido muy atractivo, pero con ese traje gris oscuro en vez del uniforme que llevaba en la clínica, estaba increíble.

–Bueno, espérame un minuto, ahora vuelvo –le dijo.

Mientras esperaba, Edward miró a su alrededor. Se quedó mirando, fascinado, un pequeño reloj de sobremesa. Tocó ligeramente el péndulo, pero lo hizo con más fuerza de la necesaria y se cayó una de las piezas. Lo arregló rápidamente y suspiró aliviado cuando vio que el péndulo volvía a balancearse.

El salón era muy amplio y, aunque estaba decorado con mucho gusto y era bastante formal, le pareció cómodo. Bella tenía velas aromáticas en la repisa de la chimenea. Estaba admirando uno de sus cuadros cuando oyó un sonido sibilante. Se dio la vuelta.

Luther lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados y la espalda arqueada.

–Tranquilo, Luther –susurró él para tranquilizarlo.

El malhumorado felino lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, dio media vuelta y se fue.

–Veo que Luther ha venido a darte la bienvenida –le dijo Bella entrando en la habitación.

Se había puesto una estola de cachemira de color crema sobre los hombros.

–Creo que me ha maldecido –repuso él.

–Luther no perdona ni olvida –susurró Bella–. Sigue recordando al que lo castró.

–Así somos los hombres –le dijo él mientras salían de la casa.

–Pareces más relajado esta noche de lo que lo has estado toda la semana –le comentó Bella.

–Más bien resignado. Tyler Hale me llamó esta noche para sugerirme que fuéramos todos juntos. Le dije que ya te ibas a asegurar tú de que llegara a la fiesta.

–Puedes empezar buscando a antiguas novias entre los asistentes y ver cómo han cambiado.

–¿Es eso lo que hiciste tú cuando tuviste la fiesta de antiguos alumnos?

–Claro. Un chico que creía que no iba a llegar a nada se hizo multimillonario gracias a una empresa de Internet.

–Ya te conté que yo era solitario y solo quería pasar todo el tiempo posible haciendo surf.

–Entonces, vamos a mostrarle a esas mujeres lo que se perdieron –dijo Bella.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Aún no sabía cómo había conseguido convencerlo para que fuera.

–¿Siempre has sido tan mandona? –le preguntó.

–Así soy. También me gusta organizarlo todo.

–Eso ya lo he visto en la clínica, puedo dar fe de ello.

Encendió el motor e iniciaron el trayecto. Él habría preferido ir antes a cenar a algún restaurante agradable o incluso a bailar después con ella, pero sabía que no iba a poder ser.

–Aún no me puedo creer que quieras ir a esta fiesta –le dijo para ver si a Bella se le ocurría sugerir un cambio de planes.

–Todo el mundo debería asistir al menos a una de estas fiestas.

Edward la miró de reojo.

–Tú eras la chica más popular del instituto, ¿no? ¿También te hicieron reina de baile?

–No, pero quedé finalista. Ganó Evelyne Warner, que tenía más pecho.

–Sí, así son los adolescentes… –comentó él riendo–. La culpa la tiene la testosterona.

–Claro, la misma excusa tenía mi hermano Emmett. ¿Te da pena no haber tenido hermanos?

–Bueno, no. Tyler era mi mejor amigo y casi compartíamos hermanos.

–¿A tu padre no le importaba que pasaras tanto tiempo con la familia Hale?

–No, él solo ha tenido enemistad con Eleazar .

–Entonces, tu padre solía salir con Lillian, pero ella eligió a Eleazar , ¿no?

–Lillian era una chica preciosa –le contó él–. Vi su foto en uno de los anuarios de mi padre.

–Entonces, estaba enamorado de Lillian y ella lo rechazó, ¿no? ¿No sabes nada más?

–No. Y lo poco que sé es por Lillian. Mi padre nunca habla de ello. A lo mejor no le gustaba que estuviera siempre en casa de los Hale. Pero sabía que si me lo prohibía, haría lo contrario. Era bastante rebelde. Además, es juez y tiene que ser justo aunque eso lo mate.

No tardaron mucho en ver la señal que anunciaba la fiesta del instituto Sunset Canyon.

Edward entró al aparcamiento y buscó un sitio para el coche. Cuando entraron, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba tan tenso, incluso logró sonreír con naturalidad mientras se acercaban a la mesa de registro. Creía que todo era gracias a la mujer que caminaba a su lado.

–¡Aquí estás! –le dijo Bella recogiendo una tarjeta de identificación con una foto antigua.

–Ya te dije que entonces era surfista –murmuró él haciendo una mueca al ver la foto–. A mi padre no le hizo gracia que no me cortara el pelo antes de que nos hicieran estas fotografías.

Edward no podía dejar de mirarla. Estaba deseando ver de dónde se iba a colgar Bella su etiqueta identificativa. Sabía que muchos hombres iban a pasarse la noche mirando su escote.

–Bueno, trata de tranquilizarte y disfrutar de esta noche –le dijo Bella en voz baja mientras entraban en el salón de baile–. Nadie te va a morder y, si lo hacen, estás vacunado. No les pasará nada.

–¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy graciosa? –repuso fingiendo estar molesto.

Bella sonrió.

–Mira, ahí están Tyler, Gail, Vanessa y Mike –le dijo, señalando una mesa redonda con ocho sillas colocadas alrededor.

Se saludaron y los hombres dejaron a las tres mujeres solas para ir a por bebidas.

–¿Cómo conseguiste que viniera Edward? –le preguntó Vanessa.

–Lo soborné con mi cuerpo.

Gail y Vanessa se echaron a reír, pero se detuvieron de pronto al pensar que quizás estuviera hablando en serio.

–Le dije que tenía que venir y que yo lo acompañaría y me pondría guapa para que pudiera presumir de acompañante.

Edward, Tyler y Mike volvieron a la mesa con bebidas para todos.

–Algo me dice que han estado conspirando mientras no estábamos –le dijo Edward a los otros dos hombres.

–Eso solo puede traernos problemas –pronosticó Tyler.

–Y solo nos enteraremos de lo que quieran que sepamos –añadió Mike mirando a su esposa.

Vanessa tomó un sorbo de vino y dejó su vaso sobre la mesa.

–Vamos, guapo, quiero bailar –le dijo a Mike mientras se lo llevaba a la pista de baile.

Gail hizo lo mismo con Tyler.

–Señora, ¿le gustaría bailar? –le preguntó Edward a Bella.

–Me encantaría –repuso ella.

Estaban tocando una romántica canción de los Righteous Brothers, Bella fue encantada a los brazos de Edward y comenzaron a bailar lentamente.

–Vamos a ver. Ya te he dicho lo guapa que estás, pero es que además hueles fenomenal.

–Gracias –repuso ella tímidamente.

–¿Cuándo vamos a salir de aquí para que pueda revivir otros episodios de mi adolescencia?

Bella lo miró a los ojos y arqueó una ceja.

–Mi madre me dijo que tuviera cuidado con chicos como tú.

–Eso está bien. Mi padre me advirtió que algún día conocería a una chica que me haría sudar tinta y tú lo has hecho desde el primer día.

Bella le podría haber dicho lo mismo, pero se quedó sin palabras mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Vio una intensidad en su expresión que la dejó sin aliento. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que se había metido en un buen lío.

Pero la idea no le molestaba en absoluto.

* * *

Capítulo 10

Bella estaba en un buen lío y sabía que ese lío tenía nombre y apellido. Siguió bailando agarrada a él mientras se deslizaban lentamente por la pista.

–Tengo una idea –le dijo de repente Edward.

Ella lo miró con suspicacia.

–¿Por qué siento que vas a sugerirme algo peligroso?

Él le dirigió una mirada de inocencia que no consiguió convencerla.

–Conozco un hotel cerca de La Jolla donde miman a sus huéspedes al máximo.

Sabía exactamente en qué estaba pensando. No sabía qué hacer. Anthony y Dominó estaban en casa de los Hale y Luther tenía agua y comida.

–Los miman, ¿eh? –repitió decidida a no ponérselo fácil–. ¿A qué te refieres?

–Tienen servicio de habitaciones veinticuatro horas al día, un balneario propio e incluso pueden darte masajes en tu habitación.

Podía sentir que Edward estaba en tensión esperando su respuesta. Le tentaba la idea de hacerle sudar, pero quería decir que sí y estar a solas con él.

–Prométeme que podré tomarme un buen café por la mañana, no puedo hacer nada sin mi dosis diaria de cafeína –le dijo ella.

Edward le regaló una maravillosa sonrisa.

–A lo mejor si te despierto de otra manera… –le sugirió Edward.

–¿Acaso tenías todo esto planeado?

–No, no había organizado nada, pero puede que se me hubiera pasado ya por la mente. En realidad, no lo tuve claro hasta que te miré hace un momento a los ojos. Fue entonces cuando supe que no quería que esta noche terminara.

–A mí me pasa lo mismo –susurró ella.

–Chicos, la música se ha detenido y la banda ha anunciado que se toma un descanso. ¿De verdad queréis seguir aquí? –les preguntó Tyler acercándose a ellos.

–Edward, acabo de ver a Jessica –le dijo Vanessa.

Eso despertó el interés de Bella. Sobre todo cuando vio la expresión en la cara de Edward.

–Salieron durante unos meses, pero ella lo dejó por un estudiante universitario.

–¿En serio? ¡Y él diciéndome que en el instituto había vivido como un monje! –repuso Bella.

-0-

Edward decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir de allí con Bella e ir directos a su coche.

–¡Edward!

Se dio la vuelta al oír esa voz y se encontró con quien había sido su primer amor. Era demasiado tarde para salir huyendo.

La Jessica Stanley que recordaba había sido una chica alta y atlética con una cara bonita. La mujer que tenía delante en esos momentos era bellísima, parecía casi una modelo de portada.

–Hola, Jessica. Hacía mucho que no te veía –le dijo sonriendo.

Recordó entonces cómo se había sentido en el instituto cuando la miraba. Todo eso había cambiado. A pesar de su belleza, no sentía nada.

–¡Dame un abrazo! –exclamó Jessica envolviéndolo con sus brazos–. Tienes muy buen aspecto. Ya me han dicho que tienes la clínica del doctor Mercer. Siempre supe que te dedicarías a cuidar de los animales, no me sorprende nada que te convirtieras en veterinario.

–¡Ese soy yo! –repuso–. Bella, te presento a Jessica Stanley. Jessica, ella es Bella Swan.

Miró a las dos y le pareció que no había comparación. Aunque Jessica era muy bella, era Bella quien le había robado el corazón. Darse cuenta de lo que sentía fue un golpe para el que no estaba preparado, pero sabía que era verdad, no podía seguir engañándose.

–Voy a pasar un par de semanas en el pueblo, espero poder quedar contigo algún día y que nos pongamos al día –le dijo Jessica con una sonrisa.

–El número de la clínica está en la guía telefónica –repuso él–. Bueno, no quiero ser maleducado, pero es que ya nos íbamos. Me ha alegrado verte de nuevo.

Agarró la mano de Bella y se dirigió a la entrada con ella.

–Muy sutil, Cullen –murmuró Tyler cuando pasaron al lado de las otras dos parejas.

–¿Qué haces? Pareces un hombre de las cavernas arrastrándome así –le dijo ella–. No podemos irnos sin más, Edward. ¿Qué estarán pensando tus amigos?

Bella protestó cuando vio que Edward giraba hacia la derecha y la llevaba por un oscuro pasillo. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada, la apoyó contra la pared.

–Que hemos salido para hacer esto –murmuró él bajando la cabeza.

Capturó la boca de Bella en un ardiente beso que sintió por todo el cuerpo. Edward solo tocaba sus labios, pero era suficiente para acelerarle el pulso.

No pudo reprimir un gemido y sintió que se tambaleaba. Estaba sumergida en un pozo de sensaciones maravillosas.

Era un beso que le decía todo lo que Edward pensaba hacer con ella cuando estuvieran verdaderamente solos. Arqueó la espalda hacia él, pidiéndole más en silencio.

Su suaves gemidos animaron a Edward. Tenía su musculoso cuerpo presionado contra el de ella y podía sentir su erección.

Ella levantó los brazos y le rodeó el cuello. Le sobraba toda la ropa. Una parte muy primitiva de su ser anhelaba que él se la arrancara para que no hubiera ya nada entre ellos.

Podía saborear en sus labios el whisky que había bebido, pero era el sabor y el aroma de Edward los que la embriagaban.

Ella no solía ser así, casi nunca cedía a las tentaciones de esa manera. Le gustaba pensarse bien las cosas y asegurarse de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta. Sin embargo, allí estaba, de pie en un pasillo oscuro besando a Edward como si fuera una quinceañera.

–¡Oye, Cullen! A ver si nos controlamos.

Se detuvieron al oír esa voz, pero les costó separarse. Mike los miraba desde el otro extremo del pasillo con una expresión severa en su cara y los brazos cruzados.

–Es una suerte que no esté por aquí la señorita Curtis o le habría dado un infarto.

-0-

Edward maldijo entre dientes al verse interrumpido.

–¡Vayanse a un hotel! –les gritó Mike.

–¡Qué buena idea! –exclamó Edward tomando su mano y yendo hacia su amigo.

Salieron corriendo del edificio.

–¡Nunca había hecho algo así! –le confesó ella sonrojándose–. Supongo que podían imaginárselo cuando nos fuimos del baile, pero ahora que Mike nos ha visto…

La noche había enfriado bastante y Bella se envolvió mejor en su chal. Edward notó que temblaba, se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros.

–Si lo piensan, es que tienen mentes muy sucias –le susurró él contra los labios.

–Sabes muy bien qué es lo que están pensando.

Cuando entraron en el coche, Edward encendió la calefacción.

–No te he sacado de allí tan rápido para evitar a una antigua novia –le explicó–. Esta es nuestra noche y quería que fuera solo para nosotros.

–Lo sé. Por cierto, es muy guapa –comentó ella.

–Sí, lo es –repuso Edward–. Pero no tiene lo que tienes tú.

–¿Qué vas a decir? ¿Que yo te tengo a ti? –bromeó Bella.

–No. Tú eres muy especial por dentro, es algo que veo cada vez que estoy contigo.

Aprovechó un semáforo para besarla. No tardaron en oír un impaciente claxon tras ellos.

–¿Todavía quieres ir al hotel? –le preguntó él.

Bella sacó el móvil y marcó un número.

–Hola, Lillian. Soy Bella. Escucha, llamo para decirte que no podré ir a desayunar mañana. Iré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Se quedó callada unos segundos, mirándolo con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Sí, de eso estoy segura. Gracias y buenas noches –añadió antes de colgar–. Oye, me gusta esta chaqueta, puede que me la quede –le dijo.

–Póntela después sin nada debajo y es tuya.

–Pues la idea me tienta, puede que lo haga –repuso sonriendo.

Nunca se había sentido así, con ganas de hacer una locura y ser espontánea.

No había llegado a invitar nunca a un hombre a que pasara la noche en su casa y habían sido muy pocos los que habían llegado a conocer a Anthony.

Había decidido después de su divorcio que no volvería a casarse, lo último que quería era tener que pasar de nuevo por lo que había pasado con su primer matrimonio. Nunca hacía nada tan espontáneo como lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, yendo a un lugar desconocido con la intención expresa de hacer el amor con ese hombre. Y, al día siguiente, iba a tener que salir del hotel con la misma ropa que llevaba entonces.

–Si vieras tu cara… Eres como un gato que acaba de comerse al canario –le dijo Edward.

Arrugó la nariz al oírlo. No podía dejar de sonreír.

–Me siento muy traviesa ahora mismo. Espero que sea verdad lo que me has dicho de ese hotel.

Poco después, salieron de la autopista y fueron hacia las colinas. Llegaron a una gran puerta de hierro forjado. Ya estaban en el hotel.

Era un edificio de adobe que parecía bastante antiguo. El entorno era maravilloso, pero se puso de repente nerviosa, dándose cuenta por fin de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

–Si lo prefieres, podemos darnos la vuelta e irnos –le dijo Edward.

Supuso que había notado su nerviosismo e incertidumbre.

–¿De verdad lo harías si te dijera que he cambiado de opinión?

–Por supuesto –repuso Edward con seriedad–. O podemos pedir habitaciones separadas.

–Las mujeres traviesas como yo venimos a los hoteles sin equipaje y no pedimos dos habitaciones.

Edward bajó del coche y fue hasta su puerta. Le sorprendió la brisa nocturna y le alegró llevar aún su chaqueta mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta principal.

El vestíbulo estaba desierto, solo había unos cuantos empleados del hotel. Edward murmuró algo acerca de lo cansados que estaban para volver a casa después de una fiesta.

–¿Tratando de salvar mi reputación? –murmuró ella mientras un botones los acompañaba a su habitación.

–No, era la mía la que trataba de proteger –repuso Edward.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta al ver la lujosa suite.

–Esto es lo que hace que valga la pena –le dijo Edward abriendo el balcón–. El hotel está situado en un acantilado rocoso desde el que se ve el mar. Es increíble dormir escuchando las olas. Me encanta.

Sabía lo especial que era para él el mar, podía verlo en su rostro.

Le dio la impresión de que estaba conteniéndose para que fuera ella la que diera el primer paso y pudiera estar cómoda con lo que iba a pasar. Apreciaba lo considerado que era, pero en ese momento quería que la besara apasionadamente, hasta hacerle olvidar dónde estaba.

Muy despacio, se quitó la chaqueta que le había dejado Edward. La dejó en la silla e hizo lo mismo con el chal. Después, sin mirarlo, se quitó los zapatos y los pendientes.

–No, por favor –le pidió ella cuando él iba a cerrar la puerta del balcón–. Quiero escuchar el mar. Me hace pensar en nosotros –añadió mientras iba hacia él.

Edward trazó con un dedo la curva de su escote. Con la otra mano, buscó las horquillas que sujetaban el moño. Sonrió cuando los rizos cayeron sobre sus hombros.

–Esta es la Bella que conozco –susurró él acariciando su pelo–. La mujer traviesa.

Bella sonrió mientras agarraba la corbata de Edward y tiraba de él para tenerlo más cerca.

–Y tú el hombre salvaje.

–Tampoco está mal hacer las cosas lentamente y con calma –repuso Edward llevando las manos a su cintura y agachando la cabeza.

En lugar de la pasión que le había mostrado en el oscuro pasillo, ese beso fue suave y dulce, como si tratara de seducirla poco a poco con la boca.

Pero ella prefería que le mostrara su lado más salvaje. Acarició su labio inferior con la lengua y después lo mordisqueó. Cuando vio que no funcionaba, se acercó un poco más y deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Incluso apretó contra él las caderas.

–No se puede bailar sin música –murmuró Edward.

–Yo no estaba pensando en ese tipo de baile ahora mismo.

Edward la besó más profundamente mientras recorría su espalda con las manos.

–Solo una pregunta –le dijo él–. ¿Dónde está la maldita cremallera en este vestido?

Se echó a reír y levantó su brazo derecho para mostrarle la cremallera en la costura lateral.

-0-

Edward maldijo entre dientes mientras bajaba la cremallera y le quitaba el vestido. Se quedó sin aliento al ver el corpiño de color crema.

Tragó saliva cuando tocó el delicado escote de la prenda.

–De haber sabido lo que había bajo este vestido, habría venido al hotel mucho antes.

Deslizó los dedos sobre sus hombros desnudos y bajó por los lados.

–Me alegra haberte impresionado, pero no voy a ser la única en ropa interior.

–Bueno, la tuya es mucho más interesante que la mía.

–Eso deja que lo decida yo.

Bella le aflojó la corbata y se la quitó. Después, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa. Puso a prueba su paciencia besando lentamente su torso con cada botón que abría.

–Y ahora llegamos a la pregunta del millón –susurró ella contra su ombligo–. ¿Boxers o calzoncillos?

Descubrió entonces que llevaba unos boxers azul marino y que una fina capa de bello cubría su vientre.

No supo cómo acabaron en la cama, pero no se quejó. Edward apartó la colcha sin dejar de acariciarla y, con cuidado, la dejó bocarriba sobre las sábanas.

El corsé de Bella desapareció tan rápidamente como los boxers de Edward. Ella ansiaba más aún, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que quería. Deseaba a Edward, de eso estaba segura, pero una parte de ella buscaba ciegamente algo más.

Él le susurró al oído palabras ardientes que la excitaron más aún mientras acariciaba la curva superior de sus pechos. Elogió el tacto sedoso de su piel y le dijo lo hermosa que era.

Cada caricia dejaba un rastro de fuego sobre sus terminaciones nerviosas y estuvo a punto de deshacerse por completo cuando él cubrió con la boca uno de los pezones. Era una sensación increíble que provocó una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

–Eres como un sueño –murmuró Edward mientras jugaba con sus pechos–. Exquisita.

–Y tú eres pura seda.

Edward la miró sin entender de qué le hablaba.

–Ya te dije que era muy traviesa –susurró ella–. Mucho.

Fue bajando la mano por su vientre hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Ella también quería explorar su anatomía.

–Me parece muy bien –repuso él.

Edward comenzó entonces a trazar un camino de besos desde su pecho. Cuando llegó a la cintura, metió la lengua en el hueco de su ombligo y continuó bajando. Le dio un beso justo por encima del vello castaño antes de seguir más abajo.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de cuál era el destino de Edward.

–Yo…

Fue todo lo que logró salir de su boca antes de que él la besara íntimamente. Sintió que perdía el control. Quería mover las caderas, pero él la tenía sujeta y no podía. En su desesperación, trató de agarrarle los hombros para tirar de él hacia arriba, pero pronto se olvidó de todo y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. Todo a su alrededor había dejado de existir. Lo único que importaba era Edward y lo que le estaba haciendo. Se quedó sin aliento mientras su cuerpo se tensaba en un nudo de insoportables sensaciones de puro placer. No tardó en alcanzar el clímax, pero supo que era solo el comienzo.

–Mi mujer traviesa… –le susurró Edward mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas para deslizarse por fin en su interior.

Bella agarró su cara y lo besó apasionadamente. Quería que él también pudiera sentir las primitivas emociones que hervían en su interior.

Pero Edward sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía Bella porque él estaba igual. No había tardado mucho en darse cuenta de que esa mujer era perfecta para él. Cuando se deslizó dentro de ella, sintió la conexión como si de verdad fueran un solo cuerpo. Apretó los dientes al sentir el dolor placentero de los músculos de esa mujer contrayéndose a su alrededor, invitándolo a estar aún más dentro de ella.

La miró a la cara. Su melena se extendía sobre la almohada, estaba despeinada y completamente abandonada a las sensaciones. Había una sonrisa en sus labios tan brillante como el mismo sol, pero fue la expresión de sus ojos la que lo dejó sin aliento. Sintió las palabras en su cabeza y en su corazón y se dio cuenta de que esa voz en su interior estaba en lo cierto.

«Esto es lo que pasa cuando te enamoras», se dijo.

* * *

**Chicas les gusto la sorpresa?**

**Un adelantito de la nueva adaptación, Edward será un chico malo**


	12. Capitulo11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer incluso mi amado y adorado Edward si alguien sabe como quitárselo dígamelo y la ayudo. la historia es una adaptación la autora es Linda Randall Wisdom**

**Este capitulo es para Esther con mucho cariño, bienvenida a la historia**

* * *

Capítulo 11

–Estoy agotada, pero feliz –murmuró Bella poniéndose de lado y apoyando la cabeza en la mano.

Edward abrió un ojo y volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarla. Aún estaba tratando de recuperarse física y mentalmente, pero ella parecía tener todavía mucha energía.

–Me alegra oír que te has quedado satisfecha –dijo perezosamente.

–Muy satisfecha –susurró Bella–. Me habías dicho que en este hotel tienen servicio de habitaciones las veinticuatro horas del día, ¿no?

Edward sonrió y tomó el teléfono de la mesita. Media hora más tarde, abrió la puerta cuando un camarero les llevó un carrito con galletas, una botella de champán y dos copas.

–¡Galletas y champán! ¡Me encanta! –exclamó Bella al verlo.

Los dos llevaban los suaves y esponjosos albornoces del hotel.

Volvieron a la cama con la comida.

–Esta es de chocolate blanco y nueces de macadamia –le dijo ella.

Se inclinó para robarle un bocado de la galleta, pero Bella se echó a reír y la apartó. Al final, le dio un trocito. Parecía encantada.

–Sabe cómo mimar a una dama, doctor Cullen.

Edward levantó su copa de champán hacia ella.

–Brindo por esta mujer tan traviesa.

–Y yo por este hombre tan salvaje.

Brindaron y tomaron un sorbo de champán. Después, se dieron un largo y sensual beso.

–No quieres más galletas por ahora, ¿verdad? –susurró él.

–No sé. Me gustaría comérmelas ahora que aún están calientes. ¿O es que tienes alguna otra idea en la cabeza?

–Sí –le dijo mientras iba hacia ella y la obligaba a tumbarse en la cama.

–¡No sabes cuánto me está gustando este hotel! –repuso Bella riendo mientras él se quitaba el albornoz y abría después el de ella.

Y ninguno de los dos pensó más en las galletas.

-0-

Edward no recordaba una noche como aquella. El sexo con Bella estaba siendo increíble, una experiencia muy intensa, y no habían dejado de reír ni un momento.

Bella no dejaba de sorprenderlo, era mucho más apasionada de lo que podría haber imaginado. La miró. Estaba despeinada, no llevaba nada de maquillaje y tenía cara de sueño, pero seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Una voz en su interior le recordó que podía ser una mujer muy peligrosa. No quería enamorarse ni estaba preparado para ningún tipo de compromiso.

–Me gustas mucho –le dijo en voz baja y sin pensárselo mucho.

Bella lo miró sorprendida.

–Siento que cada día voy descubriendo cosas nuevas sobre ti. Y todo me gusta.

Con una gran sonrisa, Bella se acercó para abrazarlo.

–¿Sabes qué? Tú también me gustas –le confesó–. Y creo que ya no es un secreto para nadie. Le hemos dado a la gente algo de qué hablar cuando me sacaste de la fiesta de esa manera.

–Normalmente soy más civilizado, pero consigues sacar la bestia que hay en mí.

–Ya me he dado cuenta –susurró Bella con picardía mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo–. A no ser que estés demasiado cansado, claro.

Él se acercó más para que notara su erección.

–¿A ti qué te parece?

-0-

Edward se despertó al sentir el sol en su cara. No sabía a qué hora se habían dormido. Habían hecho el amor. Después habían estado hablando mientras se terminaban el champán y se habían vuelto a dejar llevar por la pasión.

Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan relajado y tenía que agradecérselo a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Pero abrió de repente los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Bella no estaba con él.

–Despierta, dormilón.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una imagen que nunca iba a poder olvidar. Bella llevaba puesta la chaqueta de su traje. Aunque tenía todos los botones abrochados, el escote revelaba mucho y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba nada debajo.

–Buenos días, doctor Cullen –le dijo ella con una voz muy seductora–. Soy tu despertador.

–Bonita chaqueta.

–Gracias –repuso ella mientras se daba una vuelta para mostrársela mejor.

–Quítatela.

Dos segundos después, Bella estaba desnuda y bajo las sábanas.

–Pero recuerda que ahora la chaqueta es mía –murmuró ella mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo.

-0-

–Háblame de Jessica.

Bella y Edward estaban desayunando en la terraza. Como le había dicho Edward la noche anterior, era increíble estar tan cerca del mar.

–Salimos durante algún tiempo.

–Eso ya lo sé, Cullen –repuso ella–. Dime algo más. ¿Fue tu primera novia seria?

Bella se había vuelto a poner la chaqueta de Edward y él solo llevaba los pantalones.

–Sí –admitió de mala gana.

–¿Perdieron juntos la virginidad?

–¿Es que lo tienes que saber todo? –le preguntó fingiendo estar enfadado.

–Supongo que eso es un sí.

–Salimos juntos e hicimos todas las tonterías que hacían los chicos de nuestra edad. Pensábamos que nuestro amor era para siempre. Pero conoció a un chico universitario pocos meses después y rompió conmigo. Me hizo bastante daño, pero lo superé.

–Y ahora regresa al pueblo y piensa que eres un buen partido –le dijo.

–No tengo ningún deseo de revivir el pasado. Gracias a ti, no tengo energía para nada.

–¿Y tu exmujer? ¿Qué pasó con ella?

–¿Por qué no me hablas tú de Félix?

–Bueno, ya te he hablado de él –le recordó Bella–. Lo conocí en la universidad, el primer año. Él estaba a punto de licenciarse y tenía grandes planes para hacerse un hueco en el negocio inmobiliario. Logró su objetivo, tiene varias propiedades en Seattle. Nos casamos siete meses después de conocernos. Dejé la universidad y nos mudamos a esa ciudad. Le fue muy bien en los negocios. Yo pensaba ayudarlo con la empresa, pero me quedé embarazada. Estaba feliz, aunque no lo había planificado, pero Félix no quería ese bebé y no tardó mucho en presentar la demanda de divorcio.

Se sintió fatal al oírlo. No quería ni pensar en cómo se habría sentido Bella.

–Huyó y te abandonó.

–En cierto modo, me hizo un favor –le corrigió ella–. Me mudé a California, donde tenía familia. Félix pagó todos los gastos médicos e incluso la matrícula para que pudiera regresar a la universidad después de que naciera Anthony. Tuve siempre el apoyo emocional de Emmett y de mis padres. Cada mes, me sigue ingresando la manutención del niño, pero nunca envía cartas ni regalos. No ha querido conocerlo ni que le mande una foto. Él se lo pierde. Gracias a Emmett, Anthony ha tenido un modelo masculino positivo en su vida.

–¿Y los padres de Félix? ¿No han querido conocer a su nieto?

– Félix fue adoptado y nunca llegó a congeniar demasiado con sus padres, creo que no tiene relación con ellos. Era un hombre muy frío y reservado.

Le costaba imaginar un hombre que pudiera ser distante con Bella o alejarse de ella sin mirar atrás, alguien que se limitara a darle dinero cada mes en lugar de tener contacto con su hijo. Su propio padre era malhumorado y a veces seco, pero siempre había estado a su lado.

–No salió bien, pero estamos mejor así –dijo Bella.

–¿Se ha vuelto a casar?

–Su cuarta esposa es una modelo que es casi una copia de la segunda y la tercera. No quiere tener hijos para no perder su figura, así que estará bien con él. Ahora cuéntame tú.

Edward tomó su taza de café y bebió un poco antes de hablar.

–Acababa de comprar la clínica del doctor Mercer y estaba satisfecho con mi vida. Tanya llegó un día con el gato de su madre. Me invitó a salir y me conquistó –le dijo con ironía–. Antes de que me diera cuenta estábamos camino a Las Vegas para casarnos.

»Pero a ella no le gustaba vivir en la casa que hay detrás de la clínica ni le entusiasmaba este pueblo. Había trabajado y vivido en Beverly Hills y quería que me convirtiera en un veterinario para los animales de gente rica y famosa.

–Y eso no era lo que tú querías –adivinó Bella dándole la mano.

–En absoluto. No tardaron en empezar las peleas y todo fue de mal en peor. El divorcio fue complicado, quería más dinero del que le correspondía. Contrató a un buen abogado y casi acabó conmigo.

–Pero no lo hizo.

–Solo porque estaba decidido a no dejarla ganar. Nunca permitiré que me vuelva a pasar algo así, de eso estoy seguro.

Bella se terminó su café en silencio.

–Bueno, supongo que en tu caso también estás mejor sin ella –le dijo después–. Además, no creo que Magnum la hubiera aceptado.

–Eres muy positiva.

–He aprendido a serlo con Anthony. Si no, lo habría vendido a los gitanos durante los años más duros, como cuando pintó las paredes con mi maquillaje.

Edward se rio entre dientes.

–¿Funcionaba esa amenaza de venderlo a los gitanos?

–Solo hasta los cinco años. Es demasiado listo. Después probé a amenazarlo con un internado militar, pero pensó que sería genial. Creía que allí podría pilotar aviones de combate.

–Bueno, al menos has sobrevivido esa época –le recordó.

–Sí, sobreviví sin matarlo a él –le dijo tomando el zumo de naranja y sosteniéndolo en alto–. Por Félix y Tanya. Que la vida les dé lo que de verdad se merecen.

–¿No deseas que les vaya mal?

–No, no le deseo mal a nadie, que después se vuelve contra ti.

Bella lo miró entonces con una pícara sonrisa. Ya había visto antes esa expresión y todo su cuerpo reaccionó al instante.

–Me gusta cómo vistes, pero me gustas aún más desnuda.

Ella comenzó a desabrocharse un botón de la chaqueta.

–Eres un hombre muy inteligente. Y con buen gusto.

Bella no había estado tan nerviosa desde el juicio de Anthony. Siempre había sido muy discreta con su vida amorosa, pero había pasado la noche con un hombre que la estaba acompañando a casa de los Hale para recoger a su hijo.

Al menos no tenía que aparecer con la misma ropa. Edward la había sorprendido con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta que había comprado en el hotel. Y él había hecho lo mismo.

También le había regalado una pulsera tobillera con unos delfines para que recordara esa noche junto al mar. Y lo cierto era que esas horas pasadas con Edward habían sido mágicas. Siempre iba a recordarlo, pero trataba de aceptar que no debía esperar más. Edward no tenía ningún deseo de volver a casarse y ella tampoco estaba deseándolo.

Creía que era mejor dejar esa relación en lo meramente físico y. No quería volver a sufrir y sabía que ese hombre podía llegar a romperle el corazón.

Edward desaceleró y se detuvo a un lado de la carretera.

–¿Preferirías que te llevara a casa y recoger después a Anthony por tu cuenta? –le preguntó.

–Como quieras tú. Anthony es lo bastante mayor como para imaginar lo que ha pasado.

–Muy bien, entonces voy contigo –le dijo Edward reanudando el camino.

Diez minutos más tarde, estaban frente a la casa de los Hale. Lillian les abrió la puerta.

–¡Si son ustedes dos! –exclamó entusiasmada abrazando a Bella–. Pasen, por favor.

–¿Todo bien por aquí? –le preguntó ella mientras iban al jardín trasero.

–Por supuesto. Anthony y Eleazar estuvieron viendo películas de terror hasta tarde. Vanessa, Mike y sus niñas están aquí también.

Bella y Edward se miraron a los ojos.

–Vanessa me ha dicho que le gustó ver a antiguos compañeros, pero que la fiesta fue un poco aburrida –les dijo Lillian con una sonrisa inocente mientras abría la puerta del jardín.

Se encontraron con los gritos de dos niñas pequeñas, que estaban jugando con Anthony en la piscina.

–¡Hola, mamá! ¡Hola, Edward! –los saludó el chico con la mano.

–Supongo que no me has echado de menos –bromeó Bella.

–Bonito conjunto, Bella –le dijo Vanessa desde el otro lado de la piscina.

–Gracias.

Vio que Vanessa se fijaba en la pulsera que Bella llevaba en el tobillo. Después miró a Edward y a ella otra vez.

–¿Es nuevo? –le preguntó Vanessa.

–Sí –contestó mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

–Se quedan a comer, ¿verdad? –les dijo Lillian.

–Gracias, nos encantaría –repuso Edward–. ¿Crees que sospechan algo? –le susurró después.

Bella lo tenía muy claro. Además, pensaba que su sonrisa no haría sino confirmar sus sospechas. Pero creía que no podrían llegar a imaginar todo lo que había sucedido esa noche.

–No, no tienen ni idea… –repuso ella con una pícara sonrisa.


	13. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer incluso mi amado y adorado Edward si alguien sabe como quitárselo dígamelo y la ayudo. la historia es una adaptación la autora es Linda Randall Wisdom**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Todo aquello era nuevo para Edward. No solía salir con mujeres que tenían hijos y acababa de recordar por qué no lo hacía.

Fue una tarde agradable en casa de los Hale. Durante la comida, comentaron la fiesta de la noche anterior. Vanessa lo miraba como si tratara de sacarle información con los ojos y, Mike, con el ceño fruncido, como si fuera el hermano mayor de Bella.

Anthony los miraba a todos con interés. Sabía que se imaginaba algo, pero no quería ni pensar lo que estaba pasando por la mente de ese chico.

Fue un alivio irse de allí y llevar a Bella y Anthony a su casa. Estaba listo para volver a la seguridad de su clínica y a su pequeña vivienda para aclararse las ideas.

Eric había pasado la noche atendiendo a unos animales y le dijo que todo estaba en orden. Le pareció que Magnum lo miraba como si supiera lo que había hecho.

Estaba deseando que llegara el lunes para estar distraído con el trabajo y no pensar en nada más. Pero no podía quitarse a Bella de la cabeza. La recordó vestida solo con la chaqueta de su traje y no tardó en imaginarla desnuda. Había sido un placer regalarle la pulsera y ver su rostro cuando abrió la cajita.

Ese fin de semana había descubierto a una Bella con mucha iniciativa, seductora y femenina.

Habían hecho el amor, se habían reído y habían hablado de todo y de nada. Había sido como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido dentro de ese hotel.

Bella Swan era más peligrosa de lo que podía haberse imaginado.

-0-

–Lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

Edward respiró hondo y se volvió hacia su ayudante.

–Buenos días, Irina. ¿Has tenido un buen fin de semana?

–Por favor, Edward, menos tonterías. Te has acostado con Bella, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo y estropearlo todo? Es muy organizada y trabaja fenomenal.

–No me extraña que te duren tan poco los novios –murmuró–. Eres insoportable.

En busca de compañía más amable, Edward salió de la consulta y fue a la parte delantera de la clínica, pero se encontró con un caos en la sala de espera.

Bella, encima del mostrador, agarraba a Dominó con fuerza mientras miraba furiosa a un adolescente como si quisiera estrangularlo. Suspiró al ver la escena y reconocer a Chad.

–¡Pero es inofensivo! ¡Te lo juro! –le dijo Chad a Bella.

–Eso no me importa. ¡Encuéntralo ahora mismo! –le gritó ella.

Chad vio a Edward y suspiró aliviado.

–Hola, doctor Cullen.

–¿Henry? –le preguntó Edward.

El joven asintió con la cabeza.

–Estaba en la jaula, de verdad. Pero ya sabes cómo es.

–¿Dónde estabas sentado?

–Está muy enfadada –repuso Chad mientras señalaba el asiento–. Le da miedo Henry.

–Ve a buscar a Irina para que venga a ayudarnos y quédate allí –le sugirió Edward a Bella.

–No pienso moverme de aquí –repuso Bella–. ¿Tan difícil es encontrar una serpiente?

–Se le da bien esconderse y es rápido –le explicó Edward.

–¡Como la encuentre yo, me hago un par de botas nuevas! –exclamó Bella.

–Es broma, Chad –le aseguró Edward al ver que el chico parecía asustado.

–¡Ahí está! –exclamó Chad tirándose al suelo bajo la jaula del guacamayo.

Se levantó poco después con la pitón envuelta en su brazo.

–Ve directo a la consulta tres, Chad –le pidió Edward.

El muchacho se detuvo frente al mostrador.

–Lo siento, pero Henry es inofensivo, de verdad –le dijo a Bella.

–Vete, sigue andando –le dijo ella asustada.

Edward se acercó a ella.

–Sabes que yo te habría protegido, ¿no? –le susurró.

–Ya te dije que no quería nada con esos bichos.

–Te resarciré por esto, te lo prometo.

–Asegúrate de que esa cosa no vuelva a escaparse, con eso me basta.

Anthony apareció en ese momento en la sala de espera.

–Mamá, ¿has visto qué pitón? ¡Es preciosa! ¿Puedo tener una en…?

Pero al ver que su madre seguía sobre el mostrador, se quedó callado.

–Supongo que no –añadió–. Edward, Ángela quiere que le eches un vistazo a los oídos de Lily.

–De acuerdo, ahora voy.

Anthony los miró a los dos.

–Entonces, ¿están saliendo?

Bella y Edward se miraron a los ojos.

–¿Qué te parecería a ti que saliéramos? –le preguntó Bella a su hijo con una mueca.

–Bien, pero creo que me ayudaría a superarlo tener una pitón u otro perro…

–Ni serpiente, ni perro –repuso ella–. Pues sí, estamos juntos. Y ahora, vete de aquí.

Con una sonrisa pícara, Anthony salió de allí.

–Bueno, ya que estamos saliendo, ¿quieres venir a cenar esta noche? –le preguntó ella–. Tengo estofado de ternera y te daré sobras para que le lleves a Magnum.

–Suena fenomenal –repuso él–. Bueno, me voy a jugar a médicos con los animales.

–No creo que sea tan divertido como cuando jugué yo a los médicos contigo…

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa que lo persiguió todo el día.

-0-

–¿Está limpio el baño de abajo? –le preguntó Bella a Anthony mientras preparaba una ensalada–. No tiene que estar perfecta, pero quiero que la casa esté algo más ordenada.

Anthony se acercó a ella y apoyó los antebrazos en la mesa para ver cómo trabajaba su madre.

–¡Vaya! Estás haciendo pan y todo. Quieres impresionarlo –comentó al ver el horno.

–¿No tienes deberes?

–No, ya los he hecho.

–Bueno, entonces pon la mesa y dale la comida a Dominó.

–A lo mejor no deberías hacerle la cena, va a pensar que quieres algo serio con él. Eso es al menos lo que siempre dicen en esas películas románticas que te gustan tanto.

Le sorprendió ver que empezaba a pensar en esas cosas. Creía que quizás Edward tuviera razón y su hijo estuviera fijándose ya en las chicas. Sobre todo en su amiga Brooke.

–No creo que Edward crea que esta cena es una proposición matrimonial –repuso–. Ve a poner la mesa y lávate las manos antes de tocar los platos.

–¡Madre mía! ¡Qué manera de cambiar de opinión!

–¿De qué estás hablando, Anthony?

–De la opinión que tenías antes de Edward. Has estado rechazándolo durante meses.

Al final, consiguió que pusiera la mesa y fue también Anthony el que le abrió la puerta a Edward cuando llegó.

–Esto es para ti –le dijo Edward a Bella mientras le daba una botella de vino.

También tenía unos refrescos para Anthony, un juguete para Dominó y otro para Luther.

–No quería que nadie se sintiera ignorado –añadió.

Bella sonrió y le dio el sacacorchos para que abriera el vino.

–Huele fenomenal –le dijo Edward mientras miraba a su alrededor.

–Gracias.

Llevaron toda la comida a la mesa y se sentaron.

–Todo tiene una pinta increíble –comentó Edward–. Eres muy buena cocinera.

–Bueno, no me ha envenenado aún –murmuró Anthony.

Bella se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que un hombre que no era de su familia se sentaba a esa mesa. Pero no le chocaba verlo allí, era como si estuviera ocupando el lugar que le pertenecía y eso le preocupó.

Después de la cena, Anthony se ofreció a llenar el lavavajillas.

Edward y ella fueron a tomarse un café en el salón, donde tenía la chimenea encendida. Se sentaron en el sofá con Dominó entre ellos.

Edward apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y se volvió para mirar a Bella, que estaba acurrucada en un rincón. Llevaba pantalones verdes y una camiseta que parecía muy suave. Estaba deseando tocarla para ver si era tan suave como imaginaba. Había descubierto que esa mujer era adictiva. Le gustó ver que llevaba la pulsera de delfines en el tobillo.

–Bueno, he terminado en la cocina –les dijo entonces Anthony–. Me voy a mi habitación a hacer los deberes.

–¿No me dijiste antes que ya los habías terminado? –le preguntó Bella.

–Sí, pero tengo que terminar un trabajo de Historia.

Le dieron las buenas noches y Edward tomó su mano entre las de él en cuanto se quedaron solos. No podía dejar de mirarla.

Se acercó a ella y la besó.

-0-

Edward la había besado con pasión y lujuria, pero nunca la había besado de esa manera, con una dulzura que recorrió todo su cuerpo y le llegó al corazón.

–Siempre he pensado que los recuerdos están sobrevalorados –murmuró Bella–. Prefiero esta realidad y el presente. Esto no puede competir con los recuerdos.

Se besaron de nuevo, esa vez de forma más apasionada. Pensó en tumbarse con él en el sofá, pero Anthony estaba en casa y no podía dejarse llevar por el deseo.

–Es una lástima que haga frío esta noche, podrías haberme enseñado tu cenador. Me encantaría ver ese banco del que me hablaste –le dijo mordisqueando su oreja.

–No dejes que me olvide de que mi hijo está en casa y podría sorprendernos en cualquier momento.

–Eres muy buena madre, Bella.

–Gracias –repuso ella conmovida por su sinceridad.

–Me sorprende que no volvieras a casarte y que no tengas más hijos.

–No me habría importado tener tres o cuatro, la verdad.

A Edward no le gustaba imaginarla casada con otro, aunque tampoco estaba dispuesto a presentarse voluntario para darle los niños de los que acababa de hablarle. Su padre siempre le decía que quería tener nietos, pero no era algo en lo que él estuviera pensando.

–Sabrás mejor que nadie que a la mayoría de los hombres no le gusta salir con mujeres que tienen hijos. Sobre todo si el niño es más listo que ellos.

–Yo creo que Anthony me aprecia.

–Desde luego, te adora –le confirmó Bella–. Lo tratas como a un igual, no como a un niño. Y le encanta trabajar con Ángela y Eric.

–Me alegra saberlo, a mí también me cae muy bien. Bueno, supongo que las relaciones son difíciles para todos a nuestra edad.

–Sobre todo cuando todos parecen creer que estoy buscando un padre para Anthony. Otros quieren jugar a ser papá sin pensar en las consecuencias para el niño. Por eso he preferido siempre mantener a esos hombres fuera de la vida de Anthony.

–Está claro que no necesitas un padre para él. Te has hecho cargo de tu hijo muy bien tú sola.

–Creo que la vida habría sido un poco más fácil para Anthony si hubiera tenido hermanos.

–¿Crees que por eso hace esas travesuras? ¿Como lo de entrar en el sistema informático del colegio?

–Eso me tiene desconcertada. A Anthony le encanta ese colegio. Nunca había tenido ningún problema allí. Y, que yo sepa, también se ha portado muy bien estos últimos meses. A lo mejor lo hizo para demostrarse a sí mismo que podía hacerlo, no sé.

–A los chicos nos gusta impresionar a la gente, sobre todo a las chicas –le dijo Edward acercándose más a ella–. A una, por ejemplo, la convencí para que lavara perros y después la contraté para organizar mi clínica. Así puede ver lo trabajador que soy.

–Un hombre con su propio negocio es siempre atractivo –repuso ella sonriendo–. ¿Qué más harías para impresionarla?

–Demostrarle que me llevo muy bien con los niños y los animales, que me importa la comunidad donde vivo –repuso besando su cuello–. También querría que viera que tengo sentido del humor, que soy educado…

–Eso es importante. Pero hay otras cosas. Creo que también le impresionaría que tuvieras elegantes trajes, que conocieras buenos hoteles, que supieras qué decir en el momento adecuado…

Se miraron a los ojos en silencio.

–¿Cuánto tiempo vas a hacerme esperar antes de ceder y besarme de una vez?

–A lo mejor deberías dar tú el primer paso –le contestó él.

–Estuve yendo a clases de yoga durante cuatro años, no sabes lo que puedo hacer con mi cuerpo. Ahora soy mucho más flexible y puedo permanecer en la misma posición durante largos períodos de tiempo…

–No sigas torturándome, Bella. No sabes lo que me estás haciendo…

Sus labios se curvaron en una pícara sonrisa.

–Me alegra haberte ayudado.

–Me ayudaría más aún que dieras el primer paso.

–¿Te he dicho alguna vez que soy muy terca?

–Aprendo algo nuevo de ti cada día. ¿Qué te parece si llegamos a un acuerdo? ¿A la de tres?

–Uno –susurró Bella.

–Dos –dijo él.

El silencio entre ellos parecía no tener fin, hasta que, al unísono, los dos pronunciaron la palabra «tres».

-0-

Cuando el juez Cullen encendió el ordenador a la mañana siguiente, vio que tenía un nuevo correo electrónico. Se apresuró a abrir el mensaje y leerlo.

**_Todo progresa aún mejor de lo que esperábamos. Te garantizo que nuestro plan será un gran éxito_**_._

* * *

**Saben chicas tratare de terminar la historia hoy, asi que estén al pendiente.**


	14. Capitulo 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer incluso mi amado y adorado Edward si alguien sabe como quitárselo dígamelo y la ayudo. la historia es una adaptación la autora es Linda Randall Wisdom**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Edward estaba perdido. Bella había tejido una telaraña de magia a su alrededor de la que no quería escapar.

Aunque le dijera que no quería volver a casarse, creía que buscaba algo serio y no entendía por qué no podía dar marcha atrás antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Hacía todo lo contrario. La llamaba casi todas las noches, aunque solo fuera para escuchar su voz. Habían tenido conversaciones muy subidas de tono por esas líneas telefónicas.

En la oficina, Bella era la recepcionista perfecta, nadie habría adivinado lo traviesa y apasionada que era.

–Eres patético –le dijo Irina cuando pasó a su lado por el pasillo.

–No tanto como tú y tus novios.

–Oye, no te metas conmigo. Y, para variar, métete con Ángela y Eric, que están saliendo.

–¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?

–Desde hace dos semanas –le contestó Bella acercándose a ellos–. ¿Dónde has estado?

Miró a las dos mujeres. Era como si supieran algo que él ignoraba.

–Siempre me da miedo cuando están juntas –les confesó Edward–. Irina, ¿por qué no te vas a comer ya? –le preguntó a su ayudante sin dejar de mirar a Bella.

–Sí, ya me iba –repuso Irina sin inmutarse.

Bella miró a su alrededor.

–Bueno, ya estamos solos. Con los animales, claro.

–Sí –repuso él acercándose al teléfono–. ¿Te apetece comida china?

Veinte minutos después estaban comiendo en la cocina de Edward.

–No es muy grande, pero por lo menos está muy limpia –comentó Bella.

–Es que paso muy poco tiempo aquí –repuso él mientras trataba de atrapar el brócoli con los palillos.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo. Se lo pasaba muy bien con él. Durante esas comidas, hablaban de casi todo y a veces hacían el amor, pero siempre se reían y se lo pasaban muy bien juntos.

No sabía cuándo habían cambiado las cosas ni en qué momento se había enamorado de él. Era una idea que la aterraba porque había tratado de convencerse de que solo podía ser algo temporal. No quería volver a casarse.

Esa vez, creía que no era solo su corazón lo que peligraba. Anthony admiraba a Edward y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando llegara el final de esa relación.

Quería limitarse a disfrutar del momento y no preocuparse por el mañana, pero no era fácil.

Edward había tenido que atender una urgencia a las tres de la mañana y apenas había dormido. Tenía los vaqueros arrugados y no se había afeitado. Aun así, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Bella dejó el cuenco en la mesa y se acercó a él. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y le dijo al oído lo que quería hacer.

Edward no perdió el tiempo. La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó al dormitorio.

Entre risas y besos, fueron desnudándose deprisa y Edward gimió al ver su ropa interior de encaje rojo.

–Sabes muy bien cómo volverme loco –murmuró mientras acariciaba el encaje.

–Gracias, creo que se me da bastante bien –repuso con modestia–. ¿Recuerdas la noche que pasamos en el hotel? –le susurró al oído.

–A la perfección.

–A ver si podemos recrearlo, ¿qué te parece? –le sugirió bajando la mano por su torso hasta encontrar su firme erección.

–Pero recuerda que tengo que estar mínimamente coherente para atender luego a mis pacientes.

Bella lo abrazó con las piernas y lo aplastó contra su cuerpo.

–No te preocupes, tendré cuidado contigo.

-0-

–Creo que me has roto un hueso o algo –le susurró Edward a Bella mientras buscaba el medicamento para la artritis de la gata Clementine.

–¿Y por qué te quejas?

–¿Quién se queja? Solo estoy informándote de lo que me ha pasado. Sé que es un poco tarde para hacer planes, pero a lo mejor podemos ir al cine y a cenar esta noche. ¿Qué te parece?

–Supongo que Anthony podría quedarse con Lillian y Eleazar .

Edward asintió con la cabeza y regresó a la consulta.

–El doctor Cullen es muy buen chico –le comentó a Bella la señora Bennett, dueña de Clementine, mientras pagaba la cuenta–. Y está soltero. Será difícil para ti criar sola a Anthony.

–La verdad es que Anthony ya está bastante criado.

–Ya. Pero no es bueno estar solo, sobre todo cuando uno es viejo. Yo llevo viuda veintiséis años. A veces me enfadaba con Ian, pero no me di cuenta de lo que había perdido hasta que murió –le confesó–. Incluso echo de menos las discusiones.

–Bueno, seguro que también recuerda otras cosas.

La señora Bennett se inclinó sobre el mostrador y bajó la voz.

–Sí, era un amante increíble. Bueno, recuerda lo que te he dicho, querida. El doctor Cullen parece estar en excelente estado de salud, así que te duraría bastante.

Se quedó tan estupefacta que no pudo decir nada más. La miró mientras iba hacia la puerta con su gata.

Irina y Edward entraron en ese momento en la sala de espera.

–Me acaba de decir la señora Bennett que parece que tienes buena salud –le dijo Bella a Edward–. Y cree que llegarás a viejo. Al parecer, Ian murió bastante joven.

–Me dijo una vez que Ian era un salvaje en la cama –comentó Irina.

–¡No! ¡No digas eso! –se quejó Edward–. Es como si hablaras de la vida sexual de mi abuela.

Bella y Irina intercambiaron una mirada y se echaron a reír.

–Así son los hombres. Les gusta hacerlo, pero hablar de ello les da miedo –dijo Irina.

Se volvieron los tres hacia la puerta cuando sonó el timbre.

–¡Hola, chicos! –los saludó Bree entrando con un portabebé en la mano.

–Hola, Bree –repuso Irina dándole un abrazo.

–Hola, Bella. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Edward tiende a dejar las cosas para el último minuto –le dijo Bree.

–No hay de qué –repuso Bella.

Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Había sabido desde el principio que su trabajo allí era temporal, pero se le había olvidado. Había encontrado algo nuevo que le gustaba y disfrutaba mucho viendo a Edward cada día, comiendo y riendo con él.

No quería mirarlo a los ojos. Le habría dolido mucho verlo feliz con la vuelta de Bree. No estaba acostumbrada a sentirse insegura cuando se trataba de un hombre, pero así era como se sentía en ese momento.

Sonrió mientras se acercaba a mirar al bebé y, cuando sostuvo a la niña en sus brazos, sintió algo que hacía mucho que no sentía. Se dio cuenta de que su reloj biológico seguía funcionando a la perfección.

-0-

Edward vio que Bella miraba a la niña como lo hacían las mujeres cuando veían un bebé y les entraban ganas de tener uno. Se quedó sin aliento y trató de recordar que ella era como él. No buscaba un marido, igual que él tampoco buscaba una esposa. Se limitaban a vivir el momento. Pero una voz en su interior le recordó que quizás no lo tuvieran los dos igual de claro. También cabía la posibilidad de que Bella hubiera cambiado de opinión.

–Mi madre se ha ofrecido a cuidar al bebé para que pueda volver a trabajar –les dijo Bree.

Después de ese anuncio, Edward no oyó nada más, pero Irina lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Yo voto por mantener a Bella en la clínica –le dijo su ayudante después de que se fuera Bree.

–No me lo puedo permitir y lo sabes de sobra.

Además, creía que quizás fuera mejor así. Se estaba acostumbrando demasiado deprisa a compartir todos los días la comida con ella y pensó que quizás les conviniera no verse tanto.

–Puedes irte a casa, Irina. Ya cierro yo –le dijo.

–No hagas ninguna tontería –le advirtió en voz baja.

La ignoró y siguió hacia la parte trasera del edificio.

-0-

Edward siguió de mal humor hasta la noche. Apenas prestó atención a la película.

–Lillian llevará directamente a Anthony al refugio por la mañana –le dijo Bella mientras volvían del cine–. Ya le dije que tenía que ponerse su camiseta del Día de la Adopción. La de hace un mes.

–Bien –repuso él sin atender.

–Le dije que hay que tratar de encontrar gente que adopte a los cocodrilos.

–Sí.

–Pero espero que nadie adopte al dragón. Es muy mono, incluso cuando echa fuego.

–Está bien.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó de verdad lo que Bella le había estado diciendo.

–Supongo que estaba un poco distraído, ¿no?

Ella se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se volvió en el asiento para mirarlo.

–Entonces, ¿puedo adoptar al dragón?

–Rellena los formularios y ya veremos –repuso él mientras bajaban del coche.

–¿Te apetece un café irlandés? –le preguntó ella cuando entraron en la cocina.

–Sí, me encantaría. Gracias.

Les llegó entonces a los oídos un aullido lastimero.

–¿Quieres que rescate al cachorro?

–Sí, por favor. Está en mi habitación.

Edward siguió el sonido hasta el final del pasillo. Había una lámpara encendida en la mesita.

Fue a la jaula del cachorro y la abrió. Dominó se lanzó a sus brazos.

Se enderezó y miró a su alrededor. No había estado allí nunca.

Podía oler el perfume de Bella. La cama era grande y tenía un edredón de color beis. Unas puertas de cristal daban al jardín y desde allí se veía la piscina. Pensó en lo maravilloso que sería salir de la cama y sumergirse en ella para nadar por las mañanas.

Le apetecía pasar la noche en esa habitación.

Después de ver a Bree en la clínica, no había dejado de dar vueltas a esa relación. No sabía qué iba a hacer si Bella decidía que quería algo más que una simple aventura. Desde aquella noche en el hotel, había pensado de vez en cuando que sentía algo más por ella. Pero le daba miedo pensar en la posibilidad de que pudiera haberse enamorado de Bella.

Si la amaba, el paso siguiente era el matrimonio y eso le hacía revivir la mala experiencia que había tenido.

Tomó a Dominó y volvió con él a la cocina.

–¿Está bien? –le preguntó Bella.

–Sí, está bien –repuso él.

–Hace frío, pero creo que puede ser agradable tomar el café irlandés fuera –le sugirió ella.

Salieron con las tazas y se sentaron a la mesa.

Edward tomó un sorbo de su bebida, disfrutando de la mezcla de café y whisky.

–No te has quedado corta con el whisky, ¿eh?

–Es que es la mejor parte –repuso sonriendo–. Y deberías ver lo que puedo hacer con la nata.

–Ahí está la mujer traviesa que empiezo a conocer.

Bella colocó un pie en su regazo y él rodeó su tobillo con la mano. Podía sentir la delicada pulsera contra su palma. Esa cadena despertaba instintos casi primitivos en él, como si se la hubiera puesto a Bella para recordarle que era de su propiedad.

No sabía si era el whisky el que hacía que se sintiera así o la mujer que tenía frente a él con los labios manchados de nata montada. Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó para limpiarle la boca.

–La nata sabe mejor en ti –le explicó–. Ahora que lo pienso, todo sabe mejor en ti.

–Creo que es el whisky el que está hablando.

–Perdona que haya estado tan serio y callado.

–No te preocupes, Edward, entiendo lo de Bree. Mi trabajo era temporal y lo sabía.

Le sorprendía que se tomara las cosas tan bien, aún recordaba con escalofríos las escenas que solía montarle Tanya, pero Bella era completamente distinta.

–Entonces, puede incluso que te alegre no tener que seguir trabajando allí.

–Solo cuando hay una serpiente en la sala de espera –repuso ella–. ¿Qué te parece si enciendo el jacuzzi? –le sugirió.

–Tal vez más tarde. Ahora me gusta estar aquí sentado, mirándote.

–¿Estás bien? – dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

–Si puedo estar contigo y mirándote, estoy bien. ¿Anthony se queda a dormir con los Hale?

Bella asintió. Sabía perfectamente por qué se lo preguntaba. Él metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un paquete envuelto en celofán.

–Traje mi propio cepillo de dientes –le dijo–. Lo del jacuzzi suena fenomenal, pero no tengo bañador.

–Lo bueno de no tener vecinos cerca es que, cuando mi hijo no está en casa, no necesito traje de baño.

-0-

Poco tiempo después, Edward estaba desnudo dentro del jacuzzi. No dejaba de mirar a Bella mientras ella se quitaba la ropa y la dejaba en una silla. Cada día la deseaba más. Y no se trataba solo de sexo, sino de esa mujer.

–Estás muy serio –le dijo Bella entrando en la gran bañera y yendo hasta donde estaba él.

Se quedó mirando las burbujas de agua entre sus pechos. Le bastó con inclinar levemente la cabeza para poder atrapar unos de sus pezones. Bella cerró los ojos y se acercó más a él. La agarró entonces por las caderas y se deslizó dentro de ella sentándola a horcajadas sobre él.

Cuando Bella trató de imponer su ritmo, se lo impidió agarrando con más fuerza sus caderas.

Bella lo miró con preguntas en sus ojos.

–Otra batalla de voluntades –murmuró Edward–. ¿Quién crees que va a ganar esta vez?

Bella sonrió y contrajo los músculos alrededor de su miembro. Fue tan repentino e increíble que se quedó sin aliento.

–No hay ninguna razón para que no ganemos los dos –le susurró Bella.

Y Edward tuvo que reconocer que ella tenía razón, que los dos saldrían ganando.


	15. Capitulo 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer incluso mi amado y adorado Edward si alguien sabe como quitárselo dígamelo y la ayudo. la historia es una adaptación la autora es Linda Randall Wisdom**

**Chicas yo estaba escuchando esta canción cuando editaba el capitulo y le queda ojala la puedan escuchar**

**Doy un paso atrás, Samo ex camila**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Edward miró a su alrededor. Había mucha gente en el refugio. Creía que podía ser uno de los mejores días de adopciones que habían organizado. Se alegró porque también había más animales de lo habitual y el refugio empezaba a desbordarse.

Ángela estaba enseñando un gato a una pareja y Anthony ensalzaba entusiasmado las virtudes de Jake, el pastor australiano. Hasta ahora, nadie había querido un perro con tanta energía como él.

Se fijó entonces en Bella. Estaba en una mesa, ayudando a una pareja a rellenar un formulario para la adopción de un perro.

Había sido increíble despertarse con ella en sus brazos. Y, aunque Bella solía estar de mal humor por las mañanas, había conseguido mejorarlo enseguida con besos y caricias.

Le había encantado hacer el desayuno y comer después entre risas y bromas. Afortunadamente, Ángela y Eric no habían dicho nada cuando los vieron llegar juntos y vieron que era Eleazar Hale el que acercaba a Anthony a la clínica.

Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, Bella se había convertido en una parte muy importante de su vida.

–Por favor, dime que ya han adoptado a todos estos –le dijo Mike apareciendo a su lado y dándole un abrazo.

Vanessa y sus tres hijos estaban bajo la carpa mirando a los animales.

–Si tengo que llevarme alguno, que haya aprendido ya a hacer sus necesidades fuera de casa, por favor –le pidió.

–¡Papá! –exclamó una de las mellizas agarrando la mano de Mike–. ¡Mira qué perrito!

–¿Te gustan los grandes daneses? –le preguntó Venessa.

–¡Pero si es más grande que los niños! –repuso Mike palideciendo.

–Pero los niños crecerán y el perro no –le recordó Vanessa–. Y mira qué cara tan bonita…

–¿Un gran danés? –repitió Mike mirando a Edward.

–Se llama Becca y tiene dieciocho meses. Está muy bien educada –le dijo Edward mientras abría la jaula y la llevaba de la correa a la mesa de adopciones–. Toma, ni siquiera te voy a pedir referencias –agregó entregándole la correa a Mike.

–Algo me dice que este perro va a comer mucho –murmuró su amigo.

–Como tú –repuso Vanessa riendo–. He visto que Bella hace un poco de todo por aquí –añadió mirando a Edward.

En ese momento, Bella estaba agachada frente a una niña que sostenía un cachorro en sus brazos. Sabía que Vanessa imaginaba lo que había entre ellos y trató de mostrarse frío.

–Sí, ayuda mucho –repuso–. Nos dará pena que nos deje la próxima semana.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Vanessa sorprendida.

–Bree, la recepcionista, ya ha terminado la baja de maternidad. Bella ya sabía que el trabajo era temporal.

–¡Mami, Becca ya es nuestra! –gritó Carrie corriendo hacia ella con su hermana gemela–. Ahora se llama Becca Hale –añadió mirando a Edward.

–¡Qué bien! –le dijo él agachándose a su nivel.

–Y ahora papá no sabe qué va a darle de comer –murmuró Mike–. Pero al menos cuidará de mi familia cuando esté de guardia en el parque de bomberos.

–¿Quién iba a molestar a tu familia con Vanessa en casa? Es más aterradora que cualquier perro –bromeó Edward.

Vanessa se le acercó antes de irse del refugio con su familia y su nuevo perro.

–Cuidado, Edward, no eches a perder lo mejor que te ha pasado –le dijo en voz baja.

–Odio tener que recordártelo, Vanessa, pero no soy un miembro de la familia Hale.

–No, pero Bella sí es un miembro de mi familia y cuidamos de los nuestros –repuso ella.

Edward dio una vuelta por el refugio y se acercó después a Bella, que estaba con los gatos. Le estaba enseñando pacientemente los animales a una anciana.

Cuando levantó la vista y lo vio allí, le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

Se acercó un poco más, totalmente consciente en ese momento de que estaba enamorado de ella. No quería echar a perder lo mejor que le había pasado.

Sintió que se quedaba sin respiración y tenía una sensación de presión en el pecho.

Pero recordó que Bella no quería nada serio, que solo estaban disfrutando del momento.

Decidió que había llegado la hora de cambiar las cosas. A Anthony le quedaba poco tiempo para terminar su servicio a la comunidad trabajando en el refugio y Bree regresaba a su puesto la semana siguiente. Creía que era una señal de que tenía que dar un paso atrás antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Le gustaba mantener las distancias y no involucrarse demasiado. Por eso no entendía por qué sentía que se quedaba sin aliento cuando la miraba.

–¿Edward?

Se dio la vuelta y vio que Anthony estaba detrás de él con una chica. Era la joven con la que había estado en la heladería.

–La madre de Brooke le ha dicho que puede adoptar un gatito –le dijo Anthony.

–Estupendo –repuso Edward.

Trató de no sonreír al ver que Anthony estaba rojo como un tomate. No quería avergonzarlo.

–Tenemos varios. Hay una hembra gris preciosa con una mancha blanca en la cara, creo que aún no la han adoptado y es muy dulce y juguetona –le sugirió sabiendo que era una de las favoritas de Anthony.

–¿Puedo verla? –preguntó Brooke entusiasmada.

–Claro –repuso Anthony.

Edward sonrió al ver cómo se alejaban.

–Tenías razón, le gusta esa chica –le dijo Bella acercándose a él–. Es amor a primera vista.

Sus palabras lo sobresaltaron y la miró a los ojos.

–Mi bebé se hace mayor, tendré que ir haciéndome a la idea –comentó suspirando.

–Podrás hacerlo, ya verás.

–Para ti es fácil decirlo.

Miraron a Anthony y Brooke. Iban hacia la mesa de adopciones y ella le sonrió cálidamente.

–Esa es una adopción que nunca olvidará –comentó Bella–. Hoy estás teniendo suerte.

–Sí –murmuró Edward mientras se alejaba–. Tengo suerte en todo.

Temía que ya fuera demasiado tarde. Tenía que poner algo de distancia cuanto antes o iba a acabar atrapado en una situación que no podría manejar.

-0-

Algo andaba mal. No sabía si era por la alineación de las estrellas o por qué, pero Edward estaba de mal humor y Bella no entendía nada.

Después de las adopciones, cuando celebraban el fin de ese día con unas pizzas, todos notaron que estaba más callado de lo normal.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Bella y Ángela despejaron la mesa mientras Eric y Anthony llevaban a los perros a la zona vallada para que jugaran.

–¿Qué le pasa al jefe? –le preguntó Ángela.

–No lo sé, tendrá un mal día.

–Es que hemos tenido muchas adopciones, ha sido uno de los mejores días. ¿Se han peleado?

Bella fingió que no sabía de qué le hablaba.

–Bueno, hasta el lunes –le dijo Ángela cuando terminaron de limpiar.

–No, ya no vengo. Vuelve Bree.

De repente, se sintió muy cansada. No tenía ni idea de por qué Edward estaba tan distante y en ese momento no le importaba saber el motivo. Solo quería volver a casa y sumergirse en un baño de burbujas.

–Buenas noches, Bella. Sé que te veré de nuevo aquí –le dijo Ángela–. Y no solo para dejar y recoger a Anthony.

Bella se quedó mirándola mientras iba a su motocicleta.

–En cuanto guardemos a los perros podemos irnos, mamá –le dijo Anthony.

–De acuerdo –repuso ella.

–Yo ayudaré a Eric, Anthony –intervino Edward acercándose a ellos–. Puedes irte ya a casa.

Bella lo miró con sorpresa.

–No me importa esperar.

–No, no te preocupes. Pueden irse –dijo Edward sin mirarla.

No quería discutir con Edward delante de Anthony y Eric, pero algo iba mal, lo sabía.

–Está bien. Buenas noches –se despidió ella.

Decidió que iba a necesitar una copa de vino con el baño de burbujas. No había esperado que la besara delante de ellos, pero tampoco que la ignorara como lo había hecho.

–¿Por qué estaba Edward tan raro, mamá? –le preguntó Anthony mientras entraban en el coche–. ¿han peleado o algo así?

–No, no nos hemos peleado –repuso apretando los dientes.

Anthony fue lo bastante inteligente como para no hacerle más preguntas en todo el viaje.

Una vez en casa, Bella le dijo a su hijo que se iba a dar un baño.

–¡Hombres! –murmuró mientras se servía una copa de vino y la llevaba al baño.

No entendía qué había pasado. Durante los últimos seis meses, su vida había dado giros inesperados. El más inesperado había sido Edward.

Sus besos eran mejor que el chocolate, mejor que la primera taza de café que se tomaba cada mañana. Maldijo entre dientes. Se había enamorado de él.

Era el mejor amante que había tenido y se lo pasaba tan bien con él…

Pero algo había ocurrido ese día que lo había cambiado todo. Se habían despertado juntos por la mañana y, a esas horas de la noche, ya no sabía si seguía con él. La había tratado como si no la conociera de nada.

Ella le había dejado las cosas muy claras desde el principio. Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba. No le había hablado de compromiso en ningún momento, ni siquiera le había sugerido que dejara algo de ropa en su casa ni le había pedido permiso para dejar algunas de sus cosas en la de él. Tampoco se refería a ellos como si fueran una pareja.

Temía que todo hubiera ido demasiado rápido para Edward o que se hubiera cansado ya de ella.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y no pudo evitar recordar con una claridad sorprendente cuando le dijo a Ross que estaba embarazada. No habían vuelto a dormir juntos desde ese momento y, cuando quedó claro que no se iban a poner de acuerdo, Ross no tardó en pedir el divorcio. Era un hombre egoísta que no quería compartirla con nadie más.

No podía culparlo por completo. Recordó después que él lo había tenido muy claro desde el principio, pero ella había pensado ingenuamente que iba a cambiar de opinión cuando tuvieran un bebé. Sin embargo, no sucedió y, muchos años después, sabía que era mejor así.

Lo único que tenía que agradecerle a ese hombre era que le hubiera dado a Anthony. Durante años, había protegido su corazón para no caer en los mismos errores, pero había terminado enamorándose de otro hombre que no tenía ningún deseo de formar una familia.

–Supongo que mentí –dijo en voz alta–. Le dije que no quería comprometerme ni volver a casarme, pero me he enamorado de él… ¡Hombres!

-0-

Edward se estaba tomando una cerveza en el minúsculo jardín de su casa con Magnum y Jake por compañía. Le había dado lástima la expresión desolada del pastor australiano y se lo había llevado a casa con él.

–A lo mejor debería quedarme contigo, amigo –murmuró rascándole la cabeza.

Sabía que, si no se hubiera apartado de ella como lo había hecho, esa noche no estaría solo. Pero se había dejado llevar por el miedo. Ella no le había hablado nunca del futuro ni de tener una relación seria con él. Aun así, había empezado a sentirse atrapado.

No quería casarse, no quería que una mujer tratara de cambiarlo como había hecho Tanya.

En realidad, sabía que Tanya lo había intentado antes incluso de la boda y sabía también que Bella era distinta. El divorcio había sido muy traumático y había tenido que luchar con uñas y dientes para proteger su clínica.

Después de aquello, había salido con unas cuantas mujeres, pero nunca había tenido nada serio. Hasta que conoció a Bella Swan. Lo primero que supo de ella era que estaba divorciada, tenía un hijo y no quería volver a casarse. Después se dio cuenta de que no estaba interesada en salir con él.

Pero cuando Anthony empezó a trabajar en el refugio, empezó a verla con más frecuencia y se había ofrecido a ayudarlos cuando necesitó a alguien que manejara la recepción de la clínica.

No sabía por qué Bella había cambiado de opinión acerca de él, pero le alegraba que lo hubiera hecho. Sin ella, no habría ido a la fiesta de su instituto ni habría acabado en ese hotel.

Se estremeció al recordar esa noche. Y no solo pensaba en su boca, sus besos y su cuerpo, sino en su risa y en las conversaciones que habían tenido.

Ella también tenía la experiencia de un mal matrimonio y no buscaba nada permanente, por eso le había parecido que hacían buena pareja, aunque normalmente no salía con mujeres que tuvieran niños. Pero incluso Anthony era diferente.

Sabía que se había portado muy mal con ella ese día. Se dio cuenta de que muchos esperaban que diera un paso más con Bella y eso le había asustado. No quería que nadie lo presionara. Le había costado mucho sanar su corazón después de Tanya y no iba a dejar que otra mujer pusiera su vida patas arriba.

–Parece que estamos solos, chicos –les dijo a los perros–. Estamos mucho mejor así.

El gruñido hizo que se estremeciera. Se giró y vio que Magnum lo miraba fijamente.

–Maldito perro. Te crees que lo sabes todo, ¿no?

* * *

**Hombres!**


	16. Capitulo 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer incluso mi amado y adorado Edward si alguien sabe como quitárselo dígamelo y la ayudo. la historia es una adaptación la autora es Linda Randall Wisdom**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Edward había creído que todo iba a ir bien, pero no era así. Se le había olvidado lo desorganizados que eran los métodos de Bree y su tendencia a ponerle demasiadas citas en un solo día. Ni siquiera Magnum parecía contento con su regreso y gruñía cuando la veía.

–¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti? –le preguntó Edward.

Y no era solo ese perro el que estaba de mal humor en la clínica. Irina gruñía más aún que Magnum, Eric parecía nervioso y Ángela fulminaba a Edward con la mirada cuando lo veía.

Y Anthony apenas le hablaba. Iba al refugio, lo saludaba y se ponía a trabajar. Durante esas últimas dos semanas, solo lo había visto sonreír cuando se enteró de que Jake había sido adoptado por la propia clínica.

No había vuelto a hablar con Bella y solo la había visto de lejos cuando dejaba y recogía a Anthony. Había estado en la clínica solo una vez, para poner a Bree al día de lo que había hecho durante la baja maternal. El resto del tiempo, esperaba a Anthony en el coche.

–Eres un idiota –le dijo Irina en voz baja–. Lo has hecho fatal.

–No te metas en esto, Irina.

–Desde que dejaste a Bella, has estado inaguantable. Te visto después de otras rupturas, pero nunca habías actuado como ahora. Si me hubieras tratado a mí tan mal como a Bella…

–Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Irina.

–Entonces, haz lo tienes que hacer y habla con ella. Cuéntale por qué la has dejado.

Irina salió de la consulta. Maldijo entre dientes y, cuando salió al pasillo, vio que Anthony estaba cerca y se dio cuenta de que lo habría oído todo.

El chico no dijo ni una palabra. Se dio la vuelta y regresó al refugio.

Edward nunca se había sentido tan mal.

-0-

Mientras esperaba en el coche a que saliera Anthony, Bella solo tenía una cosa en mente: que a su hijo solo le quedaban dos semanas de trabajo en el refugio. Después, ya no tendría que preocuparse por volver a ver a Edward.

–Aunque habría estado bien que al menos me hubiera dicho que quería dejarme –murmuró–. ¡Hombres!

La rabia y el dolor que había sentido cuando Félix se había divorciado de ella no eran nada comparado con el dolor que le había producido que Edward la dejara.

Cuando Vanessa la había llamado la semana anterior para invitarlos a una cena, Bella le había contado que ya no estaba con Edward. Su cuñada no le había hecho más preguntas al notar que estaba dolida. Pero sí le dijo que Edward era el que salía perdiendo. Una hora más tarde, Rosalie la había llamado para decirle que Edward no tenía claro lo que le convenía. La llamada de Lillian no se hizo esperar y le ofreció su hombro si necesitaba desahogarse.

Hasta el momento, se había controlado bastante bien. Había decidido que si Edward no tenía siquiera el valor de hablar con ella, no lo quería en su vida.

Suspiró aliviada al ver que ya salía Anthony.

–No tienes por qué traerme y recogerme todos los días, puedo venir en bicicleta –le dijo su hijo.

–No, no te preocupes. Solo son dos semanas más.

–Sí –repuso él.

Sabía que a Anthony también le había afectado lo que había hecho Edward, pero no hablaban de ello. Si Anthony quería sacar el tema, no le habría importado comentarlo con él, pero ella no iba a preguntarle nada.

Cuando llegó a casa, recordó que se le había olvidado algo.

–Iba a pasarme por la farmacia para recoger un medicamento –le dijo–. Voy a tener que ir ahora. Vuelvo en veinte minutos más o menos.

–De acuerdo –repuso Anthony saliendo del coche.

Se quedó mirándolo. Andaba muy despacio y con la cabeza agachada. Creía que Edward tenía la culpa de que Anthony estuviera triste. Su hijo nunca había echado de menos un padre. Pero había congeniado muy bien con Edward y su ruptura le había dolido.

Anthony esperó a que su madre encendiera el coche de nuevo y se fuera. Fue entonces corriendo a su habitación. Consultó el reloj mientras marcaba un número en el teléfono. Solo tenía unos veinte minutos hasta que ella volviera a casa. En cuanto descolgaron al otro lado de la línea, no perdió el tiempo y fue directo al grano.

–Sé que la cosa pinta mal, pero creo que podemos arreglarlo –dijo rápidamente.

-0-

–¿Cómo pueden decirme que no tienen la información de mi seguro médico? –murmuró Bella mientras entraba en la cocina y descolgaba el auricular del teléfono.

Cuando oyó la voz de Anthony, se dispuso a colgar, pero oyó entonces otra voz que la dejó sin aliento.

–No creo que vaya a funcionar, hijo. Es obvio que, por alguna razón, ni siquiera se hablan. No sé cómo crees que puedes juntarlos de nuevo.

Reconoció esa voz. Era la del juez Cullen.

–¿No podría ampliar el tiempo de servicio a la comunidad en el refugio? –le preguntó Anthony–. ¿O para eso tendría que hacer otra fechoría? Si mi madre sigue llevándome, tarde o temprano se cruzarán y tendrán que hablarse, ¿no? Edward está muy triste. Eso está claro.

–No podemos seguir haciendo esto, Anthony. Pensamos que lo habíamos conseguido, pero es evidente que ha ocurrido algo que escapa a nuestro control.

De repente, Bella encajó todas las piezas del puzle.

–Cuelga ahora mismo, Anthony –le ordenó fuera de sí a su hijo.

–¡Mamá!

–¡Cuelga! –insistió–. Anthony Barrington Swan, cuelga ahora mismo.

Cuando oyó que lo hacía, se dirigió al cómplice de su hijo.

–Juez Cullen, ¿le importaría decirme lo que usted y mi hijo han estado tramando?

–Anthony solo quería lo mejor para usted, señora Swan –le dijo el hombre.

–¿Seguro? –repuso con incredulidad–. ¿Todo ha sido una especie de broma a costa de Edward y de mí?

–No, no exactamente.

–¿Lo sabía Edward?

–No. Lo hemos hecho entre Anthony y yo.

Le temblaban las manos. No sabía si gritar o echarse a llorar.

–Dígale a Edward la verdad –le exigió–. Si no lo hace, lo haré yo. Y hágame caso porque no le conviene que lo haga yo.

Colgó sin despedirse, se dio la vuelta y agarró el borde de la encimera. Contó hasta diez y después contó diez más porque aún no había conseguido calmar ni un ápice su enfado.

Fue hacia la habitación de Anthony. Su hijo estaba sentado en la cama y se puso de pie al verla entrar. Parecía muerto de miedo y le alegró ver que parecía preocupado por lo que le fuera a pasar. Iba a asegurarse de que no se le ocurriera volver a hacer una locura como esa.

–Mamá… –empezó a decir.

Parecía desesperado por explicárselo todo, pero ella levantó una mano para que se callara.

–¿Qué has hecho? –le preguntó–. Y dímelo todo, no dejes fuera ni un detalle.

Anthony tragó saliva.

–Bueno… ¿Recuerdas la boda de Alice y Jasper? Hablé con el juez durante el banquete.

Fue contándole toda la historia, explicándole su plan para conseguir que Edward y ella acabaran juntos. Ella tardó unos minutos en recuperarse para poder hablar.

–¿Cómo te atreves? –le dijo con voz temblorosa–. ¿Quién te crees que eres para planificar así mi vida y la de Edward? ¿O es que él lo sabe?

–No, él no sabe nada de esto –repuso Anthony en voz baja–. Solo lo sabíamos el juez y yo.

–Estupendo. ¡Mi hijo piensa que tiene derecho a interferir en mi vida!

Anthony parecía herido.

–Solo quería que fueras feliz, como los demás.

–¡Era feliz! –gritó ella tratando de controlarse–. Ahora mismo no puedo ni mirarte.

Vio que a Anthony le temblaba la barbilla como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Salió corriendo de la habitación. Momentos más tarde, oyó la puerta del garaje y vio por la ventana que se iba con la bicicleta. Fue hasta el teléfono, respiró hondo y marcó un número.

–¿Lillian? Soy Bella. Creo que Anthony va de camino a tu casa.

Y después, sin aguantar más, se echó a llorar.

-0-

Edward volvió empapado a casa después de salir a correr con Magnum y Jake. Fue a descansar al jardín trasero, se sentó en una silla con la botella de agua en la mano. Estaba demasiado cansado para abrirla.

–¿Edward?

–¡Aquí estoy! La puerta está abierta.

No tenía fuerzas para levantarse y abrirle la puerta a su padre.

–¡Hola! ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Se trata de Farley? –le preguntó Edward.

–No, el perro está bien –repuso el juez con seriedad–. Pero tengo algo que contarte.

Nunca lo había visto tan nervioso y, de repente, se temió lo peor. Parecía estar en excelente estado de salud, pero le preocupó que en realidad no fuera así.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó.

Su padre le contó de manera bastante concisa la trama que Anthony y él habían elaborado.

Miró a su padre sin saber qué decir. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, pero sabía que era demasiado absurdo para que se lo estuviera inventando.

–¿También lo sabía Bella? –le preguntó poniéndose de pie.

–No sabía nada hasta hace un rato, cuando escuchó una conversación telefónica entre Anthony y yo –le contó Carlisle–. Anthony me había llamado porque quiere que su madre y tú volváis a estar juntos.

–Pero, ¿por qué has hecho algo así? No tiene ningún sentido, papá.

–Cuando Anthony me lo contó, me pareció un buen plan. Cuanto más hablábamos de ello, más seguro estaba de lo bien que estaríais los dos juntos. Al chico se le ocurrió la manera de que tuvierais que veros a menudo y, después de un tiempo, su plan llegó a funcionar.

Edward sacudió la cabeza mientras se reía.

Magnum miró a los dos hombres, se levantó y se fue.

–Es increíble. Mi propio padre se alía con un niño para buscarme pareja. ¿No se les ocurrió prepararnos, por ejemplo, una cita a ciegas? ¿O eso les pareció demasiado fácil? No me puedo creer que le dejaras cometer un delito para que tuviera que comparecer ante ti y le pudieras ordenar que tenía que hacer servicios a la comunidad. Supongo que fue una suerte que además Bree tuviera el bebé antes de tiempo, ¿no? –le dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo–. Pero no me puedo creer que lo hayan hecho los dos por su cuenta. ¿Estás seguro de que ella no sabía nada?

–Segurísimo. Anthony me dijo que si su madre llegaba a enterarse de lo que había hecho, lo encerraría en su habitación hasta que cumpliera los cien.

Edward se frotó la cara con las manos. Le estaba costando digerir toda la información.

–Me cuesta creer que Anthony desee tanto tener un padre como para llegar a esto.

–A Anthony le gustas mucho –le dijo el juez–. Me dijo que los había visto a los dos y que hacían buena pareja. Y yo creo que tiene razón.

–Pero ninguno de los dos buscamos algo a largo plazo. Hemos tenido malos matrimonios y no queremos repetir la experiencia.

–Sí, Anthony me ha hablado de su padre –le dijo Carlisle con una mueca–. ¿No te has parado a pensar que tanto la señora Swan como tú tuvieron malos matrimonios porque estaban con las personas equivocadas? Han tenido que pasar por esa experiencia para llegar a lo que son ahora. ¿No crees que es hora de seguir adelante y enriquecer tu vida con algo más?

–Mi vida está bien –murmuró Edward.

Trató de ignorar la voz en su interior que le recordaba que estaba mintiendo. Sentía un vacío en su corazón, pero prefería no pensar en ello.

–Los dos se equilibran entre sí, como dos mitades que forman un todo perfecto.

–Eso son tonterías.

Carlisle miró a su hijo con tristeza.

–Nunca pensé que mi hijo pudiera hacer algo tan estúpido –le dijo su padre sin rodeos–. Todo el mundo ha visto que son perfectos el uno para el otro. Por muy mal que esté lo que tramamos Anthony y yo, si no hubiera habido química y algo más, no habrían acabado juntos, ¿no?

Notó en ese instante un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, pero sabía que no estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón y que ningún médico podría ayudarlo.

–Lo único que quiero, hijo, es que no tengas que arrepentirte de nada y que no acabes solo.

Edward tenía un nudo en el estómago.

–Ni siquiera le dije a Bella por qué no quería seguir con ella –murmuró–. Creo que tenía miedo de verme en una situación que no quería.

–He visto su cara cuando está contigo, Edward. A lo mejor ni siquiera lo sabe, pero le importas de verdad. Y a ti te pasa lo mismo.

Cuanto más le decía su padre, peor se encontraba. Tenía la sospecha de que la enfermedad que le estaba atacando era el amor.

No había olvidado ni un minuto del tiempo que había pasado con ella. Le encantaba su sonrisa, su sentido del humor y su pasión.

No había podido olvidar tampoco cómo trataba a Magnum, sus chillidos cuando se escapó la serpiente o su risa cuando le dijo que el guacamayo tenía al gato de mascota. Además, era muy buena madre y la admiraba. Había sido capaz de dar un paso atrás y permitir que Anthony cometiera sus propios errores porque sabía que era la única manera de que aprendiera.

Nunca se había quejado por tener que criar sola a su hijo ni le había dicho que necesitara un padre para él. Se dio cuenta de que su padre tenía razón en todo.

–Maldita sea –murmuró al darse cuenta.

–Lo sé… –repuso Carlisle en voz baja al reconocer la mirada en el rostro de su hijo.

–Me alejé de ella sin decirle nada y, cuando Bree volvió, lo vi como una señal a mi favor.

–La usaste como excusa para librarte de la señora Swan. Tienes que hablar con ella.

–Se llama Bella –le recordó él–. Y no creo que esté dispuesta a escucharme.

–No dejarás que eso te detenga, ¿no? A lo mejor Anthony puede convencerla…

–Después de lo que ha ocurrido, no creo que sea buena idea.

–Dime qué quieres, Edward –le pidió su padre.

Levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

–Quiero a Bella.

-0-

Tal y como Bella había supuesto, Anthony se había ido a casa de los Hale. En cuanto Lillian la oyó echarse a llorar, le dijo que no se preocupara, que iba a ir a verla. Cuando llegó, preparó té para las dos y la convenció para que le contara lo que le pasaba.

Bella empezó a relajarse cuando oyó los improperios que Lillian le dedicaba a Carlisle Cullen por haber aceptado conspirar con Anthony.

–Edward y tú tenéis que hablar de esto –le aconsejó Lillian–. Ha huido porque está asustado, querida. Pero todos los que os hemos visto juntos sabemos que hacéis una pareja perfecta.

–Pero eso no quiere decir que queramos estar juntos –repuso ella–. No queremos casarnos.

–A lo mejor ninguno de los dos iba por la vida en busca del amor, pero no podéis evitar que este os salga al encuentro. El padre de Edward pasó por algo parecido hace unos años y terminó perdiendo a una mujer encantadora. Creo que siempre ha lamentado ese error. No quiero que tú también tengas remordimientos.

–Yo tampoco quiero tener que arrepentirme de nada, Lillian –le dijo Bella en voz baja con los ojos llenos de lágrimas–. Solo quiero a Edward.

* * *

**Queda un capitulo mas y el epilogo mis niñas creo que lo subiré en la noche**

**besos**


	17. Capitulo 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer incluso mi amado y adorado Edward si alguien sabe como quitárselo dígamelo y la ayudo. la historia es una adaptación la autora es Linda Randall Wisdom**

**Y que dijeron ya nos dejo con la duda verdad? pues nop no soy tan tan mala**

**un beso**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Nada era igual. Bella siempre había estado muy orgullosa de su fuerza y de tener las riendas de su propia vida, pero un hombre muy testarudo había puesto patas arriba su existencia.

Anthony había pasado la noche en casa de los Hale y ella había aprovechado para desahogarse. Cuando regresó por la mañana, le pidió disculpas por lo que había hecho y le prometió que no volvería a hacer nada parecido.

Ella había aceptado sus disculpas, pero iba a estar seis meses castigado.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, el tiempo que le quedaba de trabajo en el refugio, habían sido Eleazar o Lillian los que lo habían llevado y recogido después.

Ella había estado ocupada acompañando a Rosalie y Alice en su búsqueda de un local para la peluquería que querían montar. Nunca hablaban de Edward y ella lo agradecía.

Al menos sabía que no había sido culpa suya lo que había pasado. Había sido Edward el que se había alejado.

Pero algunos días, como ese, le entraban ganas de quedarse en la cama todo el día. Sabía que Anthony era lo bastante mayor para prepararse el desayuno. Ella podía ir a la cocina, prepararse un café y volver con él a la cama.

Dominó estaba metido debajo de las sábanas y dormía contra su estómago. Luther estaba acurrucado a su espalda. Le pareció oír el timbre de la puerta, pero decidió ignorarlo

–¡Mamá!

–Mamá no está. Por favor, deje un mensaje y nos pondremos en contacto con usted el año que viene –murmuró sin moverse.

–De eso nada –repuso alguien apartando de un tirón su ropa de cama.

–¡No hagas eso! –exclamó mientras se incorporaba y fulminaba con la mirada a Rosalie.

Su mejor amiga miró a Anthony, que la había seguido al dormitorio.

–Mis padres vendrán a recogerte en diez minutos para que les ayudes a vigilar a los niños en el acuario.

Anthony miró a su madre, no dijo nada y salió del dormitorio.

–Está castigado –le recordó a su amiga.

–Va a pasar el día persiguiendo a seis niños pequeños. Eso sí que es un castigo –le dijo Rosalie abriendo el armario de Bella–. Además, tú tienes que venir conmigo.

Bella se volvió a tumbar y se tapó con el edredón.

–Gracias, pero no.

–Vístete –le ordenó mientras le tiraba la ropa que acababa de elegir para ella.

–Pensaba quedarme en casa todo el día –murmuró.

–Ningún hombre se merece esto –le recordó su amiga yendo a la ventana y subiendo la persiana.

–No estoy deprimida –protestó Bella mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a cambiarse.

–Lo sé, pero tenemos algo planeado que te va a encantar –le dijo Rosalie acercándose a ella y tocando su pelo–. No has utilizado acondicionador en toda la semana, ¿verdad? Otra cosa más que añadir a la lista.

–¿Qué lista?

Rosalie no contestó. Cuando salieron de casa, vio que Vanessa, Alice y Gail las esperaban en el coche. Se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Rosalie.

–Por favor, no hagas esto –susurró.

–Confía en mí –le dijo su amiga en voz baja–. Sabemos lo que necesitas.

Rosalie abrió la puerta del coche y metió casi a empujones a Bella.

–Lo que necesitas es un ritual de limpieza –le dijo Vanessa.

Cada vez estaba más preocupada.

–Por favor, díganme que no me llevan a uno de esos sitios donde hacen terapias para mujeres, tienes que levantarte y contarles a todas lo que sientes en tu interior…

–¡No, claro que no! –exclamó Vanessa riendo–. Lo que vamos a tratar es nuestro exterior.

Se quedó más preocupada aún, pero se relajó cuando vio que llegaban a un balneario conocido por lo bien que mimaban a sus clientes.

Bella empezó sumergiéndose en la piscina de burbujas. Después, le dieron un masaje y cubrieron su piel con arcilla roja. Tampoco faltó el tratamiento facial y otro específico para el pelo. No podía quejarse, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien.

–Esto es mucho mejor que ir de compras –comentó Vanessa desde la camilla de al lado–. Después de un día así, te ves más guapa y segura de ti misma, ¿verdad?

–Podría acostumbrarme a esta vida –murmuró Rose.

–Creo que deberíamos venir de vez en cuando –sugirió Alice.

–Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Rosalie–. Me apunto.

Después de los tratamientos del balneario, llevaron a Bella a la parte de salón de belleza para que le hicieran la pedicura y la manicura. Allí era donde trabajaba su amiga.

–Por muy mal que te sientes, no descuides tu pelo –le recordó Rosalie tomando las tijeras–. Vamos a darte un aspecto completamente nuevo. Nada radical, no te preocupes.

Empezaba a sentirse más animada.

Dejó que le arreglaran el pelo y se miró al espejo después de que otra chica la maquillara. Era una mujer nueva y se veía muy guapa.

Cuando terminaron todas ellas sus tratamientos, se fueron a cenar a un restaurante cercano. Por un día, se olvidaron de contar las calorías y comieron incluso postre.

Después de comer hasta saciarse, se relajaron para seguir disfrutando juntas de la noche. Bella las miró mientras saboreaba su copa de vino.

–Cuando era pequeña odiaba tener un hermano –les dijo–. Quería una hermana con la que jugar. Pero ahora me siento como si tuviera cuatro hermanas. Y el mejor tipo de hermanas que se pueden tener, hermanas por elección, no por nacimiento. Gracias por todo, chicas.

Las otras cuatro sonrieron y levantaron sus copas.

–Por estas hermanas –brindó también Vanessa–. Rosel tiene razón. Deberíamos hacer esto a menudo para recargar las pilas y relajarnos.

–Compartamos lo bueno que hay en nuestras vidas, ¿de acuerdo? –sugirió Bella–. Díganme qué es lo que hace que el hombre de sus vidas sea tan especial.

–Quieres revolcarte en tu miseria, ¿no? –comentó Rosalie.

–Puede que sí. O quizás quiera recordar solo las partes buenas.

–Yo era bastante tímida –les dijo Gail–. Y Tyler me mostró un mundo nuevo, me completa de una manera que nunca creía posible.

–Jasper hace que mi vida sea más brillante y feliz –admitió Alice.

–Emmett me hizo reflexionar sobre mi vida –les confesó Rosalie–. Descubrí con él que podía tenerlo todo.

–La gente cree que Mike es muy tranquilo, pero en realidad es un animal –les confió Vanessa.

Bella parpadeó, se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas.

–Edward es muy cariñoso y, durante el tiempo que duró la relación, estuvo siempre a mi lado.

Las cuatro mujeres se miraron y asintieron al unísono. A Bella no se le pasó por alto.

–¿Qué pasa?

Rosalie metió la mano en su bolso y sacó una página de periódico. Se la entregó a Bella.

–Queríamos que disfrutaras de este día antes de leer esto –le dijo su amiga.

–¿Es la página de anuncios clasificados? –preguntó Bella mientras se fijaba en uno que alguien había resaltado con un rotulador rojo.

** _Dos perros solteros y un guacamayo con gato buscan a alguien que les dé el amor que merecen. Debe estar dispuesto a aguantar a un Homo Sapiens macho que quiere arreglar las cosas. Solo se aceptará la solicitud de alguien cuyo nombre empiece por B._**

** _951/555–9344_**_._

Bella sintió que se quedaba sin aliento.

–¡Primero te saca de la fiesta del instituto para besarte en un oscuro pasillo y ahora publica este anuncio! –exclamó Vanessa.

–¿Qué? ¿Se estuvieron besando en un pasillo durante la fiesta? –preguntó Gail con la boca abierta.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

–Cuando ese hombre te besa, te olvidas hasta de tu nombre.

–Si besa tan bien, no hay que dejarlo escapar –intervino Alice.

–¡Ha publicado un anuncio en el periódico! –susurró Bella aturdida.

–No hay nada como un hombre admitiendo delante de todo el mundo que ha cometido un error. Y Edward lo ha publicado para que cualquiera pueda leerlo –le recordó Rosalie.

Bella pensó en su teléfono móvil. Estaba en su dormitorio, no le habían dejado que saliera de casa con él. Cuando levantó la vista, vio cuatro teléfonos en la mesa, delante de ella.

Tomó uno de ellos con mano temblorosa y marcó el número. Se quedó sin aliento cuando oyó al otro lado de la línea una voz que conocía muy bien.

–Hola… Verá… Llamo por el anuncio…

-0-

Bella estaba muy nerviosa. Edward le había dicho que quería verla.

No sabía qué quería decirle, no le había dado ninguna pista por teléfono. El anuncio del periódico le había dado esperanzas, pero temía que quisiera simplemente disculparse por su comportamiento. Esperaba poder aceptar sus disculpas sin más y no perder la compostura.

Pero en realidad, Bella había cambiado de opinión. Quería todo lo que le había dicho que no quería. Lo quería todo y lo quería con Edward.

Anthony la miró extrañado a la mañana siguiente, cuando vio que preparaba gofres, beicon y patatas fritas para desayunar.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que esta es mi última comida o algo así? –le preguntó su hijo.

–A veces cocino –le recordó ella–. Edward va a venir esta tarde.

Anthony se quedó inmóvil.

–¿Y?

–No sé…

Miró a su hijo mientras comía. Sabía que podría ser un magnífico hermano mayor. Le gustaba cuidar de los nietos de los Hale y se divertía con ellos.

Sabía que debería haber tenido menos miedo a volver a casarse y que Anthony merecía tener hermanos. Pensó que quizás no fuera demasiado tarde.

–Si quieres, puedo ir a casa de Eleazar y Lillian –le ofreció Anthony.

–No es necesario.

El tiempo pasó muy deprisa ese día. Anthony cortó el césped sin que tuviera que recordárselo y también limpió la piscina.

A la hora convenida, sonó el timbre. Fue a la ventana y vio el coche de Edward frente a la casa.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con dos perros sentados, cada uno con una rosa roja en la boca. Y cada uno llevaba un lazo rojo del cuello del que colgaba un cartel.

En el cartel de Magnum ponía **_Lo siento_** y, en el de Jake, **_Perdóname, __por_**_** favor**._ Pero Edward no estaba por ninguna parte.

–Así que fuiste tú el que puso el anuncio –le dijo a Magnum.

–Dale la vuelta a los carteles –dijo de repente la voz de Edward desde un lado de la casa.

Le dio la vuelta al cartel de Magnum. **_Te quiero_**_,_ leyó. Se quedó sin aliento al ver el cartel de Jake por detrás: **_¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_**

Bella sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba, no podía controlarlo.

Edward apareció de repente, había estado escondido a un lado de la casa. Parecía más delgado y tenía ojeras, pero sus ojos atrajeron su atención más que ningún otro detalle. Esos bellos ojos le sonreían.

Edward se detuvo cuando llegó frente a Bella.

–Nunca creí que fuera un cobarde, pero eso es lo que fui contigo. Sabía que teníamos algo especial, pero no creí que pudiera durar. El resto del mundo, en cambio, parecía tenerlo mucho más claro que yo.

Vio que Bella hacía una mueca. Esperaba que le diera la oportunidad de explicarse y no volviera a entrar en la casa, aunque sabía que le había hecho sufrir mucho y se lo merecía.

–Por favor, escúchame –le pidió con el corazón en la garganta.

–Está bien –repuso ella.

Sabía que aún no podía lanzar las campanas al vuelo. Bella no lo había invitado a pasar.

–He permitido que lo que pasó con Tanya me afectara demasiado. Y he huido cada vez que una mujer se acercaba a mí. Tú fuiste la primera que de verdad me hizo replanteármelo todo. Cuanto más te conocía, más me gustabas. Y no te pareces en nada a mi exmujer. Nunca has tratado de cambiarme y no eres vengativa.

Vio una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Bella.

–Soy más vengativa de lo que crees. No he dejado de imaginar formas de torturarte –admitió ella–. Tengo un lado oscuro.

–Creo que he estado enamorado de ti desde el primer día y no quería admitirlo. Entonces, hice algo horrible: apartarme sin darte ninguna explicación.

–Sí, eso fue bastante cruel –susurró Bella con voz temblorosa.

–Tienes toda la razón y me arrepiento de lo que hice. Sé que no puedo hacer que ese dolor desaparezca, pero espero que me perdones y me des la oportunidad de resarcirte. Haré lo que quieras.

–¿Y si lo que quiero es que me dejes tranquila y no volverte a ver?

Se le cayó el alma a los pies, pero trató de mantener la compostura.

–Si eso es lo que quieres…

–Pero eso sería demasiado fácil, ¿no? Mi hijo puede decirte que lo torturo de vez en cuando porque soy su madre y puedo hacerlo. A lo mejor debería ampliar mis habilidades y concentrarme en un objetivo más grande. Además, estos perros tuyos necesitan un buen modelo a seguir.

Esperanzado, Edward dio un paso hacia delante, luego un otro. Animado, aunque Bella no le dijo nada más, siguió acercándose hasta estar a pocos centímetros. La tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con toda la pasión que había estado conteniendo durante semanas y con todo el amor que albergaba en su corazón.

Unos minutos después, Bella se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

–Si acepto tu proposición, es para siempre –le dijo ella–. No voy a tratar de cambiarte ni voy a querer otro tipo de vida, así que no tendrás forma de librarte de mí. Voy a estar demasiado ocupada con los problemas que me dé mi hijo adolescente y con los que nos den nuestros propios hijos. Porque no quiero esperar mucho antes de volver a ser madre, ya no eres tan joven, Edward.

Él se echó a reír y la abrazó de nuevo.

–No pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Bella tomó su cara entre las manos.

–Debería hacerte sufrir un poco –le dijo con voz temblorosa–. Debería haber hecho que te arrastraras y me pidieras perdón de rodillas.

–Seré tu esclavo.

Se besaron de nuevo. Al principio, de manera muy tierna y sensual, pero no tardaron en profundizar en el beso y dejar que esos besos expresaran más de lo que podían describir con meras palabras.

–Te quiero, Bella –le dijo finalmente cuando se separaron.

–Y yo a ti, Edward –repuso ella con una gran sonrisa–. Pero hay una cosa más…

Esperaba que no estuviera jugando con él, porque estaba deseando estar a solas con ella y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

–¿De qué se trata? –le preguntó él.

–Yo tampoco soy tan joven como antes –le dijo tomando su mano y tirando de él para que entrara en la casa–. Así que ven, entra de una vez.

Edward le sonrió.

–Siempre supe que eras mi tipo de mujer.


	18. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer incluso mi amado y adorado Edward si alguien sabe como quitárselo dígamelo y la ayudo. la historia es una adaptación la autora es Linda Randall Wisdom**

* * *

**Epílogo**

No había nada parecido a una boda en la familia Hale, aunque en esa ocasión ni el novio ni la novia estaban directamente emparentados con ellos.

Rosalie, Vanessa, Gail y Alice fueron las damas de honor de Bella y Edward quiso que Anthony fuera su padrino.

Magnum y Jake lucieron pajaritas para la ocasión y, como no podía ser de otra forma, fue el juez Cullen quien ofició la ceremonia. Les dejó muy claro a los invitados que él era el que más se alegraba de poder casar por fin a su hijo.

–Lo conseguimos –le susurró Edward a su flamante esposa mientras bailaba con ella.

La sonrisa de Bella era tan grande como la de él.

–Sí, lo conseguimos. Y parece incluso que vamos a sobrevivir para contarlo.

–¿Sabes qué? –le susurró Edward al oído–. Creo que deberíamos ir una vez al año al hotel donde pasamos la primera noche.

–¿Para celebrar nuestro aniversario de bodas?

–No, para recordar la primera noche que pasé con mi preciosa y traviesa mujer.

–Y yo con mi hombre salvaje, tan primitivo como un troglodita. Creo que es una idea maravillosa, pero con una condición.

–¿Cuál?

–Que no olvides llevar la chaqueta de tu traje…

Los novios estaban tan absortos el uno en el otro que no vieron al hijo de ella y al padre de él hablando en un rincón. Carlisle Cullen levantó una copa de champán para brindar por la nueva pareja y decidió obviar que Anthony también tenía champán en la mano. Pero no iba a permitirle que tomara más de un sorbo antes de confiscar su copa.

–Lo conseguimos –le dijo Anthony con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Carlisle asintió.

–Sí, hijo, lo conseguimos.

Anthony miró a su madre y a su nuevo padrastro.

–Ahora solo espero que se pongan cuanto antes a la tarea de darme un hermanito o hermanita para que a mi madre no le preocupe tanto tener un hijo adolescente.

Al oírlo, Carlisle se atragantó con el champán.

**FIN**

* * *

**y quiero llorar niñas otra historia se acabo, pero no crean que se libran de mi eh, habrá un poco de mi para rato, **

**Les comunico que no publicare po días en lo que adapto la nueva novela y busco otra, que creo que ya la tengo pero debo de leerla por que asi me ha pasado creo que la encuentro y termino decepcionada.**

**Pasando a temas mas lindos otra vez (ojala no te aburras) quiero agardecerle a Alexandra Stewart por estar conmigo, darme consejos y espero pronto tu comentario de la nueva novela.**

**Se me olvidaba decirles estoy escribiendo un one shot sobre un ex novio y una cosa muy divertida que le hizo mi hermana, espero pronto publicarla.**

**Las quiero y muchas gracias por su apoyo **


	19. NOTA

******Chicas Aprovecho párrafo invitarlas a mi nueva Adaptación " Pescar una heredera" ojala sí pasen por ahi.**

******Un beso**


	20. NOTAa

**Nota:**

Chicas para la siguiente adaptación, así será la temática:

1.-Subire Todas las opciones como Historia nueva, esto es por 2 razones la primera para que sea mas fácil la votación y la segunda por que asi me evito malos tragos de personas (no mencionare nombres) que en lugar de buscar sus adaptaciones, toma mis ideas, ya se que son adaptaciones y que cualquiera puede tener la idea pero ya van 4 veces que sucede esto con esta persona ¿coincidencia? yo no lo creo, bueno me desvió con esto quiero decir que aunque alguien mas suba estas adaptaciones, si yo publique primero el sinopsis subiré esta adaptación por que ya me canse y es decepcionante, frustrante y triste.

2.-Ustedes dejan un review cosa que quieran menos insultos, Un review= un voto

3.-El sábado se cierran las votaciones.

4.- Pueden votar en todas si quieren, osea no es un voto por persona, sino uno por adaptación.

5.- Aunque tu adaptación no halla ganado en cuanto se termine alguna de las adaptaciones que estoy haciendo, la siguiente historia con mas review sera la siguiente.

Chicas en un ratito subo las historias y recuerden VOTEN,

por cierto terminando las votaciones borrare esta Nota en las historias

Las quiero


End file.
